The simple story of a ballerina
by Romy92
Summary: Alice es una bailarina de ballet que siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido. Un día llega a la academia un chico nuevo que cambiará su vida por completo. AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. El nuevo año había empezado hacía apenas unas semanas y la nieve había sido reemplazada por la lluvia. Aquel era el primer año que la pequeña Alice había visto nevar. Estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana como el agua derretía la nieve. Se encontraba subida en un taburete, ya que a causa de su pequeña estatura no llegaba a la ventana. Estaba tan concentrada observando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

-Señorita Alice bájese de ese taburete ahora mismo. Si su madre la ve la castigará, ya lo sabe-le reprendió Amy. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, bastante hermosa que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Ella era la que se había encargado de Alice desde que nació y la quería como si fuera su propia hija.

-Bueno, no me castigará si tu no le dices nada ¿verdad?-le contestó Alice bajándose del taburete, mientras le ponía cara de corderito degollado.

-Ya sabe que no le diré nada, y ahora estese quieta que la tengo que vestir-dijo esto mientras se dirigía al armario que había en la habitación de Alice y sacaba algunos vestidos.

-¿Por qué tengo que vestirme ahora?-le preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Sus padres van a llevarla a un sitio.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa señorita Alice, no le puedo decir nada-le dijo Amy mientras la desvestía.

-Pero quiero saberlo-Alice hizo un mohín.

-Si se lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa ¿no cree?-le contestó Amy dulcemente.

Alice no dijo nada más y se dejó vestir tranquilamente. Amy le estaba peinando el largo cabello negro cuando entró su madre. Era una mujer de unos veintiocho años con el cabello castaño liso, que siempre vestía muy elegantemente.

-¿Aún no está lista, Amy?-preguntó autoritariamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No señora, solo falta terminar de peinarla y estará lista.

-Déjame a mí- se acercó a Amy, le cogió el cepillo de las manos y empezó a peinar con prisas el cabello de su hija. Le hizo un moño sencillo y le puso unas cuantas horquillas de flores.

Cuando estuvo lista, la cogió de la mano y casi la arrastró por las escaleras. La abrigó bien y salieron a la calle, donde las esperaba el chófer con el coche. Su padre se encontraba dentro del automóvil. Michael Brandon era un hombre de unos treinta años, con el pelo negro como el de su hija y lo llevaba muy bien peinado hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos papá?-le preguntó Alice a su padre.

-Te vamos a llevar a una representación de ballet-le contestó.

-A mi no me gusta el ballet-dijo ella.

-Michael, tal vez sea un poco pronto para llevarla a ver ballet, solo tiene cuatro años-añadió su madre.

-Bueno, veamos cual es su reacción. Si no le gusta, ya le buscaremos otro entretenimiento.

Alice había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de sus padres, no le interesaba para nada el ballet y estaba segura de que se aburriría mucho.

No tardaron en llegar al teatro donde se hacía la representación. Sentaron a Alice en medio de sus padres y mientras esperaba a que empezara la actuación, empezó a mover los pies nerviosamente en el asiento.

-Mary Alice, estate quieta, ese no es el comportamiento adecuado que debe tener una señorita-la reprendió su madre.

Paró de mover los pies y se estuvo quieta porque sabía que cuando su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo, era inútil discutir con ella. Al poco rato empezó la actuación. Todo quedó a oscuras, y una débil luz iluminó el escenario. Apareció una mujer con una corona y con un largo vestido blanco. Empezó a bailar delicadamente, como si el suelo que pisaba fuera a romperse en mil pedazos con el simple roce de sus zapatos. Alice la miraba asombrada casi con la boca abierta y los ojos iluminados. A medida que avanzaba la representación, se iba dando cuenta de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aprender a bailar así, y que daría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Al terminar la actuación, se dirigió a su madre y le dijo con voz firme:

-Mamá, quiero ser bailarina.

* * *

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer (aunque sé que Jasper será mío tarde o temprano _muahahaha.._.)**

**Hola de nevo! Ya me tenéis por aquí otra vez!^^**

**Esta historia es la misma que "_The simple story of a pianist"_ pero contando la vida de Alice. Sé que dije que haría la segunda parte de esa historia y aún tengo pensado hacerla, pero primero tenía que escribir esta porque hay cosas que es necesario que las explique desde la vida de Alice (no sé si me he explicado bien u_u) **

**He tardado mucho en escribirla, si, pero he estado escribiendo otras cosas y bueno...dentro de poco empiezo las clases otra vez, así que mejor aprovecho y empiezo a subirla ahora^^**

**Espero que os guste mucho, o al menos como la "_The simple story of a pianist" _y que me dejéis muchos reviews para hacerme feliz:)**

**Besitos y nos leemos mañana!!^^**


	2. Día normal

**Día normal**

_**Trece años después…**_

Se despertó a causa de los débiles rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana. Le daba pereza levantarse, más que nada porque era Lunes y debía volver a sus clases. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó entera con la colcha. Aquella noche había refrescado y no era para menos ya que se encontraban a mediados de Febrero. El sueño la fue venciendo de nuevo hasta que escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta, y a continuación como esta se abría.

-Buenos días señorita Alice-a continuación notó como la destapaban y sintió el frío por todo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Amy…-le contestó sarcásticamente echándole una mirada envenenada a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Vamos, cada mañana hace lo mismo. Ya tiene el desayuno preparado y si no baja rápido se le enfriará.

Aún tenía que ducharse así que terminaría frío igual.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño con Amy pisándole los talones. Esta se puso a prepararle el baño de agua caliente y mientras esperaba, Alice se puso delante el espejo observando su figura. No tenía nada en contra de su cuerpo, lo único que le molestaba era ser tan bajita. En lo que a estatura se refería, parecía una niña de once años en vez de una de diecisiete. Aunque sus facciones revelaban claramente que no tenía once años. Estaba ensimismada mirándose al espejo cuando Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, métase en el agua, no sé que tiene que mirarse tanto al espejo si ya sabe lo bonita que es.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó a Amy.

-Me hace esa pregunta casi cada día, de modo que ya conoce la respuesta.

-Si, pero tú lo dices porqué me conoces desde siempre.

-Si le hace esa pregunta a cualquier persona que no la conozca, también se lo diría, y ahora déjese de tonterías y métase en la bañera.

Alice se desvistió y le hizo caso a Amy. Sintió un gran alivio al notar el agua caliente mojar su piel, realmente hacía mucho frío.

Cuando salió, se tapó con una toalla y se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello. Hacía poco que se lo había cortado y cada vez que recordaba la cara de su madre al ver lo que se había hecho, le entraban ganas de reír estrepitosamente. A ella también le había dado pena cortárselo, ya que lo tenía largo desde pequeña pero necesitaba demostrarle a su madre que no haría siempre lo que ella quisiera. Había sido un momento de rebeldía, como lo había llamado Amy. De todos modos tampoco le quedaba mal y mientras a ella le gustara, poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Se vistió, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con prisa. Se había entretenido bastante con su pelo y aún tenía que desayunar. Se encontró a su madre en la mesa, ella ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Buenos días mamá-la saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a untar mermelada en un trozo de pan.

-Buenos días-le dijo secamente. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que no estaba de humor para mantener una conversación.

-¿Cuándo volverá papá?

-Tal vez mañana o pasado, no estoy segura. Y ahora desayuna que llegaremos tarde.

Su padre casi siempre estaba de viaje comprando empresas. La academia a la que acudía, la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy,_ era de él, y por supuesto su madre trabajaba allí como profesora de ballet.

Alice terminó de desayunar a toda prisa y corrió hacia su habitación para coger su bolsa, donde llevaba las zapatillas y la ropa que utilizaba para sus clases de ballet.

* * *

**Hii!**

**¿Cómo estáis? Espero que todo bien. **

**Como véis este capitulo es introductorio, en el próximo ya empieza lo que es la trama. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejéis muchos reviews!!! Por cierto, gracias a las tres personas que me dejaron uno ayer, sois geniales!!^^ (mañana os los contesto porque hoy no tengo tiempo =C) **

**Hasta mañana!=)**


	3. Academia

**Academia**

Las clases empezaban a las ocho de la mañana, aún no eran ni las siete y media y ya estaban en el aula de ballet. Como la señora Brandon era profesora, le gustaba llegar antes al trabajo y ya que su hija asistía a la academia, iban las dos juntas. A Alice nunca le había parecido bien llegar antes de que empezaran las clases ya que sus compañeros de clase creían que su madre le daba clases particulares y por eso sabía más que los demás. Pero era mentira, su madre no le daba clases particulares, era ella la que ensayaba por su cuenta. No soportaba hacer clase con su madre ya que ella mostraba mucho más interés por su hija que por los demás.

Alice se encontraba sentada en el suelo poniéndose los zapatos y su madre comprobaba la música que utilizaría aquel día de clase.

-Hija, tu padre y yo hemos estado buscando academias fuera de aquí para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Bueno, ¿no querrás terminar tu formación aquí no?

-No veo que haya nada de malo en eso.

-Cariño, tú tienes mucho talento y no puedes desperdiciarlo aquí. Una buena escuela en Nueva York te serviría para acabar de formarte como bailarina y ya sabes que papá puede hacer que entres donde tú quieras.

-Mamá yo no quiero irme de aquí, y aunque quisiera no quiero que papá ponga su dinero para que me acepten en ninguna academia de prestigio. Yo quiero que me acepten por mi talento.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto con más calma en casa ¿de acuerdo?

Habían empezado a entrar alumnos en el aula y la señora Brandon no quería que la vieran discutiendo con su hija, todo fuera por guardar las apariencias.

Alice vio como entraba en la clase una de sus mejores amigas, Rosalie. Las dos habían entrado en la academia el mismo día y Rosalie tenía el mismo problema que Alice, ya que su padre era el director de la academia. Era una joven muy hermosa con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Buenos días Rosalie-la saludo Alice animadamente acercándose a ella.

-Hola Alice. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Aburrido, he estado en casa ensayando ¿Y tú?

-El sábado salí con Emmett, fuimos al cine a ver la nueva película que han estrenado.

-¿Y qué tal es? ¿Os gustó?

-En realidad, creo que ninguno de los dos nos enteremos demasiado del argumento…-aceptó Rosalie.

-Pues vaya-le dijo Alice con una risita.

Emmett era el mejor amigo de Alice y el novio de Rosalie desde hacía dos años, era muy musculoso y tenía el pelo negro. Había entrado en la academia porque Rosalie se lo había pedido ya que a él lo que realmente le gustaba eran los deportes.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases, iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**Si, este capi es cortito I'm sorry u_u Pero de todos modos, espero que os haya gustado :)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Holaaa! Me alegra saber que también leerás este fic! (¿qué sería de mí sin ti?) Muchas gracias por pasarte por los dos capis y espero que este tambien te haya gustado ;) Besos!!**

**Faaaby: Hola! Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te guste este capitulo^^ Besitos!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Hola! Gracias por pasarte a dejar tus reviews! Me alegra saber que te está gustando. Tengo que avisarte, si ahora te sorprende la actitud de la madre de Alice, más adelante te sorprenderás más ;) Besos!!**

**Helen Rye: Hola! Gracias por pasarte, espero que te haya gustado este capii!! Besitos^^**

**Mony Whitlock: Holaa! Me alegra saber que tengo una lectora como tú! Reviews como los tuyos son los que me dan ánimos. Espero que te esté gustando el fic y muchísimas gracias por tu review^^ Besitos!!**

**elianna cullen: Hola! Gracias por pasarte a dejar tu review! Me alegra saber que de momento te está gustando el fic! Besitos^^**

**Hasta mañanaa!:)**


	4. Noticias

**Noticias**

Como cada día, la señora Brandon pasaba más tiempo con su hija que con los demás alumnos. Alice no sabía como decirle a su madre que la tratara igual que a los demás. Lo había intentado muchas veces pero no entraba en razón. Para el alivio de Alice el timbre no tardó en sonar. Ella y Rosalie recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula animadamente, encaminadas hacia el aula 54. Cuando llegaron, como de costumbre, Rosalie se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett que la esperaba sentado en su pupitre de siempre.

-Buenos días Emmett-le saludó Alice mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás. Como Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado para devolverle el saludo verbalmente, la saludó con la mano.

La profesora Reaser hizo acto de presencia en el aula, y todos se sentaron dispuestos a comenzar con la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los tres se dirigieron al _Artist Café_ para desayunar ya que tenían media hora de descanso. Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

Emmett y Rosalie le explicaron lo que hicieron el sábado, y Alice les contó la charla que había tenido con su madre antes de empezar la clase de ballet.

-Pero si tú no quieres no tienes porqué irte-le dijo Emmett.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabéis como es mi madre, cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo.

-Pero esa decisión debe ser tuya no de ella-le dijo Rosalie.

-Si claro, pero no es tan fácil explicárselo.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Alice tenía la sensación de que aquel día no terminaría nunca, cada vez encontraba las clases más aburridas y el hecho de que su madre estuviera encima de ella en cada clase de ballet no la ayudaba demasiado.

A la una y media sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases de la mañana. Alice debía esperar a su madre para irse las dos juntas hacia casa. Fue a buscarla al aula de ballet y cuando la encontró, las dos salieron del edificio y subieron al coche que las esperaba para llevarlas a casa.

Estaban comiendo cuando su madre empezó a hablar con ella.

-Me parece que mañana tendréis un nuevo compañero.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Alice intentando mostrar atención.

-Si, he oído que hoy ha ido un joven a la academia para hacer la prueba de piano y que al señor Griffin le ha encantado.

-Qué bien.

En ese momento entró Amy en el comedor.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Alice, la señorita Isabella está al teléfono, me ha dicho que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.

Bella era la mejor amiga de Alice. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón y siempre se habían ayudado la una a la otra. Después se les unió Rosalie, y finalmente Emmett. Bella era una chica con el pelo castaño ondulado. Solía sonrojarse con facilidad y no tenía muy buen equilibrio.

Alice miró a su madre esperando su aprobación para levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Y no puede llamar más tarde?- se quejó la señora Brandon.

-Me ha dicho que es muy urgente.

-Tal vez tenga algún problema-intentó convencerla Alice.

-Ve a hablar con ella pero no tardes-le dijo su madre.

Alice se levantó y fue al despacho donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-Hola Bella-la saludó cuando cogió el auricular.

-Hola Alice ¿estabas comiendo?

-Si, a mi madre no le ha hecho mucha gracia que llamaras en este momento-le contestó Alice soltando una risita.

Vaya…lo siento. Es que necesito que nos veamos esta tarde porque tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Y no puedes decírmelo ahora?-Alice no era muy paciente.

-No, es mejor que te lo diga en persona. ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

-Si, claro. ¿Quedamos en la puerta de la academia a las siete?

-Está bien, dile a Rosalie que venga también.

-¿No puedes darme una pista?

-No, tendrás que aguantarte hasta después.

-Pues vaya-agregó Alice fastidiada-luego nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta luego.

Colgó y rápidamente se dirigió al comedor, si tardaba un poco más, conocía las palabras de reproche que le dedicaría su madre.

* * *

**Hello!**

**¿Cómo estáis?**

**Buenoo, ya falta menos para que aparezca el sexy de Jazz (_muahaha)_ no falta mucho...2 capitulos me parece. (pero la espera merecerá la pena:D)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Me encanta Emmett en este fic, de veras. Es un idolo xD Gracias por dejar tu review! Y como dije antes, no falta mucho para que aparezca Jazz^^ Besitos:)**

**elianna cullen: No te mentiré, la mamá de Alice dará _muchos bastantes _dolores de cabeza -__-' Gracias por tus reviewss!!^^ Besoss!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Pues no sé que peli fueron a ver... imagínate, no lo sé ni yo que soy la que lo escribió xDpero me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el fic! Y cada vez que veo un review tuyo se me alegra el día ;P Besos!^^**

**Mony Whitlock: Pues como dije antes, nuestro querido Jazz no tardará en aparecer para hacer de las suyas :P Gracias por tus reviewss!! Besoss:)**

**Hasta mañana!=)**


	5. Discusiones y charlas entre amigas

**Discusiones y charlas entre amigas**

Terminaron de comer. Alice se disponía a irse a su habitación a leer algo cuando su madre la detuvo.

-¿Necesitas algo mamá?-le preguntó.

-Me gustaría que termináramos la conversación de esta mañana.

-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión, no quiero irme de aquí por ahora.

-No nos iríamos ahora, sino cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad y aún falta mucho.

-Ocho meses. Además iré a la academia que yo quiera, no la que decidáis vosotros.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que buscarás alguna academia que te guste, y que cuando tengas decidido a donde quieres ir, nos lo digas a tu padre y a mí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro.

Salió del comedor a toda prisa. Ella ya sabía a que academia le gustaría ir en un futuro, al _Juilliard School _de Nueva York. Pero era mejor no decirle nada a sus padres aún, no estaba segura de querer dejar a sus amigos ni de querer dejar su vida, al menos por ahora.

Estuvo en su habitación leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_, su libro preferido y el que había leído por lo menos tres veces. Al poco rato escuchó a Amy que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo para decirle que debía de volver a la academia. Alice miró el reloj que había en su mesita de noche, ya eran las tres y media y entraba a las cuatro. Salió de su habitación casi corriendo y se chocó con su madre.

-Lo siento mamá-se disculpó.

-Mary Alice ve con más cuidado. Si sigues comportándote de ese modo tan infantil no te casarás nunca-le reprochó su madre, que estaba harta de que su hija se comportara como una niña de cinco años.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-la desafió Alice.

-¡No me contestes Mary Alice! ¡Eres una maleducada! ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero que hagas? Que madures de una vez por todas. Y ahora sube al coche o sino llegaremos tarde a la academia.

Alice se mordió la lengua ya que le iba a volver a contestar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que le esperaba era un buen bofetón por parte de su madre. Resignada, bajó las escaleras y subió al coche sin decir nada más. Durante todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada. La señora Brandon leía una revista y Alice miraba por la ventanilla sin ver realmente el paisaje. De pronto Alice se acordó de que debía decirle algo a su madre.

-Mamá, después de clase no me quedaré a ensayar, me iré con Bella y Rosalie.

-¿No podéis veros otro día? Tienes deberes que hacer, de modo que hoy no vas a salir con ellas.

-No te estoy preguntando si me dejas ir o no, solo te informo-le soltó Alice- ya le he dicho a Bella que iría, ahora no puedo cancelarlo.

-Hoy no tienes un buen día Mary Alice, estás insoportable. Vete con ellas pero no llegues tarde-su madre estaba tan aburrida de pelearse con ella que decidió no discutir más.

Bajaron del coche y sin decirse nada más, cada una se dirigió a su clase.

Las clases de la tarde fueron más entretenidas ya que Alice estaba de mejor humor. A las siete, ella y Rosalie se dirigieron a las escaleras de la entrada de la academia para esperar a Bella. Mientras la esperaban, Rosalie le explicaba como era la ropa que su madre le había traído de París.

-Mañana tendremos un nuevo compañero en clase ¿te lo ha dicho tu madre?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Si, algo me ha comentado.

-Espero que sea guapo-empezó a bromear Rosalie.

-Rosalie, tú ya tienes a Emmett, se pondrá celoso si te escucha hablar así.

-No, si no lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti.

-¿Por mí?-se extrañó Alice.

-Claro, necesitas un novio ya. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella empiece a salir con un chico?

-Pues nada, que me alegraré mucho.

-No, porque cuando salgamos todos, tú serás la única que no tendrá novio.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para pensar en chicos, Rose. Ya tengo bastante lío con mi madre y con sus academias prestigiosas-dijo sarcásticamente.

En ese momento vieron como Bella se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola chicas!-las saludó animadamente.

-Creo que Bella te ha ganado-le dijo Rosalie a Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó extrañada, al igual que Bella que no se enteraba de nada.

-Que Bella ya a encontrado a su chico ¿no es así?-le sonrió Rosalie de manera cómplice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Bella asombrada.

-¿Qué?-Alice se estaba perdiendo-¿alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí?

-Pues que Bella…-no pudo terminar la frase porque Bella la interrumpió.

-Cállate, os lo quiero explicar yo.

-Pues empieza-le pidió Alice.

-Hace poco tiempo que un chico se me acercó y empezó a hablar conmigo. Me dijo que le gustaría saber mi nombre y me preguntó cosas sobre mí, yo hice lo mismo con él por supuesto. Pero como aquel día tenía prisa porque llegaba tarde a la universidad, él me preguntó si nos podríamos ver otro día y tomar café, a lo que yo acepté. Pues resulta que ayer me invitó a cenar…y supongo que ya os imagináis lo que pasó después.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Alice mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Estáis saliendo ¿no?-le preguntó Rosalie directamente.

-Si, desde ayer.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial!-la felicitó Alice mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ves como yo tenía razón? Bella te ha ganado. Ha encontrado novio antes que tú.

Alice y Rosalie pusieron a Bella al corriente de la conversación que habían tenido antes de que ella llegara.

-¿Y como se llama?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Por cierto Rose… ¿Cómo sabías lo de Bella antes de qué nos lo dijera?-le preguntó Alice.

-Pues porque se le notaba en la cara.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Bella mientras se sonrojaba.

-Claro, cuando las mujeres nos enamoramos, se nos nota demasiado.

-Habló la experta-se burló Alice.

-Ríete si quieres, ya lo comprobaras cuando te enamores-se ofendió Rosalie.

Se quedaron un rato más charlando sobre temas triviales, hasta que Alice tuvo que irse a su casa.

Al llegar, se encontró con su padre en la puerta, había llegado de viaje y la estaba esperando.

-¡Hola papá!-le saludó ella muy alegre.

-Hola cariño ¿qué tal estas?

-Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

Entraron en la gran casa hablando de sus cosas. Alice estaba más contenta pues cuando su padre estaba en casa, podía ser más ella, más Alice.

* * *

**Holaa!^^**

**Pues en realidad, este capitulo son 2 juntos porque sino quedaban muy cortos y he decidido juntarlos =/ (en parte mejor, porque ya mañana aparece nuestro guapetón _muahahaha(LLL)_)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: jeje va que sé que el capi d mañana te gustará jujuju No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que tengo un aviso de review y ver que es el tuyo, porque los tuyos siempre m hacen sonreir en serio:) Besitoooss^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Holaa!! Me alegran mucho tus reviews de verass muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic!! Besitoos:)**

**Hasta mañanaa^^**


	6. El chico nuevo

**Holaa! Antes de nada, quiero decir que este capitulo va dedicado a NatsuAlice-Quirky porque es...pfff...es que no tengo ni palabras para describirte. Eres un fenómeno!!! Una ídola, magnífica, espectacular...en pocas palabras: LA MEJOR!!! ^^**

**Ale, espero que disfrutéis con este capi:)**

* * *

**El chico nuevo**

Alice se despertó a causa de los gritos que pegaba su madre, seguramente dedicados a su padre. Miró el reloj, eran las siete menos cuarto, sería mejor que se levantara cuanto antes. Salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al terminar, bajó discretamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días Amy-la saludó Alice.

-Buenos días. Vaya, qué sorpresa señorita Alice. Ahora iba a despertarla.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis padres?-le preguntó a Amy.

-Lo de siempre. Su madre le echa en cara a su padre que siempre está de viaje y que no se ocupa de esta casa…lo mismo de cada día.

-A veces prefiero que mi padre no esté aquí, solo para no oír los gritos de mi madre.

-Lo sé cielo…Ahora vaya al comedor que le llevaré el desayuno.

Alice se dirigió al comedor y saludó a sus padres, que no se miraban.

-Buenos días-les dijo.

-Buenos días Alice-le dijo su padre sonriéndole.

Desayunaron sin decirse nada. De vez en cuando Alice y su padre charlaban sobre temas sin importancia. Al cabo de un rato, su madre les interrumpió.

-Vamos Alice, debemos irnos a la academia ya.

No tenía ganas de discutir con su madre, de modo que se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de su padre y se dirigió hacia su habitación para coger su bolsa.

Al llegar a la academia su madre le dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con unos alumnos y que empezara a calentar para la clase. Alice se puso la ropa que utilizaba para bailar y empezó a moverse lentamente. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Estaba muy concentrada bailando pero en un momento en que abrió los ojos, pudo ver como alguien la observaba desde la puerta y no era su madre. Paró de bailar al momento. No es que le diera vergüenza bailar delante de nadie, solo que le molestaba un poco que la observaran tan detenidamente.

La persona que se encontraba en la puerta era un joven bastante apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era bastante alto en comparación con ella.

El muchacho se sonrojó al ver que lo habían descubierto.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte es que soy nuevo y me he perdido-le dijo agachando la cabeza, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas-tal vez serías tan amable de ayudarme.

Alice se alegró al saber que él era el nuevo, el deseo de Rosalie se había cumplido, era bastante guapo.

-Si, claro-le respondió mientras se acercaba a él.

-Busco el aula 20-le explicó él intentando conseguir que su voz sonara firme.

-Vaya, así que eres pianista-Alice ya lo sabía, sólo intentaba entablar conversación con él.

-Si, bueno, lo intento.

Alice rió ante aquel comentario.

-Mira, sigue este pasillo todo recto, después giras a la derecha, te encontrarás con unas escaleras, las subes y la primera clase que veas es el aula 20. Ya lo verás lo pone con unos grandes números, no creo que te pierdas otra vez-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias em… No recuerdo tu nombre-le dijo el joven. Alice pensó por un segundo que estaba intentando coquetear con ella ya que estaba claro que no se habían presentado, pero descartó aquella idea inmediatamente. Lo más seguro era que el joven tuviera mala memoria.

-No te lo he dicho-le contradijo Alice.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Si no te das prisa el profesor Griffin no te dejará entrar-le advirtió la joven con una risita.

-Gracias señorita-le dijo el muchacho mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo.

Alice sonrió para si misma, esperaba encontrarse más veces con aquel chico nuevo.

* * *

**Buenoooo, como veis ha llegado el momento que todas esperábais. Aquí tenemos a nuestro querido Jazz! (L)(L)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora la cosa ya se va poniendo interesante *movimiento de cejas* _muahahaha..._**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Pues aquí tienes a tu Jasper! Ya era hora de que apareciera xD Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por tus reviews^^ Cuidatee y muchos besitos!!!(K)(L)**

**elianna cullen: Aqui está Jasper!!jajaja Gracias por tus reviews!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besitos!:)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Buenoo! Aquí tenemos a nuestro Jasper por fin!! Gracias por tus reviewss^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capii!! Besos!=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Hola de nuevooo!!=) Eres una bestia!! jaja! siempre dejándome tus reviews a porrones! pero tranquila, que no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario me encanta. No sabes las risas que me pegué yo ayer por la noche leyéndolos xD Tengo que avisarte que los capitulos de esta historia y de la otra no van a la par, lo digo por si los lees a la vez. Están desordenados (claro, que le vamos a hacer si la que los escribe es una desordenada-__-) Bueno, pues que muchas gracias por todo! y que como he dicho arriba, eres the best!!!:) Besitos guapisima!:3**

**Ale, hasta mañanaa!!^^**


	7. Clases

**Clases**

La clase se empezó a llenar rápidamente. Cuando Alice vio que Rosalie entraba en el aula, se acercó a ella casi corriendo.

-¡Lo he conocido!-le dijo efusivamente.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

-¡Al chico nuevo!

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo lo has conocido?

Alice iba a empezar a explicárselo todo cuando entró su madre y les pidió atención para empezar la clase.

A cada rato Alice recordaba aquellos ojos azules que tanto le habían gustado y como aquel chico se había sonrojado al ver que lo había descubierto.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y Rosalie se acercó corriendo a Alice para que se lo explicara todo.

-Ahora lo vas a ver, no es necesario que te explique nada-intentó razonar Alice.

-Pero cuéntame cómo lo has conocido al menos.

-Pues el pobre se había perdido y le he tenido que indicar el camino. Ya está.

-Vaya…no es muy emocionante-se decepcionó Rosalie.

-¿Qué esperabas?-le dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Algo más…de película.

Las dos empezaron a reír ante aquel comentario mientras entraban en el aula 54. No había casi nadie, así que se sentaron en sus pupitres y empezaron a charlar tranquilamente. Aunque la tranquilidad se les acabó en el momento en que Rosalie empezó a gritar porque Emmett había entrado en la clase, y para la suerte de Alice, no venía solo, el chico nuevo lo acompañaba. Como de costumbre, Rosalie se levantó para abrazar a su novio mientras que el chico nuevo parecía no saber hacia dónde mirar para no encontrarse con aquellos dos haciéndose mimos. Alice intentó contener la risa al ver la cara de sufrimiento del pobre muchacho, pero en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron. Cómo parecía no saber qué hacer, el joven se acercó a Alice.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos señorita-le dijo el chico.

-Eso parece.

-Y parece que no me quieres decir tu nombre-le soltó el nuevo mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de delante.

En aquel momento, Emmett llamó a alguien por el nombre de "Jasper" y parecía que era al chico nuevo porque se giró a mirarlo.

-Jasper ¿te importaría sentarte con Alice? Es que en esta clase siempre me siento con Rose.

-No hay problema-le contestó el tal Jasper sonriendo. Parecía que había logrado lo que quería, conocer su nombre.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Alice. La joven dirigió una mirada irritada a Emmett. Se le había terminado demasiado rápido el juego de querer ser "la chica misteriosa". Tan rápido que no le había durado ni dos horas

-Gracias, grandullón…-le dijo a Emmett sarcásticamente.

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a ellos.

-Bueno Jasper, te presento. Ella es Rosalie mi novia-dijo señalándola.

-Es un placer, Jasper-le dijo Rosalie.

-Igualmente.

-Y la enana que está a tu lado, es Alice-dijo Emmett con tono de burla.

-Perdona, pero lo único enano que yo veo por aquí es tu cerebro-le soltó Alice enfurruñada mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Lo que le faltaba, que la pusiera en ridículo delante del chico nuevo.

-Emmett deja de meterte con Alice-le riñó Rosalie, Jasper pensará que te gusta molestar a la gente.

-Creo que ya lo ha notado-se rió Emmett.

Seguramente lo habría notado teniendo a Emmett al lado durante toda la clase.

En ese momento la profesora Reaser entró en la clase y les pidió a todos que se sentaran y que prestaran atención.

Alice se aburría terriblemente a medida que avanzaba la clase y por eso empezó a hacer dibujitos sin sentido en su cuaderno.

En aquel momento la profesora Reaser le preguntó algo sobre la clase que estaban dando aquel día, y como Alice no había prestado atención, se quedó helada. Levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno lentamente intentando buscar alguna respuesta razonable, pero nada le vino a la cabeza. El tal Jasper levantó la mano para contestar, y la profesora Reaser le dio el turno de palabra. Por lo visto la contestó correctamente ya que la profesora lo felicitó.

-A ver si atendemos más en clase señorita Brandon-la reprendió la profesora.

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper-le susurró Alice en tono irónico. La había hecho quedar en ridículo delante de todos.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitar contestar a una pregunta de la cual llevamos hablando toda la clase. No es mi culpa si no prestas atención.

Lo miró enfadada. No podía creer que el nuevo se hiciera el listo con ella. Estaba dispuesta a contestarle, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y seguir dibujando, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a aquellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado anteriormente.

* * *

**Por fin me deja subir capitulo esto!!! Siento mucho no haber subido pero os aseguro que no ha sido culpa mia, sino de fanfiction. He estado dos dias intentándolo pero no habia manera T_____T Pero bueno, la cosa es que ya puedo =)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejéis muuchos reviews!^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Yo quiero leer esos dos one-shorts!!O_O Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quieroooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Te he dicho que yo quiero? xD Con solo decirme que los tenias pensados me has hecho feliz =') Cuidate mucho guapisimaaa y muchas gracias por los reviews!!;P**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Tienes razón, Jazz es muchisimo mas que guapo, no sé como pude decir solo que era guapo T^T Graciaass por tuss reviews, me alegran los días enserioo!!=) Besitooos!!:)**

**elianna cullen: Tambien llegó el amor d mi vida!! ;P espero que te haya gustado este capii y muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Me gusta que seas honesta y me digas las cosas con sinceridad, tú sigue así^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capii y muchas gracias por tus reviews:) Besitoss!!**

**Hasta mañana! (esperemos que esta m* me deje subir^^)**

**PD: Tengo otro fic para subir, pero creo que lo empezaré a subir mañana;P**


	8. La hora del almuerzo

**La hora del almuerzo**

Estuvo toda la clase con el ceño fruncido pensando en lo que le había dicho Jasper. Para alivio de Alice el timbre sonó, haciendo que todos los alumnos corrieran hacia la puerta. Ellos también salieron del aula, Emmett y Rosalie iban delante de la mano, y parecía que tenían una conversación bastante interesante. Por otro lado, Alice estaba al lado de Jasper mirando al suelo, aunque de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo con mala cara.

Emmett y Rosalie se detuvieron.

-¿Queréis que vayamos al _Artist Café_ a desayunar algo? Me muero de hambre-les preguntó Emmett.

-Yo…no puedo, he quedado con mi madre. Después nos vemos-les mintió Alice. Ella nunca había quedado con su madre en la hora de descanso y no tenía pensado empezar a hacerlo ahora-Hasta luego-se despidió de Emmett y Rosalie, en cambio a Jasper ni lo miró.

Empezó a caminar a paso ligero por los pasillos de la academia sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Finalmente decidió ir a los jardines que había por las afueras de la academia y sentarse en unos de los bancos de por allí. Estuvo un rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la clase anterior. Tal vez su reacción había sido bastante exagerada, pero por culpa de Jasper había quedado en ridículo delante de todos. En aquel momento escuchó unos pasos delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza y vio como Jasper se acercaba lentamente al banco donde estaba sentada. Suspiró teatralmente dándole a entender que no quería que se sentara. Jasper no hizo caso y se sentó de todos modos.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie-le dijo- ¿Qué te parece si lo volvemos a intentar?

Alice lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Fuiste tú el que empezaste mal perdiéndote. Yo fui amable y te ayudé. No creo que debamos volver a intentar nada-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-De todos modos, quiero que seamos amigos. No quiero tener enemigos desde el primer día-le dijo Jasper sonriéndole. Realmente le gustaba esa sonrisa aunque no quisiera aceptarlo-No sé porque te caigo tan mal-le dijo él.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me caigas mal? Sólo me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda la clase y delante de la profesora Reaser-le dijo Alice irónicamente.

-Solo intentaba contestar correctamente, no es necesario enfadarse tanto por eso-le contestó él.

-Mira, yo me enfado cuando quiero y con quien quiero, no necesito que nadie me dé lecciones de nada-Alice se estaba empezando a exasperar.

-Ya entiendo, eres una niña mimada y si no se hace lo que tú quieres, te enfadas-parecía que a Jasper esta conversación le resultaba cómica-Además ¿tú no habías quedado con tu madre?-la había descubierto.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? No nos conocemos y ya te estás metiendo en mi vida. Y para tu información no soy una niña mimada.

-Pues lo pareces.

Alice le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. A ella también le hacía gracia esa conversación pero como era tan orgullosa no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Me llamo Jasper Whitlock y soy nuevo en esta escuela desde hace unas horas-le dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano, parecía que realmente quería llevarse bien con Alice.

Alice tardó en descruzar los brazos. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencido tan rápido, pero la cara de Jasper mientras le tendía la mano hizo que se tragara todo el orgullo que llevaba dentro.

-Alice Brandon, llevo en esta escuela desde los cuatro años-le contestó estrechándosela-¿Contento? Ya nos hemos presentado.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras Jasper se echaba a reír. Alice intentó evitarlo, pero finalmente estalló en carcajadas al igual que él. Estuvieron unos minutos riéndose, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Me toca solfeo en el aula…no recuerdo en que aula me toca- le dijo Jasper buscando el horario, realmente el chico no tenía muy buena memoria.

-En la 40. A mi me toca historia de la danza-lo ayudó Alice-Nos vemos en la última hora- se despidió de él con la mano y fue hacia su clase, no sin antes mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper por última vez, y para su sorpresa, descubrir que él también la miraba.

* * *

**Hola^^ **

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado mucho mucho=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Holitaaa! ¿A quién no le gusta sentarse junto a Jazz??;P (yo tambien quiero u.u) Bueno, como ves la cosa ya va mejorando entre estos dos^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capiii!! Muchos besitos!:)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Hola!! Tienes razón en lo de que Jasper fue un poco odioso, pero no iba a hacer que las cosas fueran tan bien entre ellos desde el principio! (me encantan esas peleas tontas ;P) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo^^ Muchos besos!!**

**elianna cullen: Holaa! Me alegro de que te guste la perspectiva de Alice! y me alegra ver cada día tus reviews n_n Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Muchos besos!^^**

**Hasta mañanaa=)**


	9. Opinión

**Opinión**

Alice estuvo toda la clase de historia de la danza intentando prestar atención a la profesora, aunque le costaba bastante. Jasper le había caído bien. Al principio la había irritado un poco pero después había visto que era un chico muy agradable, y para que mentir, guapo también y eso le daba muchos puntos a favor. Casi sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, el timbre sonó indicando el final de la clase. Ella y Rosalie caminaron lentamente hacia el aula 8 donde es tocaba clase de ballet. Durante toda la clase la señora Brandon estuvo encima de su hija mientras que Alice intentaba no agobiarse y llevar el tema lo mejor que podía.

Finalmente la clase terminó y sin saber porqué, Alice se sintió alegre al pensar que vería a Jasper en tan solo unos minutos y que se sentaría con él.

Las dos chicas entraron en el aula 45 hablando muy animadas, y como era de costumbre, Rosalie saltó para abrazarse a Emmett. Alice vio como Jasper se giraba hacia delante para no tener que presenciar aquella escena y sonrió para si misma. Se sentó a su lado y Jasper se giró hacia ella.

-¿Estos dos siempre están así?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Si, ya lo verás. Al final acabarás acostumbrándote-le contestó Alice que giró la cabeza para no encontrarse con la turbadora mirada de Jasper.

-¿Qué tal han ido tus clases?-le preguntó el joven.

-Bien, bastante bien, aún teniendo a mi madre encima todo el rato-se sinceró Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes. Mi madre es la profesora de ballet-le explicó Alice.

-¿No te gusta que tu madre te dé clases?

- No es que no me guste, es que a veces parece que da clase para mí sola.

Quería seguir hablando con él pero entró el profesor, y tuvieron que prestar atención.

Cuando la clase terminó, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Alice, como cada día tuvo que esperar a su madre.

Para su sorpresa la comida fue tranquila, sin conversaciones de academias ni de su futuro. Seguramente se debía a que su padre estaba en casa.

Después de comer se quedó en el comedor hablando con su padre de diferentes temas. Cuando fue hora de volver a la academia, se despidió de su padre y salió de casa con su madre. Al llegar vio a Emmett y a Rosalie esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?-les preguntó Alice ya que faltaba más de media hora para que empezaran las clases.

-Es que hemos ido a comer juntos y como no sabíamos que hacer, hemos decidido esperaros a ti y a Jasper aquí-le contestó Rosalie.

-Genial.

Estuvieron esperando a Jasper un rato y ya se hacía tarde.

-¿Vendrá, no?-preguntó Emmett.

-¿Por qué no tendría que venir?-le contestó Rosalie con otra pregunta.

-Mirad, por allí viene-les señaló Alice. Jasper se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Llegas tarde Jasper-le riñó Rosalie cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Lo siento, es que me he dormido-se disculpó Jasper.

-Vaya, el señor tiene que hacer su siesta-se burló Alice.

-No duermo la siesta nunca, solo a sido hoy-le contestó Jasper poniendo cara de disgusto fingido.

-Bueno, entremos que sino si que llegaremos tarde de verdad-era raro ver a Emmett tan responsable.

Alice y Rosalie se dirigieron a su clase.

-¿Que te parece Jasper?-le preguntó Rosalie con un claro doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Si estás insinuando algo, estás equivocada-le contestó Alice tajantemente.

-No insinúo nada, sólo te lo pregunto. Si quieres te doy mi opinión sobre él y después me das tú la tuya.

-Está bien.

-Pues creo que es un chico muy simpático y haría una gran pareja contigo.

-No sé porqué, pero sabía que dirías algo de eso-le dijo Alice con cara de fastidio.

-Es cierto, no lo niegues. Ahora dame tu opinión.

-Pues en mi opinión creo que, tal y como tú has dicho es un chico muy simpático y creo que sería un buen amigo. Ya está.

Rosalie iba a quejarse, pero en ese momento entró la profesora y tuvo que guardar el tema para más tarde.

* * *

**Hiii^^**

**Pues aquí estoy otro día más! El último día de las fiestas mayores de donde vivo...y eso significa que la semana que viene empiezan las clases de nuevo ='( Pero bueno, dejo de enrollarme ya xD**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No puedo creer que vaya a salir otra vez en tu fic O_O Lo esperare con ansias!!^^ Como siempre te digo, muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! I (L) U!!!=) Besitoooosss!!!**

**elianna cullen: Ai si...Jazz es tan dulce, adorable, sexy, hermoso...¿quién no se enamoraría de él? ;P QUe feliz me haces cada vez que veo un review tuyo =') 1000000 gracias!!^^ Besoss!**

**Eso es todo por hoyy, hasta mañana!:)**


	10. Aprendiendo a conocerlo

**Aprendiendo a conocerlo**

Después de la clase de ballet, la señora Brandon fue a la reunión de profesores que hacían cada día después de terminar las clases. Alice por su parte, se quedó en el aula de ballet para ensayar ya que allí tenía más espacio que en su casa. Hacía más de veinte minutos que habían terminado las clases así que lo más seguro era que en la academia solo quedaran los profesores y ella. Pero para su sorpresa vio a Jasper pasar por delante del aula de ballet y detenerse al verla bailando. Esta vez no se detuvo sino que siguió bailando hasta que terminó la coreografía.

Cuando terminó, Jasper empezó a aplaudir.

-Vaya, bailas estupendamente bien-le dijo él.

-Gracias, después de tantos años bailando, creo que se me da bien-dijo Alice riéndose.

-Creo que esta mañana no hemos terminado la conversación que habíamos empezado. Me estabas explicando que a veces parece que tu madre solo te da clases a ti-al parecer no tenía tan mala memoria como Alice había pensado.

-Ah, si…pero es una historia aburrida, no creo que te interese escucharme.

-Inténtalo, se me da bastante bien escuchar a las personas-le dijo, animándola a que continuara a hablar mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Alice lo imitó y se sentó a su lado.

-La academia es de mi padre y por lo tanto mi madre tenía que trabajar aquí. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años mis padres me llevaron a una representación de ballet y me quedé fascinada. Me encantó como se movían y como se deslizaban con aquella gracia. Desde ese día supe que quería ser bailarina de ballet, y cuando se lo dije a mi madre, no dudó en apuntarme aquí. Empezó a buscar academias más prestigiosas en ciudades más importantes, para que cuando yo tuviera un nivel elevado me aceptaran y pudiera ser bailarina. Pero creo que está demasiado obsesionada con el tema. A mí ya me gusta estar aquí. Y nunca se lo he dicho, pero mi sueño es ir a Nueva York a alguna de las academias que hay allí donde se forman algunos de los bailarines de ballet más importantes. Algún día lo conseguiré, pero no quiero que mi madre se interponga. Quiero hacerlo sola, y que me acepten por mi talento, no porque mi padre les ofrezca dinero.

Jasper la escuchaba atentamente.

-Te dije que era una historia aburrida-le dijo Alice a Jasper dándole a entender que ya había terminado.

-No es aburrida, es muy interesante. Creo que nunca debes dejar de hacer lo que realmente te gusta porque alguien se interponga, aunque sean tus padres. Tienes que ser capaz de luchar por lo que quieres, aunque tengas que pasar por encima de todo y de todos para conseguirlo.

-Yo también lo veo así, pero cada vez es más difícil.

-Cada día se hará más complicado, pero si realmente es lo que quieres, lo conseguirás.

Alice sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué? Explícame algo sobre ti-le preguntó ella.

-Mi vida no tiene comparación con la tuya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No digo que tu vida no haya sido difícil, pero a mi nunca me han regalado nada. Lo que he querido, siempre lo he tenido que conseguir a base de esfuerzo porque mis padres no podían pagarme según que cosas. No creas que te estoy juzgando, solo te explico mi realidad.

-Tenemos vidas distintas, pero en el fondo parece que nos sentimos igual-le dijo Alice con la mirada perdida-¿Y como supiste que querías tocar el piano?

-Por mi abuela. Un día en su casa, me enseñó el piano que perteneció a mi bisabuelo, que ahora lo he heredado yo. Y bueno, interpretó una melodía y me gustó tanto que le pedí que me enseñara a tocarlo. Iba casi cada día a su casa hasta que murió hace dos años. Ahora aprendo por mi cuenta, y en parte por eso quise entrar en esta academia.

-¿Algún día me enseñarás como tocas?-preguntó Alice emocionada.

-No sé Alice, no se me da bien tocar con público.

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres llegar a ser pianista si te da vergüenza tocar para una persona?

-Es cierto…-se lo pensó Jasper-de acuerdo, algún día tocaré para ti. Pero deja que me prepare previamente-añadió Jasper riendo.

-Está bien.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Jasper miró el reloj.

-¡Dios, Edward!-gritó y después se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-¡Había quedado con un amigo al terminar las clases y se me ha olvidado por completo!-le dijo Jasper tapándose la boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa.

-Pues vete, quizá aún esté esperándote, yo de todos modos me quedaré para seguir practicando-en el fondo, no sabía porqué pero no quería que se fuera, le había gustado hablar con él.

-Si será mejor que me vaya, aún tendré suerte y no se habrá marchado. Nos vemos mañana en clase, Alice.

-Hasta mañana Jasper-se despidió ella. Le había hecho gracia que el nombre del amigo de Jasper fuera el mismo que el del novio de Bella.

Lo vio salir del aula corriendo. Era hora de seguir practicando.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**Siento haber tardado en subir capitulo hoy, pero es que no he estado en mi casa en todo el dia porque me fui de shopping:)**

**ALICE CULEN -LUISA-: Pues veras en las fiestas mayores de aqui hacen bailes y cosas de esas y ponen atracciones, es muy divertido:) Y pasando al tema de la historia, me alegra que te este gustando tanto! AUnque tu ya sabes que es lo que ocurrira en en fic porque te leiste el otro!=) Cuidate mucho vale? Besitos!!!:)**

**elianna cullen: Ai si es que nuestro Jazz es lo mas bonito y tiernito que hay :3 Y ya ves que se empiezan a llevar bien *movimiento de cejas* Gracias por toooooooooooooodos tus reviews!!!^^ Muchos besos!!:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Esperaré impaciente tus reviews con todas tus opiniones, porque son muy importantes para miii!!=) Espero que lo pases super bien en la playica, y que aproveches estos ultimos dias de verano que nos quedan T___T Muchos besos guapa!!:)**

**Hasta mañana!!^^**


	11. Dudas

**Dudas**

Alice y su madre llegaron a casa sobre las ocho. Amy las recibió a las dos.

-Señorita Alice, la señorita Isabella la ha llamado antes y me ha pedido que la llamara en cuanto llegara a casa-la informó Amy.

-Está bien, voy a llamarla ahora. Gracias Amy.

Se dirigió al despacho y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de Bella y esperó. Lo cogió el padre de Bella.

-Buenas noches señor Swan, soy Alice.

-Buenas noches Alice ¿quieres hablar con Bella?

-Si, por favor.

Desde el otro lado se escuchó al padre de Bella llamándola. A los pocos segundos se escuchó la voz de Bella.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella, me ha dicho Amy que has llamado antes.

-Si, es que necesito que me hagas un favor. El viernes he quedado con Edward para ir a cenar y me ha dicho que llevará a un amigo y…-Alice la interrumpió.

-Y tú le has dicho que llevarás una amiga ¿verdad?-le preguntó ella.

-Si ¿Te importaría venir?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Iré encantada! Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Edward.

-Gracias, me has salvado. El viernes pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las ocho menos cuarto ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Iremos a cenar al Brigtsen's Restaurant y nos encontraremos allí con ellos.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto ¿cómo ha ido con el chico nuevo?-le preguntó Bella.

-Bien, muy bien. Es muy simpático-Alice no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como había conocido a Jasper.

-Me alegro. Bueno Alice, debo colgar que tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana hablamos. Hasta mañana-se despidió Bella.

-Hasta mañana Bella-Alice colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación para hacer los deberes.

Allí se encontró con Amy que le estaba doblando la ropa.

-Hola señorita Alice. Ahora me voy y le dejo hacer los deberes tranquilamente.

-No importa Amy, no me molestas.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el cuaderno donde tenía los ejercicios que debía entregar al día siguiente.

Intentaba concentrarse en los ejercicios pero su mente viajaba hasta los momentos que había pasado con Jasper aquel día. En como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas y en lo tierno que se veía cada vez que se sonrojaba. No entendía que le pasaba, no hacía ni un día que lo había conocido y ya pensaba en él de aquella forma. Tal vez era que estaba confundiendo los sentimientos. Seguramente era eso, porqué sino no se lo explicaba.

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Amy aún continuaba en su habitación, y al verla allí entretenida con la ropa, decidió preguntarle.

-Amy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro señorita, la que quiera.

-¿Tú crees que una persona se pueda enamorar de otra cuando no hace ni un día que la conoce?

Amy se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Es difícil pero no imposible.

-¿Y no puede ser simplemente una confusión? ¿Que la persona crea que está enamorada pero que no lo esté en realidad?

-Eso sería lo más probable, pero en el amor, señorita Alice, no existen confusiones.

Alice se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿Lo dice por usted?-le preguntó Amy.

-No, claro que no. Solo era una duda que me ha venido a la cabeza-se apresuró a mentir Alice.

-Claro, no creo que esa pregunta venga en sus deberes señorita Alice-le dijo sonriéndole y después de esto salió de la habitación.

Alice decidió dejar de pensar en el tema y continuar con los ejercicios.

* * *

**Hii=)**

**Buenoo ya veis que la cosa se pone interesante ¿o no? ;P**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Yo te invitaré a las fiestas de aqui!:) Bueno, Alice aún no sabe que Edward el novio de Bella, es el mismo amigo de Jasper...porque si lo supiera no seria tan emocionante! Thanks x tus reviewss!! Cuidate mucho!! Besitooss!!=)**

**elianna cullen: Claro, Alice cree que es una coincidencia que se llame igual el novio de Bella y el amigo de Jasper (pero no lo es jujuju) Gracias por tus reviews! Cuidatee! Besosssss!(K)**

**Ahora voy a subir capitulo en la otra! Hasta mañana!:)**


	12. Preparación y cena

**Preparación y cena**

La semana pasó bastante rápida para la alegría de Alice que estaba muy impaciente por conocer a Edward.

Cada día al terminar las clases, Jasper se pasaba por el aula de ballet para hablar con Alice o simplemente para verla bailar. Habían descubierto que compartían el mismo gusto por la música y que les gustaba el mismo tipo de comida. En esa semana, Jasper pudo ver lo alegre y entusiasta que era Alice. Siempre estaba riendo, y le gustaba mucho ver como se enfurruñaba como una niña pequeña. Alice, pudo notar lo reservado que era Jasper para según que cosas y lo sincero que era para otras.

Alice estaba a punto de confirmar lo que ella tanto había temido, aquello que sentía cada vez que estaba con Jasper. No quería aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía enamorarse, no estaba en sus planes enamorarse y menos de alguien al que hacía tan poco tiempo que conocía. No estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo porque según ella, no era cierto.

Era viernes por la tarde y Alice estaba buscando algún vestido bonito para ponerse pero no se decidía por ninguno. Estaba entre uno de color azul turquesa de manga larga que le llegaba por las rodillas o uno de color carne también de manga larga un poco más corto que el anterior. Decidió pedir la opinión de Amy. Cuando la mujer entró en la habitación de Alice, esta le enseñó los dos vestidos y le pidió que le dijera cual le gustaba más.

-Pruébeselos y le digo cual le queda mejor en mi opinión.

Alice se probó primero el de color carne.

-Este le queda precioso, pero es demasiado corto ¿no cree?

-A mi me gusta.

-A ver el otro.

Se probó el azul.

-Me gusta más este.

-Claro, porque es más largo-refunfuñó Alice.

-No, porque resalta más su piel. Y sigo pensando que el otro es muy corto.

Alice se acercó al espejo que tenía en su habitación.

-A mí también me gusta más este.

Finalmente se dejó el azul. Se puso unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón y buscó algo para ponerse en el pelo. Se decidió por una diadema muy fina del mismo color que el vestido. Se maquilló muy poco y de forma natural. A las ocho menos cuarto Bella llegó con su chófer. Amy la hizo entrar en la casa para que esperara a Alice. Esta no tardó en bajar.

Vaya Bella, que bonita vas-le dijo Alice.

Bella llevaba un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y traía puesta una chaqueta del mismo color. No iba maquillada porque no le gustaba.

-Gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás-le contestó Bella.

Alice sonrió

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-le preguntó a Bella.

-Si.

Las dos salieron de la casa y entraron en el coche. Se notaba bastante que Bella estaba nerviosa.

-Bella si ya has quedado antes con él, no entiendo cómo puedes estar nerviosa-a Alice le encantaba conocer gente nueva, de modo que en vez de estar nerviosa estaba entusiasmada por conocer al novio de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, es cierto. Y por lo menos te tengo a ti. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Alice se recargó en el asiento trasero del coche y suspiró, su amiga no tenía remedio.

Tardaron cinco minutos más en llegar ya que había bastante tráfico. Cuando finalmente llegaron al restaurante, Bella salió primera del coche y buscó a su novio con la mirada. Cuando lo vio empezó a caminar hacia él y Alice la siguió. Al llegar frente a los dos chicos, Alice tuvo que mirar dos veces para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loca. El chico que acompañaba al novio de Bella era Jasper. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tener palpitaciones al ver como, al igual que ella, Jasper se sorprendía por aquella casualidad.

-Vaya, Jasper, no esperaba verte por aquí-le dijo sorprendida intentando controlar su voz.

-Yo tampoco, Alice-le contestó sonriéndole.

-¿Vosotros dos os conocíais?-habló sorprendido Edward.

-Si, de la academia. Yo soy bailarina de ballet-le explicó orgullosa Alice.

-¡Vaya casualidad!-dijo Bella alegre.

Hicieron las presentaciones rápido y entraron en el restaurante. El camarero los llevó hasta la mesa que tenían reservada, realmente era un lugar acogedor. La mesa se encontraba al lado de un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver el lago, la vista era magnífica. Edward y Jasper se sentaron juntos, así quedaron enfrente de las chicas. Jasper tenía a Alice delante, y Bella estaba enfrente de Edward. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de la academia, de la Universidad a la que acudía Bella y de los planes que cada uno tenía para el futuro.

-Vaya, la cena estaba deliciosa ¿no creéis?-dijo Bella, cuando terminaron de cenar.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le contestó Edward mirándola como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol.

-Algún día podemos quedar todos, con Emmett y Rosalie si queréis. También van a la academia, Jasper ya los conoce-añadió Alice.

-¡Es una gran idea! Podríamos ir al cine, o a tomar un helado-estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

-Si, así me los presentáis-les dijo Edward.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper casi no había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado. Solo lo había hecho para pedir la cena, y de vez en cuando para contestar las preguntas que le hacían.

-Jasper ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado Edward.

-Si, estoy perfectamente.

-Es que no dices nada, Bella se pensará que eres un maleducado, Alice no lo creo, porque ya lo sabrá de la academia-bromeó Edward.

-En la academia habla mucho-le informó Alice.

-Será que hoy no tengo ganas de hablar, prefiero escuchar-aclaró él.

-Jasper, no creo que seas un maleducado, solo que eres poco hablador-le dijo Bella, para que no se sintiera mal.

-Gracias a Dios que alguien de esta mesa me entiende-dijo Jasper teatralmente.

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas. Al rato, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

-¿Os apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo? Aún es temprano- dijo Edward.

-¡Si, vamos! Hace una noche estupenda-lo apoyó Alice.

Bella y Jasper no pudieron negarse, así que se encaminaron hacia el paseo marítimo que había al lado del lago.

Edward y Bella iban cogidos de la mano hablando muy animadamente sobre algún tema, mientras que Jasper y Alice simplemente iban caminando sin decir nada. Cómo Alice se aburría decidió intervenir.

-Ya que no tienes ganas de hablar, hablaré yo ¿te parece bien?-le preguntó animadamente.

-Te escucho-le contestó Jasper mirándola fijamente.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada para decir, solo era para ver si sacabas algún tema tú.

Jasper rió ante la ocurrencia de Alice.

-Lo siento, ando escaso de temas-le dijo intentando no reírse.

-Pues vaya-Alice se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Era tan graciosa cuando hacia eso, que Jasper no pudo evitarlo y empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Edward al ver a Jasper y a Alice parados en medio del paseo marítimo mientras Jasper no podía aguantar la risa. Alice se contagió de la risa de Jasper y también empezó a reírse ella.

-Bueno, cuando acabéis, nos lo contáis, que nosotros también queremos reírnos-les dijo Bella.

-No…no es nada-intentó decir Jasper, pero la risa lo volvió a vencer.

Alice no sabía exactamente de que se estaban riendo tanto, pero como nunca había visto a Jasper reírse de aquella manera, se contagió ella también. Le dolía la barriga de la risa, pero se sentía muy bien.

Cuando por fin pararon de reírse, los cuatro entraron en una especie de club donde había mucha gente bailando.

-¿Os apetece bailar un rato?-peguntó Bella. Alice se sorprendió de que su amiga hubiera dicho eso, pero optó por callarse y dejarla.

-¡A mi sí! –le contestó Edward mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba hasta la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres que bailemos, Jasper?-le preguntó Alice, ya que parados en medio de la sala entre una gran multitud de gente bailando, les hacía parecer tontos.

-Es que…verás…a mi no se me da bien bailar, te pisaré todo el rato-le confesó Jasper.

-En ese caso te llevaré yo-le dijo Alice sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano.

-Vamos a intentarlo…-dijo Jasper mientras se la tomaba, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Alice lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y justo cuando llegaron, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. No tuvieron más remedio que acercarse y seguir el ritmo. Al sentir como la mano de Jasper se posaba en su espalda, el corazón de Alice empezó a latir con fuerza, y esperaba que Jasper no lo notara debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Aunque no le importaría mucho si la canción duraba un rato más ya que se sentía extremadamente bien.

Finalmente la canción terminó, para dejar paso a otras más animadas.

Un rato después abandonaron el club.

-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir ya, lo hemos pasado realmente bien ¿verdad Alice?-le preguntó Bella.

-Si, ha sido fantástico. Tenemos que volver a salir todos.

-Es una gran idea, nosotros siempre podemos salir, así que cuando queráis que salgamos nos avisáis-les informó Edward

-De acuerdo- Bella se acercó para darle un beso a Edward. En ese momento Alice se lo imaginó todo al revés, se imaginó que era ella la que se acercaba a Jasper para besarlo. No podía creerlo, ahora su imaginación también estaba en su contra.

El coche que las había traído, ahora las esperaba en medio de la carretera.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Se despidieron Bella y Alice.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- Se despidió Edward.

A Alice no le pasó desapercibido que Jasper no se despidió de ellas. Simplemente subió en el coche detrás de Bella y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla de manera ausente.

* * *

**Hiii^^**

**Otra vez he vuelto a juntar dos capitulos porque sino me quedaba cortito -__-' Pero bueno, mejor así ;)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, Amy no es tonta, así que intuye algo ;) Bueno, pues aqui tienes el capi de la cena! Y espero que te haya gustado mucho! Gracias por tus reviewss!! Muchos besitos!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Claro que se pueden enamorar en un día que tú y yo lo sabemos ;P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! Cuidate mucho vale?? Besos!^^**

**elianna cullen: Yo opino igual que tú sobre Amy, yo también quiero una nana así! Aqui tienes el capitulo de la cena, espero que te haya gustado! Muchos besitos!:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus packs de reviews! xD (Como para no hacerlo!) Y respecto a tu pregunta, no, no puedo parar quieta, estoy hiperactiva ultimamente y si no escribo o leo o algo me entran males por todas partes xD Iarrggh no sabes lo mucho que me gustan tus reviewss! Pasatelo muy bien y cuidate mucho idolaa!!^^ tQQ!! Besitos!(K)**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	13. Descubrimiento y convencimiento

**Descubrimiento y convencimiento**

Alice no dijo nada durante todo el camino y a Bella le extrañó mucho. Alice sentía la mirada de Bella clavada en su nuca, por eso se giró hacia ella con cara de interrogación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó a Bella.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti-le contestó.

-¿A mí?-preguntó Alice fingiendo estar sorprendida, aunque sabía a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Si, has estado todo el camino callada y desde que hemos salido del club tampoco has hablado mucho.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, será solo eso.

-Si tú no tienes ganas de hablar, es que te ocurre algo-le aclaró Bella. La conocía demasiado bien- tiene que ver con Jasper ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Si-contestó sinceramente, de todos modos ¿de qué le serviría mentir?

-¿Y qué pasa?-le preguntó Bella.

-Ese es el problema, que no sé que pasa. O mejor dicho: no sé que me pasa.

-Creo que es obvio Alice. Edward y yo os hemos visto bailando y se veía algo.

-Pues si eres tan amable de explicarme que veíais, te lo agradeceré mucho.

Bella no podía creer que bromeara en un momento como ese.

-A ver, ¿tú que sientes cuando estás con él?

-No sé...muchas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas inexplicables, no las sé explicar.

-Pues ahí está la respuesta. Estás enamorada de él Alice.

Finalmente Bella le dijo lo que no quería oír.

-Pero no puede ser, lo conozco desde hace menos de una semana-intentó razonar Alice, aún no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

-Alice así es el amor, no se puede controlar aunque quieras.

-No estoy enamorada de él Bella.

-Claro que sí, solo que te asusta aceptarlo.

-¿Y por qué debería asustarme?-Alice estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Porque es algo que nunca has experimentado, porque no sabrías controlarlo y eso te asusta. Te lo digo porque a mí me pasó. Pero también te digo, que si dejas que todo fluya puedes llegar a ser muy feliz.

Alice seguía sin encontrarle lógica.

-No sé Bella, tal vez sea una confusión, simplemente eso.

-Mira, piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?-ya habían llegado a casa de Alice, por lo que tuvieron que terminar la conversación.

-Si.

Alice bajó del coche, se despidió de Bella y entró en su casa. Encontró a su padre leyendo en el comedor.

-Hola papá-lo saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hija, tu madre ya se ha acostado. Vaya cara traes ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su padre.

-Si, perfectamente.

-Si quieres que Amy te prepare algo…-empezó a decir su padre.

-No, gracias papá. Me voy a ir a la cama ya. Hasta mañana-le dio otro beso y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Amy estaba preparándole la cama para que se acostara.

-Buenas noches señorita Alice ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó al ver la cara que llevaba.

-Si, muy bien-Alice entró en el baño para comprobar si en realidad tenía cara de enferma. Estaba muy pálida, pero aparte de eso, nada que no fuera normal.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Una vez dentro, empezó a darle vueltas al tema. ¿Y si era verdad que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Él le correspondería? No lo creía, pero empezó a imaginar lo feliz que sería si así fuera. Finalmente decidió aceptar la realidad ya que era inútil engañar a los demás y engañarse a ella misma. Sí, estaba enamorada de Jasper pero… ¿Qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante?

El sábado se despertó tarde. Le había costado mucho dormir aquella noche por los pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza. Era raro que su madre no la hubiera despertado. Se levantó lentamente y se metió en la bañera. Cuando salió, bajó al comedor y se encontró a sus padres hablando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días-los saludó.

-Buenos días hija.

-No te acostumbres a levantarte todos los sábados tan tarde-le dijo su madre.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que ayer me costó dormir.

-¿Ocurrió algo en la cena?-le preguntó su padre-cuando volviste no traías muy buena cara.

-No, estuvo muy bien. Simplemente era el cansancio.

Estuvieron un rato charlando. Después Alice les informó que iría un rato a casa de Bella ya que en la suya no tenía nada para hacer.

El chófer la llevó hasta casa de su amiga. Tocó a la puerta y le abrió el padre de Bella.

-Hola Alice, vaya sorpresa. Pasa-la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Está Bella?

-Si, arriba en su habitación, sube.

Alice subió las escaleras y antes de entrar en la habitación de Bella, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta.

Alice abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-Hola Bella-la saludó.

-Vaya Alice, no te esperaba. Estaba estudiando.

-Si molesto me voy…-empezó a decir Alice.

-No, no claro que no. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-en aquel momento Alice se arrepintió de habérselo contado todo.

-¿Te has aclarado ya?-le preguntó Bella invitándola a sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

-Creo que si-le contestó Alice sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?

-Supongo que tenías razón. Pero de todos modos no sé que hacer.

-Pues decírselo-le dijo Bella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso ni muerta-Alice no pasaría por ahí. Si él no le daba indicios de que sentía lo mismo por ella, ella no haría nada.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?

-Nada-le contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a perder esta oportunidad?

-¿Qué oportunidad? Seguramente dentro de unos meses ya no sentiré lo mismo por él, Bella.

-No lo sabes.

-De todos modos no le pienso decir nada, creerá que estoy loca por haberme enamorado de él tan rápidamente.

-Bueno…según Edward él parece sentir lo mismo por ti.

-Seguro que no. Pero por otro lado…si él sintiera lo mismo por mi sería fantástico.

-Pues díselo Alice-intentaba convencerla Bella.

-Que no le voy a decir nada. No me vas a convencer.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando del tema sin conseguir que Alice se convenciera de hablar con Jasper sobre sus sentimientos.

Finalmente Alice se fue a su casa. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de lo que sentía hacia Jasper, aunque no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**Ya se acerca lo bueno...*movimiento de cejas* **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Bueno, almenos hemos dado un paso más y Alice ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos, ya iba siendo hora! Me alegra saber que te está gustando tanto el fic^^ Cuidate mucho! Besitos:)**

**elianna cullen: Por fin Alice ha admitido lo que era tan obvio! Yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de Amy! Es la mejor^^ Gracias por tus reviews!! Besosssss:)**

**Voy a actualizar el otro, hasta mañana!!=)**


	14. Distante

**Distante**

El domingo pasó rápidamente y sin ningún imprevisto. Alice estuvo casi todo el día ensayando y haciendo los deberes.

Cuando se despertó el lunes por la mañana la embargó una inmensa alegría a pesar de que aquel día llovía. Pensó que sería porque vería a Jasper.

Desayunó rápidamente y después se fue con su madre hacia la academia. Al llegar vio como Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper la estaban esperando en la puerta. Bajó del coche con la ayuda del chófer que le entregó un paraguas.

-Buenos días a todos-les dijo Alice cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Buenos días Alice-le dijeron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez. Jasper sin embargo no dijo nada y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Alice.

Emmett y Rosalie entraron rápidamente, al parecer tenían frío. Jasper le aguantó la puerta a Alice para que entrara.

-¿Tú nunca saludas ni te despides de nadie o qué?-le preguntó directamente.

-¿Te molesta que no te haya saludado?

-No lo digo solo por hoy, sino por el viernes, tampoco me te despediste de mí- le dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-le preguntó.

-Simplemente no me gustan las personas maleducadas, eso es todo-le aclaró.

-Así que, según tú, soy un maleducado.

-Un poco, al menos eres un maleducado conmigo.

-Bueno, para que la señorita no se enfade, ahora me despediré y la saludaré siempre.

-Gracias, eso era lo que quería oír-le dijo Alice sonriéndole-no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tu clase está arriba y vas a llegar tarde-le advirtió viendo que habían llegado al aula de ballet.

-Cierto-le contestó él con cara de preocupación. Empezó a correr pasillo abajo, pero se detuvo, se giró y empezó a gritar:-¡¡¡Alice!!!

Ella se asomó por las grandes puertas de cristal.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó.

-¡Solo quería despedirme de ti! ¡Hasta luego Alice!-dijo gritando y moviendo enérgicamente la mano.

Alice giró la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Jasper era realmente extraño y cada momento que pasaba con él, por pequeño que fuera, se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

La clase de ballet fue muy relajada, no se cansó demasiado y nada más oír el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase, salió disparada hacia el aula 54. Rosalie tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-Oye ¿Por qué vas tan rápida? Ya sé que tienes ganas de ver a tu novio pero no hace falta que corras tanto-le dijo Rosalie bromeando.

Al oír aquello Alice se paró en seco y se empezó a sonrojar. Rosalie la miró sorprendida.

-¡Te has sonrojado!-le informó casi gritando.

-No es cierto-intentaba convencerla Alice.

-Claro que si, nada más oír la palabra "novio". ¿Qué me he perdido este fin de semana?-le preguntó mientras la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba casi por toda la academia.

-Nada.

-Alice, por favor. Explícamelo-casi le exigió.

-Creo que siento algo por Jasper-se rindió Alice finalmente.

-¡Lo sabía!-Rosalie se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar más.

-Pero no le digas nada a Emmett por favor, que sabemos como es y se lo diría a Jasper.

-No le diré nada si tú no quieres, esperaré a que le digas a Jasper lo que sientes por él.

-Pues espera sentada porque no se lo pienso decir.

Ya habían llegado al aula 54 y las dos se sentaron en sus pupitres esperando a Emmett y a Jasper.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Lo que oyes, no le diré nada.

Rosalie quería echarle la bronca a su amiga pero tuvo que callarse al ver a Emmett y a Jasper entrando por la puerta.

El segundo se sentó al lado de Alice como cada día, aunque esta vez no le dijo nada.

-¿No me has dicho que me ibas a saludar siempre?-le dijo Alice haciéndose la enfadada.

-Si…hola Alice-le contestó secamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó al oír su tono de voz.

-No.

-¿De verdad?-no se creía que no le pasara nada.

-No me ocurre nada ¿Qué me tendría que ocurrir?-le contestó bruscamente.

-Lo siento no quería molestarte-le dijo la chica mostrando enfado, ahora de verdad. Ella no le había hecho nada, no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Toda la alegría que le había visto hacía escasamente una hora, había desaparecido.

Alice se pasó toda la clase callada mirando a la profesora, pero no la veía realmente. Le había dolido la manera como le había contestado, ella sólo intentaba ser simpática con él, y él se mostraba distante y enfadado. No lo entendía.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Emmett y Rose se acercaron a ellos, que no se habían movido de sus asientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó Rosalie.

-Nada ¿vamos a almorzar?-le contestó Alice sonriendo o al menos intentándolo, mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

-Vamos, os esperamos fuera.

Alice, al ver que Jasper no se movía le preguntó secamente:

-¿No vienes?

-No, id vosotros, yo…me quedaré aquí.

-Como quieras.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-le preguntó Emmett al verla salir sola.

-Se ha quedado en la clase, no tendrá ganas de venir con nosotros hoy-le explicó Alice mirando al suelo.

-Que raro ¿bueno vamos?-les preguntó Rosalie.

-Vamos.

Las siguientes clases no mejoraron mucho el estado de ánimo de los dos. Continuaban sin hablarse y casi sin mirarse.

Por la tarde todo continuó igual. Al finalizar las clases, Alice se preguntaba si aquella tarde Jasper pasaría por el aula de ballet como cada día. Lo vio pasar por delante del aula, aunque esta vez no se detuvo. Por un impulso, Alice se acercó corriendo a la puerta del aula y gritó su nombre. Necesitaba hablar con él, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar hasta que no le explicara lo que le ocurría.

* * *

**Bueno buenoo! Los que hayan leido la otra historia, sabrán que pasará en el capitulo de mañana..._muahahaha!_ **

**La cosa ya se pone interesante jejejeje**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Estoy segura de que tú si que sabes lo que pasará mañana jujuju Espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo! Y muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por tus reviews! Ya no sé como agradecerte que siempre te pases por aquí^^ Muchos besos!:)**

** Hasta mañanaa^^**


	15. Aceptación

**Aceptación**

Jasper se acercó a ella lentamente y sin mirarla a los ojos le preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber que te pasa-le dijo ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, no me pasa nada.

-Claro que te pasa algo, esta mañana estabas muy alegre y cuando nos hemos vuelto a ver parecías enfadado conmigo. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo.

-Pues si estás enfadado contigo no lo tomes con los demás-le dijo Alice enfadada.

-Lo sé, no quería ser tan brusco.

-¿Puedo saber porque estás enfadado?

Parecía que se lo estaba pensando ya que tardó en responder.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que es mejor que no sepas porqué estoy enfadado.

-Mira Jasper, intento ser amable contigo aunque hoy me has enfadado mucho ¿y tú no me quieres contar que te pasa? Creo que me debes una explicación y no me moveré de aquí, ni tú tampoco, hasta que me la des-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Alice sintió que se ponía nervioso y no sabía porqué. Le costó hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo:

-Me gustas mucho, Alice.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y empezó a sonrojarse. Creía que le fallaba el oído, pero al parecer era cierto lo que Jasper le decía ya que él también se había sonrojado. Le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido y ya no alcanzaba a escuchar nada más que los latidos furiosos de su corazón, que parecía luchar por salirse de su pecho. De modo que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Lo sé es muy precipitado, pero no sé Alice…no quería aceptarlo y finalmente lo hice y te lo iba a decir hoy, pero he oído algo que no me ha gustado y por eso mismo estaba enfadado. Probablemente no tendría que habértelo dicho pero me era muy difícil seguir guardándomelo dentro y…

Alice no pensó en nada más, ya había oído suficiente para saber que lo que quería hacer era lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a él y unió sus labios con los de Jasper. Fue su primer beso y poco le importó no tener experiencia. Para su sorpresa, los de Jasper siguieron los suyos con total naturalidad, como si hubieran sido creados para besarse. Intentó mostrarle todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

No sabía si mirarlo, seguramente estaba roja como un tomate y sentía que temblaba por los nervios y la alegría.

-Alice…-susurró Jasper -Tú... ¿que sientes?-no podía creer que le preguntara eso. Parecía que el beso no había servido de nada.

-Te lo acabo de demostrar Jasper Whitlock-le contestó aún mirando al suelo.

-Pero…-empezó Jasper.

-¿Qué mas quieres que te demuestre? No es fácil para mí ponerme delante tuyo y decirte lo que siento-se sinceró Alice.

-Pues necesito que me lo digas.

-¿No te basta con el beso?

-Dímelo Alice-le suplicó Jasper.

Alice empezó a pasearse por la sala dando vueltas. Parecía buscar la manera correcta de expresarle sus sentimientos. Después de un minuto paseándose por el aula, se paró, le miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz firme:

-Jasper, tú también me gustas mucho. Me di cuenta después de ir a cenar el viernes. Yo tampoco lo quería aceptar pero ya no puedo, ni quiero seguir negándole a mi corazón lo que siento por ti. Quiero…quiero estar contigo-no podía creer que todo aquello lo hubiera dicho ella. Aunque estaba feliz de haberlo expresado con palabras.

Jasper no le contestó, parecía que estaba procesando las palabras que le había dicho Alice, pero ella no podía esperar.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas Jasper, no he dado tantas vueltas pensando en lo que tenía que decirte para que no me contestes-le dijo Alice impacientemente.

Jasper se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? Yo…no tengo nada para ofrecerte…bueno sí, mi amor, que no es poco. Pero aparte de eso…nada más.

-Con eso me basta y me sobra-le contestó Alice sonriéndole mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía que ella también podía ser feliz.

* * *

**Hii^^ Aqui tenéis el capitulo, ya era hora de que pasara ¿no? ;P Espero que os haya gustado!! De ahora en adelante tendré que actualizar por las tardes o por las noches porque con las clases no tendré mucho tiempo =( Pero intentaré hacerlo cada día :)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Tú ya sabías lo que pasaba!=) Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capi!! Muchos besitos:P**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Bueno, no es exactamente como tú dices, pero si, la historia tiene que durar, por lo tanto aún faltan muuuchas cosas por contar! Digamos que esto es solo el comienzo^^ Me alegro de tenerte otra vez por aqui!! =) Cuidate mucho guapisima!! Besos!!!(K)**

**elianna cullen: Últimamente FF no va demasiado bien...me hace demasiadas tonterias ¬¬** **ni me deja ver los reviews a veces ò_ó Bueno, en este capi ya sabemos porque Jasper estaba tan serio ;P Gracias por pasarte! Besitos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Yo que tú esperaría a llorar en los capitulos de NY, porque me dan penita hasta a mi ='( Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besos!:)**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	16. Decisión

**Decisión**

Estuvieron un rato sentados en el suelo hablando de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que harían a partir de aquel momento.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído esta mañana que no te ha gustado?-le preguntó Alice a Jasper acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea como yo me he imaginado, pero en ese momento no me ha sentado bien.

-¿Qué era?

-Emmett me ha dicho que si el novio de Rosalie fuera de clase trabajadora, a sus padres les daría un infarto. Y bueno…he pensado que tal vez los tuyos…pensaran igual. No los estoy juzgando por supuesto, pero no sé como reaccionarán.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero me da igual, estoy cansada de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y como lo tengo que hacer, quiero estar contigo y ni ellos ni nadie van a impedir que estemos juntos-le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Jasper se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero tuvieron que separarse al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. En el aula entró la señora Brandon y al verlos sentados los miró con reprobación.

Alice soltó la mano de Jasper rápidamente y se separaron de inmediato.

-Hola mamá-dijo Alice con un leve temblor en la voz.

Jasper se tensó.

-Buenas tardes a los dos. Alice, pensaba que estarías bailando-le dijo su madre con su característico tono autoritario.

-Estaba bailando, pero vino él y estábamos comentando los deberes ¿verdad?-le dijo a Jasper, suplicándole con la mirada que no le dijera nada a su madre.

-Si, es verdad.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Alice?

-Claro, él es Jasper Whitlock, entró en la academia hace una semana y toca el piano.

-Yo soy Caroline Brandon, la madre de Alice.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Brandon.

-¿Así que tu apellido es Whitlock?-le preguntó la señora Brandon.

-Así es.

-De modo que tu padre es Carlisle Whitlock, el doctor.

-Si señora. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué lo conoce?

- No, no lo conozco, simplemente tengo oído que es un gran doctor, y que podría trabajar en un hospital más prestigioso ganando más dinero. Pero si tu padre prefiere quedarse en Nueva Orleans será por algo-su madre siempre miraba por el prestigio y por el dinero y eso molestaba mucho a Alice.

-Le gusta vivir aquí.

-Eso está bien.

-Bueno yo…debo irme, se ha hecho tarde-les dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba.

-Adiós señora Brandon.

-Adiós.

-Hasta mañana Alice

-Hasta mañana.

-¿De modo que este es el chico nuevo?-le preguntó su madre con desprecio en la voz.

-Si, por eso le estaba ayudando con los deberes.

-Pues que no se convierta en costumbre eso de que venga cada día después de las clases, debes ensayar Alice.

-Lo sé.

Las dos salieron de la academia y subieron al coche que las llevaría a su casa. Su padre se había marchado de viaje y no volvería hasta el jueves. Por la noche, Alice estaba sentada en su cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación, supuso que sería Amy. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció su madre.

-Hola mamá ¿necesitas algo?

-Si, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Me he tomado la libertad de enviar una carta al _Juilliard School _de Nueva York, para ver si te aceptan para el año que viene.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque has hecho eso?!-le preguntó a su madre enfurecida.

-Bueno, el otro día encontré unos folletos del _Juilliard School _aquí en tu habitación y supuse que ya te habías decidido por una academia. Tengo que decirte que has escogido muy bien Alice.

-Pero mamá ¿por qué has hecho eso sin consultarme antes? ¡Sabes que yo no quiero marcharme de aquí aún!

-Lo sé hija, pero es lo mejor para ti, créeme.

-¡Tú no sabes que es lo mejor para mí! No me iré de aquí hasta que yo lo decida mamá-no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Jasper ahora.

-Si te aceptan, claro que te irás Alice. Nos iremos todos-la desafió su madre.

-Pues espero que no me acepten-le dijo a su madre lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Bueno Alice, ya hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? Hasta mañana-se despidió de su hija y salió cerrando la puerta.

Alice se tumbó en la cama pensando en aquello. ¿Qué pasaba si la aceptaban? Ella no quería separarse de Jasper ahora que estaba con él. No había muchas probabilidades de que la aceptaran, por eso mismo decidió no decirle nada a nadie y seguir con su vida ahora que empezaba a tomar forma.

* * *

**Holaa! Como os dije, hoy ya veis que he tardado bastante más en actualizar...pero es que he tenido clase todo el día, peor mañana voy solo por la mañana, de modo que tengo toooda la tarde libre para actualizar^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy! Ya véis como se están poniendo las cosas jejeje**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Me alegra que te encnate tanto el fic xD Y tranquila, que aunque tenga que actualizar más tarde, actualizare siempre, no puedo dejar a mis lectoras sin su trocito de fic de cada día! (que raro ha sonado eso :S) Bueno, pues muchas gracias, ya lo sabes;) Muchos besos!(K)**

**NatsuALice-Quirky: Sospechas bien, no todo será de color de rosa. La señora Brandon estará hurgando por ahi (ya te he dado una pista ;D) Suerte para mañana! Ya verás como las clases te irán genial =) Muchos besos guapisima!^^**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que te está gustando el fic! Besitos:)**

**Hasta mañamaa!=)**


	17. El primer día

**El primer día**

Se despertó a causa del silencio. No oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su ventana y eso le pareció extraño. Normalmente si llovía un día, al otro también, pero ese día no era el caso. Decidió levantarse aunque no sabía que hora era. Eran las siete menos cuarto. Se fue a bañar y bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa en la cara. Decidió no preocuparse por el tema de la academia y optó por disfrutar del tiempo con Jasper, eso sería lo mejor.

-Buenos días señorita Alice, parece que hoy es un buen día-la saludó Amy mientras le servía el desayuno.

-Así es-le contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y puedo saber porqué?-le preguntó Amy.

Alice iba a empezar a explicárselo todo cuando su madre entró en el comedor.

-Vaya, buenos días hija.

Alice no le contestó. No estaba de humor para hablar con ella, y no quería que le amargara el día. Amy salió del comedor para traerle el desayuno a la señora Brandon.

Alice cogió el periódico que había sobre la mesa y leyó el gran titular que aparecía en la portada:

**"Michael Brandon, propietario de la prestigiosa **_**New Orleans Dance and music Academy, **_**ha comprado la gran empresa de papel ****Dealers & Distributors."**

No entendía por qué su padre compraba tantas empresas, como si las necesitara.

Terminó de desayunar rápido ya que aquel día no quería estar cerca de su madre. Salió del comedor y se fue a la cocina, donde sabía que se encontraba Amy.

-Hola Amy-la saludó.

-Hola cielo. Bueno, ¿me explicará porqué hoy es un buen día? Aunque creo conocer la respuesta.

-¿A sí?-le preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba sobre el mueble de la cocina.

-Eso creo.

-Venga, dime qué es lo que crees.

-¿Por un chico?-preguntó Amy sin dejar de fregar los platos.

-Si-le contestó Alice sonriendo-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Porqué la conozco desde que nació y por aquella pregunta que me hizo hace una semana. Supuse que lo preguntaba por usted ya que nunca se había enamorado seriamente.

-Pues vaya.

-Explíqueme como es. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es físicamente?

Alice iba a contestarle a todas aquellas preguntas cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre diciéndole que debían irse.

-Después te lo cuento todo Amy-se despidió de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salió a toda prisa para no hacer esperar a su madre y las dos subieron al coche. Al llegar, Alice le dijo a su madre que esperaría a que llegara Rosalie para entrar con ella, aunque era mentira. Ella quería esperar a Jasper para verlo cuanto antes, pero si se lo explicaba a su madre seguramente no la entendería. Se sentó en las escaleras para esperarlo. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para empezar las clases, lo más seguro era que tardara en llegar. Empezó a tener frío y quiso darse calor con sus brazos, pero no lo consiguió. Para su sorpresa, aparcó una camioneta bastante vieja de color azul oscuro delante de ella de la que bajó Jasper. Alice se levantó corriendo y cuando Jasper se acercó a ella le dio un beso que pretendía ser corto, pero no se pudieron aguantar. Alice le pasó los brazos por encima del cuello, y Jasper puso las manos en la cintura. Cuando al fin decidieron separarse, Jasper le preguntó traviesamente:

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-Ahora mismo tengo calor-le contestó Alice riendo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero se separaron cuando oyeron que alguien carraspeaba a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, que escondido lo teníais ¿no?-Emmett los miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

Alice vio como Jasper enrojecía.

-Verás Emmett, es que estamos juntos desde ayer por la tarde-le explicó Alice, tranquilamente. No era nada malo que estuvieran juntos y sabía que a Emmett le parecería muy bien.

-¿Estáis juntos? Yo pensaba que Alice se estaba ahogando y tú le estabas haciendo el boca a boca para salvarla-dijo con gesto serio, señalando a Jasper.

Alice y Jasper cruzaron miradas de incredulidad, Emmett no podía ser tan inocente.

-Era broma, ya se notaba que Alice también ponía empeño en el beso-se burló Emmett.

Alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y ella y Jasper empezaron a reír ante el gesto de dolor que hizo Emmett.

-Pues me alegro por vosotros de verdad, ahora seremos Rosalie y yo los que tengamos que aguantar vuestros momentos de pasión.

-No creo Emmett, cuando tú y Rosalie estáis juntos perdéis la noción del tiempo- declaró Jasper.

-Pero las primeras semanas de estar juntos siempre son las más horribles-les dijo Emmett demostrándoles que tenía experiencia en este tema.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie y como de costumbre se abrazó a Emmett.

Los chicos las acompañaron hasta el aula de ballet y una vez allí, Jasper se acercó a Alice y le susurró al oído:

-¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo ganas de separarme de ti.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco-le contestó Alice mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a besarlo. Esperaba que su madre no la hubiera visto.

Sonó el timbre y se tuvieron que separar para irse cada uno a su clase. Rosalie que aún no sabía nada del tema, arrastró a Alice hasta dentro de la clase pidiéndole que se lo contara todo con pelos y señales.

* * *

**¿No son adorables? :3 Ains...me los comería! =) Espero que os haya gustado este cai y que me dejéis muchos reviews!!^^ (que ellos dos se lo merecen! =D)**

**elianna cullen: Ultimamente FF no va bien ¬¬ a mi no me deja ver ni siqiuera mis propias acualizaciones u_u' Centrándonos en el fic, tienes razón, la amadre de Alice es una pesada con todas las letras...pero bueno, aún le falta mucha guerra por dar xD Gracias por pasarte!! Muchos besitos^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Yo también odio a la madre de Alice, es una entrometida Ò_Ó Pero bueno...que le vamos a hacer xD 100000 gracias por tus reviews! Cuidatee y muchos besos(K)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Bueno, si que podrán ser felices! (de momento u_u) Yo quiero leer ese fic/mini-fic/one-short nuevo tuyo!! Yo quierooooooo!!! Me harías feliz, MUY feliz, ya lo sabes!! Tus fans te esperan (y dentro de esas fans ya sabes que estoy yo la number 1) Espero que lo subas^^ Besitos!!!;)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, la madre de Alice es mas pesada...que yo que sé por dios. No deja en paz a nadie, ni a su hija ni a su marido xD Gracias por pasarte^^ Muchos besos=)**

**Hasta mañana:)**


	18. Cinco minutos

**Cinco minutos**

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en las clases generales Alice y Jasper no se separaban el uno del otro, y en la hora del almuerzo fueron a sentarse en aquel banco donde habían hablado el primer día que Jasper estuvo en la academia. Hablaban, reían, se abrazaban, se besaban y ya habían cogido la costumbre de ir de la mano.

Por la tarde, Jasper se dirigió como cada día al aula de ballet para estar un rato con Alice. Esta se encontraba bailando y vio como Jasper entraba en el aula sin hacer ruido, se sentó en una esquina y la observó en silencio. Parecía que disfrutaba mucho viéndola bailar. Alice ponía todo su empeño, se notaba que realmente le gustaba el ballet. Cuando terminó, tragó una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarla, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba Jasper. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Aún me tienes que enseñar como tocas el piano-le recordó Alice.

-Es cierto. Cuando quieras me lo dices y te llevo a casa de mi abuela, es que lo tengo allí guardado porque en mi casa no hay espacio.

-Está bien.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados. Jasper dibujaba círculos en el suelo con sus dedos, parecía que quería decirle algo pero no estaba convencido del todo. Finalmente habló:

-¿Le has contado a tus padres…?-no sabía como debía terminar la frase.

-¿Lo nuestro?-le ayudó Alice, que parecía que lo había asumido mejor que él.

-Si.

-No, no se lo he contado. No creas que me avergüenzas ni nada por el estilo porque no es así. Es que mi padre está fuera estos días y no volverá hasta el jueves y quiero decírselo a los dos juntos. ¿Te molesta que lo haga así?

-No, para nada, solo era para saberlo.

-¿Tú si se lo has contado?

-Si, realmente se lo han tomado bien. Muy bien.

-Vaya, eso es genial.

-Hoy he leído en el periódico que tu padre ha comprado otra empresa.

-Si, se pasa la mitad del tiempo fuera comprando más y más empresas. No entiendo para que necesita tantas. Por eso está fuera. No me gusta que no esté en casa. Digamos que él me comprende más que mi madre.

-Entiendo. Yo no he tenido ese problema, mis padres nunca viajan.

-Me gustaría conocerlos, dicen que tu padre es un gran doctor y que tu madre es una mujer muy cariñosa.

-Si, es cierto. Algún día te los presentaré.

-Si tengo que esperar tanto para conocerlos como para que me enseñes como tocas el piano, ya puedo esperar sentada-se quejó Alice.

-Qué graciosa-le dijo Jasper irónicamente.

Alice le sacó la lengua.

-¿Hoy también vendrá tu madre?-le preguntó él.

-Supongo, viene cada día. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te cayó bien?

-No es eso, solo es que no me esperaba que la mujer que vino fuera ella. Parece muy…autoritaria.

-Lo es. Pero en el fondo es una buena madre-no estaba muy segura de esto último, pero pensó no decir nada por si acaso.

-¿No vas a seguir bailando? Si entra y te ve sentada pensará que soy yo el motivo por el cual no bailas-daba la sensación de que se sentía culpable.

-¿Y no eres tú el motivo por el cual no bailo?-le preguntó Alice mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jasper.

-No sé…espero que no-le contestó mientras alargaba el cuello para llegar hasta los labios de Alice.

Podrían pasarse así horas y días sin importarles nada.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya, no quiero que dejes de bailar por mi culpa-le dijo Jasper cuando se separaron, poniendo cara de disgusto fingido.

-Es temprano, quédate un ratito más-le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

De ese modo siempre conseguía que los demás se sintieran culpables e hicieran lo que ella quería, aunque con su madre había dejado de funcionar hacía años.

-Está bien…cinco minutos más-se rindió Jasper.

Y esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en media hora.

* * *

**Holaa! Aprovecho para actualizar ahora que tengo un huequecito...el fic de "El protector" lo actualizaré cuando venga de clase=)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capii y que me dejéis muchos reviews:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Si que son monos...ains...yo tambien quiero un Jazz...que lástima que no los vendan en los supermercados...jope...xDD Ya te lo dije, pero no importa, me gusta mucho tu nueva historia! Asi que espero que actualices pronto^^ Muchos besos!!(K)**

**elianna cullen: Bueno, al menos en este capitulo no hemos tenido a la madre de Alice por aqui...hoy no nos ha molestado xD Cuidatee y muchos besitos!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Jajaj ya veo que si te gustan mic fics! siempre te pasas x ellos^^ Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass!! MuuuuuuuuuaaaK!***

**Serena Princesita Hale: Yo si fuera Alice, tampoco tendría ganas de separarme de mi Jazz en todo el dia...jooo yo quiero uno...xD Gracias por tu reviews!! muchos besos:)**

**Luego nos leemos en mi otra historia^^**


	19. Novio, el cine y la cena

**Novio, el cine y la cena**

Aquella noche Bella llamó a Alice. A su madre no le gustaba que llamara tanto porqué según ella la distraía demasiado, pero Alice hacía caso omiso de la quejas de su madre. Se dirigió al despacho para coger el teléfono.

Nada más coger el auricular y saludar a su amiga, se escuchó desde el otro lado:

-¿No tienes nada que explicarme Mary Alice?-casi gritó Bella.

-Creo que ya lo sabes-rió Alice.

-Gracias por haberme llamado ayer y habérmelo explicado todo…-se ofendió Bella.

-Lo siento, es que después de lo que pasó no pude pensar en nada más. Por cierto ¿cómo te has enterado?

-Pues resulta que tu novio-al oír eso Alice no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, no había pensando en que por fin tenía novio-se lo ha explicado al mío como buen amigo que es, y Edward me lo ha contado a mí.

-Las noticias vuelan.

-Si, pero si hubiera tenido que esperar a que me lo contaras tú…

-Lo siento, de veras.

-No importa, no sólo te llamaba para echarte la bronca. ¿Te apetece que vayamos el viernes al cine y después a cenar? Iremos con Jasper y Edward. Mañana pregúntales a Rosalie y a Emmett si quieren venir también.

-Está bien. He oído que han estrenado "_Cita en los cielos" _protagonizada por _Lon McCallister_-Alice estaba loca por aquel actor-podríamos ir.

-¡Si!

En aquel momento se escuchó a la señora Brandon gritando que era hora de hacer los deberes.

-Bueno Bella, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos el viernes.

-Adiós Alice.

Colgó y subió a su habitación a hacer los deberes.

El viernes por la tarde Alice reunió a sus padres ya que tenía algo que contarles.

-¿De qué se trata Alice?-le preguntó su padre.

No sabía como empezar a hablar.

-¿Tienes algún problema Alice?-le preguntó su madre preocupada.

-No, no es nada malo.

-Pues dínoslo hija-la ayudó su padre.

-Veréis…estoy saliendo con un chico-les informó Alice. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¿No será con aquel chico nuevo? ¿El que estaba el otro día en el aula de ballet contigo?-le preguntó su madre horrorizada.

-Si…-contestó Alice.

-Yo no sé quién es-le dijo su padre.

-Se llama Jasper Whitlock y entró en la academia hace unas semanas-le explicó Alice.

-Hija no puedes haberte enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo-le dijo su madre.

-Pues así es mamá.

-Seguro que dentro de poco te darás cuenta de que tengo razón y verás que solo es un enamoramiento pasajero.

-Caroline déjala. Si está enamorada pues muy bien, me alegro mucho por ella. Pero dile que te trate bien, sino ya arreglaré yo cuentas con él-le informó su padre.

-Tranquilo papá, se porta muy bien conmigo-estaba feliz de que al menos su padre la entendiera. Ya sabía que su madre se quejaría.

-Tráelo un día para que lo conozcamos-le pidió su padre.

-Está bien-aceptó Alice alegre.

Salió del comedor muy feliz. Subió a su habitación para vestirse ya que se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Alice estaba en la puerta, esperando a que pasara Rosalie a buscarla. El coche tardó un poco en llegar, y aún debían ir a buscar a Bella.

Iban con diez minutos de retraso, pero Rosalie siempre decía que era bueno hacer esperar a los chicos, por lo que no les importó demasiado. Cuando llegaron, vieron a sus respectivas parejas charlando alegremente. Las tres bajaron del coche y se acercaron a los chicos. Alice le dio un beso a Jasper, mientras las demás hacían lo mismo con sus novios. Emmett se encargó de presentar a Rosalie a Edward.

Entraron en el cine y compraron tres bolsas de palomitas. Cuando entraron en la sala se sentaron por parejas, estaban Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella y Rosalie y Emmett. La sala estaba casi llena, solo habían dos o tres asientos vacíos. La película empezó y se hizo el silencio.

Emmett y Rosalie no prestaban mucha atención a la película ya que estuvieron haciéndose manitas la mayor parte del tiempo. Edward y Bella parecían entretenidos con la trama y según visualizó Alice, Jasper se aburría bastante ya que no podía evitar bostezar cada cierto tiempo. Alice por su parte, disfrutaba viendo a su amor platónico cada vez que salía en pantalla. Le estaba gustando mucho la película y cuando estaba por terminar, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jasper visiblemente preocupado.

-Es que no quiero que él se vaya y ella se quede sola, como al principio-le dijo Alice entre sollozos.

-Bueno, Alice seguramente él volverá-intentó consolarla Jasper.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si yo fuera él, claro que volvería-le dijo mientras le tendía un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

Al terminar la película, Alice no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas más.

Emmett y Rosalie tampoco habían prestado atención, en cambio Edward y Bella la habían visto toda, al igual que Alice, que no se reponía.

-Bueno Alice no es para tanto. Además no te quejes que has visto a ese novio tuyo-le dijo Jasper fingiendo estar celoso.

Al oír aquello, Alice sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo? Para nada.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado celoso-le dijo Alice separándose de él, poniendo cara de enfado.

Jasper la volvió a abrazar.

-Vale si, si que estoy celoso.

-Lo sabía-Alice puso cara de triunfo y unió sus labios con los de él.

-Bueno parejita, ¿vamos a cenar o pensáis quedaros así toda la noche?-les interrumpió Emmett, tan oportuno como siempre.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Alice separándose de Jasper, mientras lo arrastraba de la mano.

Fueron a cenar al Brigtsen's Restaurant, como la última vez. Durante la cena, Emmett explicó chistes como solía hacer siempre.

Terminaron de cenar y pagaron la cuenta entre todos.

-¿Queréis que vayamos a bailar como la semana pasada?-propuso Bella.

-Es que… Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a su casa para planear algo…-contestó Rosalie, sonrojándose.

-Mis padres no están en casa y queremos aprovechar, ya nos entendéis.

-Si, claro-contestó Edward escondiendo una sonrisa-id, id, aprovechad el tiempo al máximo.

-¿No os importa?-preguntó Emmett.

-No, ya os entendemos-le contestó Jasper intentando no reírse.

-Gracias, ¡nos vemos el lunes! ¡Edward a sido un placer!-dicho esto, se fueron casi corriendo.

-Bueno, ya estamos como la semana pasada, ¿vamos a bailar o vosotros también queréis aprovechar el tiempo?-les dijo Bella a Alice y Jasper.

Alice dio un respingo al oír aquello, se sonrojó y le dijo:

-Vamos a bailar, anda.

Fueron al mismo club de la semana pasada ya que no conocían otro.

Esta vez, Alice dejó que fuera Jasper el que la guiara, después de todo no lo hacían tan mal. Finalmente salieron del club porque de la gente que había, se estaban agobiando.

* * *

**Hii^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, si os gusta, si no os gusta, o si queréis decirme algo, dejadme un review^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Bueno, ya ves que la madre de Alice tenía que poner pegas como siempre...pero que le vamos a hacer. Espero que actualices tu fic hoy! Porque me dejaste intrigada, y ayer más cuando me dijiste que empezarías con un Alice POV! Muchos besos guapa!!:)**

**elianna cullen: QUe feliz que me hacen tus reviews, no llegas a saber cuanto^^ Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss *Romy pone cara de felicidad* MUchos besos!!=)**

**Romina: Me ha hecho gracia ver a alguien que se llama igual que yo, mas que nada porque en España hay poca gente con ese nombre!:) Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis fics!!:D:D:D Gracias por pasarte! Besitos!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Yo tambien quiero tener a Jazz para mi...pero va a ser que no xP Gracias por tus reviews y por pasarte siempre!! Muchos besitos!=)**

**ALICE** **CULLEN -LUISA-: ¿Qué habrás hecho ya para que te castiguen? jajaja a mi no me castigan porque les hago pucheros ;P (ojalá los míos funcionaran tan bien como los de Alice U_U) Espero que te quiten el castigo pronto! Besitos!=)**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	20. Algo obvio

**Algo obvio**

-¿Hoy también os vienen a buscar?-les preguntó Edward a las chicas cuando salieron del club

-No, hoy no.

-Pues si queréis os acompañamos a casa.

-Está bien, pero Bella vive en una punta de la ciudad y yo en la otra-les informó Alice.

-En ese caso, yo acompaño a Bella y Jasper que te acompañe a ti.

-De acuerdo-contestó Alice.

-Jazz mañana nos vemos en la obra ¿no?-le preguntó Edward a Jasper.

-Si, a las seis allí. Hasta mañana Edward, hasta pronto Bella-se despidió Jasper.

-¡Adiós!-contestaron Edward y Bella a la vez.

Jasper y Alice se encaminaron hacia la casa de esta charlando animadamente.

-Me gusta como suena tu nombre abreviado, _Jazz_- le dijo Alice con una risita.

-Si es gracioso.

-Y no sabía que trabajabas en una obra, nunca me cuentas nada-le dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no te cuento nada?-le preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

-Nunca me has dicho que trabajas en una obra,_ Jazz-_se quejó Alice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pues si, antes trabajaba todos los días, ahora nada más los sábados.

-Está bien, algún día iré a verte-afirmó Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Si, quiero verte lleno de polvo, seguro que estarás igual de guapo que siempre-le contestó Alice moviendo las cejas.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de verme lleno de polvo, ven mañana-la desafió Jasper.

-De acuerdo-le contestó Alice sacándole la lengua.

Estuvieron hablando de diferentes temas hasta que llegaron a casa de Alice.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-le preguntó Jasper agrandando los ojos cuando estuvieron delante de la gran mansión.

-Si.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una gran casa de color marrón claro de dos pisos. Tenía muchas ventanas y un gran jardín con muchos árboles. Y eso solo era la parte de delante. Por detrás tenía un pequeño estanque y unos bancos para sentarse.

-Vaya, es grandiosa-afirmó Jasper.

-Si, pero no me gustan las casas tan grandes.

-¿A no?

-No, me gustaría vivir en una casa blanca, pequeña…y con un porche. Desde siempre he soñado con una casa así-le confesó Alice.

-Es genial.

-¿Tú nunca has soñado con tu casa ideal?-le preguntó.

-No. Más bien he soñado con mi chica ideal, y sinceramente, se parecía bastante a ti-le dijo mientras miraba a Alice.

Al oír aquello, Alice se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias _Jazz.- _le dijo mientras le daba un beso-¿Sabes? Hoy les he contado a mis padres que estoy contigo.

-¿Y…como se lo han tomado?-preguntó Jasper temiendo la respuesta.

-Mi padre bien, mi madre…bueno…también, aunque ella cree que lo nuestro no va enserio. Yo le he dicho que sí, pero piensa que no sé lo que quiero. Así que la he dejado por imposible.

-Bueno, es un alivio saber que no les ha sentado tan mal.

-Me han dicho que les gustaría conocerte. Bueno mi padre, porqué mi madre ya te conoce. Podrías venir un día a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que venir tú a la mía. ¿Por qué no vienes el domingo a comer y por la tarde nos vamos a casa de mi abuela y te enseño como toco el piano?

-¡Si!-le contestó Alice entusiasmada.

-Se lo diré a mi madre para que prepare algo bueno para comer.

Alice rió, y le dijo:

-Será mejor que entre ya- Y se puso de puntillas para besar, una vez más, los labios de Jasper.

-Hasta mañana, Alice. Recuerda que me has dicho que vendrías a verme-le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo intentaré, hasta mañana Jasper.

Entró en la casa y subió a su habitación. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mordiéndose el labio, intentando esconder una sonrisa, pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía que estaba loca por Jasper.

* * *

**Holaa^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado mucho=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Que bonito es el amor, y que bonitos son ellos *_* A mi el papá de Alice me encanta, encima que el pobre tiene que aguantar a la pedante de su mujer...ains...-__-' Thanks por tus reviewss!! Ya lo sabes, pero te lo digo otra vez, me encanta tu historiaaaaa!!!!=) Besos!!:3**

**elianna cullen: Lo que tienen que hacer los chicos por sus novias, ver peliculas romanticas jijiji Que adorables que son :3 GRacias por pasarte siempre! Muchos kisses=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: A mi tambien me gustaria pasar el tiempo como Emmett y Rose, pero Alice y Jasper aun no...porque la espera valdra la pena, aunque tu ya lo sabes ;) A ver si te quitan el castigo pronto!! Besos!=)**

**Hasta mañana:)**


	21. La obra

**La obra**

Alice se levantó temprano aquella mañana, tanto que su madre se sorprendió al verla bajar a desayunar tan pronto. Su padre estaba sentado al lado de ella hojeando el periódico.

-Buenos días-los saludó sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Solo son las nueve-le dijo su madre.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer-le contestó Alice mientras untaba de mermelada una tostada.

-¿Puedo saber que cosas?

-Voy a ir a ver a Jasper a la obra-le contestó finalmente. Sabía cual sería la reacción de su madre al escuchar aquello, por lo que no se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a ir a un lugar como ese?-le preguntó poniendo cara de horror.

-Mamá, solo voy a un descampado donde están haciendo obras, no me va a pasar nada-intentó explicarle Alice.

-De ninguna manera, no vas a ir Mary Alice.

-Ya le dije a Jasper que iría, no pienso quedarme aquí-discrepó Alice.

-No me entra en la cabeza como te has podido fijar en alguien como él. Hija tú puedes aspirar a más, a mucho más.

-¿Tanto te cuesta entender que le quiero y que quiero estar con él?-alzó la voz Alice.

-Pues ahora que me lo preguntas, si, si me cuesta entenderlo. Llegará un día en que comprenderás que yo tengo razón. Te darás cuenta de que solo es un enamoramiento pasajero y de lo equivocada que estás.

-Pues hasta que llegue ese día, voy a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él.

Su madre iba a quejarse, pero su padre la interrumpió.

-Déjala Caroline, si ella es feliz, nosotros también tendríamos que serlo-la ayudó su padre, que se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación.

-Por cierto papá-Alice prefirió dirigirse a su padre esta vez-Jasper me ha invitado a comer en su casa mañana ¿puedo ir?-le preguntó poniendo cara de niña inocente.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Alice ¿no vais muy deprisa?-intervino su madre.

-No creo, además ya que me han invitado no voy a decirles que no.

Su madre le echó una mirada reprobatoria. Iba a quejarse otra vez, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y seguir desayunando.

Alice terminó de desayunar y subió rápidamente a su habitación para vestirse.

Se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró y bajó las escaleras discretamente, intentando no encontrarse a su madre por la casa. Le pidió al chófer de la casa si podía llevarla y este aceptó. Exactamente no se acordaba de la explicación que Jasper le había dado sobre donde se encontraba la obra, pero finalmente la encontró. Bajó del coche pidiéndole al chófer que la esperara unos minutos, y echó a correr dentro de la obra. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado a unos cuantos metros de ella, hablando animadamente con Edward. Como estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, decidió sorprenderlo. Se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?-le preguntó traviesamente.

-Pues…realmente…no lo sé-empezó a bromear Jasper.

-¿No conoces ni la voz de tu novia?-le dijo Edward.

-Ya te han dado una pista muy facilita, ahora dime ¿Quién soy?-volvió a insistir ella.

-¿Alice?

-¡Si!-le destapó los ojos y se puso delante de él con cara de felicidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Jasper con cara de sorpresa fingida.

-Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy, pero si quieres me voy-le dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse.

Jasper la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, de manera que no se pudiera ir.

-Yo no he dicho eso-y antes de que ella pudiera contestar ya la estaba besando.

-No estás tan lleno de polvo como yo me pensaba-se quejó Alice cuando se separaron.

Jasper rió.

-¿Les has dicho a tus padres que mañana voy a comer a tu casa?-le preguntó Alice.

-Si, a mi padre, les parece genial. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte. ¿Y tú ya se lo has dicho a los tuyos?

-Si, mi madre no sabía si dejarme ir, pero mi padre la ha convencido. Y aunque no me hubiera dejado, hubiera ido de todos modos.

Edward y Jasper empezaron a reírse ante aquel comentario.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que Jasper y Edward debían volver al trabajo.

-Bueno chicos yo voy para adentro, ahora nos vemos Jazz-les dijo Edward.

-Tengo que entrar, gracias por venir, tenía ganas de verte-le dijo Jasper mientras le daba un beso en la frente-pasaré a buscarte a tu casa mañana sobre la una ¿te parece bien?

-Si, te estaré esperando fuera-le dijo Alice.

-De acuerdo-Jasper alzó con una mano la barbilla de Alice y le dio un beso en los labios-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Jazz-le dijo sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al coche. Subió en la parte trasera y se pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla de manera ausente. Era imposible, su madre jamás sería capaz de entender todo lo que sentía por Jasper.

* * *

**Ains...que bonito es el amor...*suspiro soñador***

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado!!=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Ains siii son lo mas adorable que hay!:3 Ya tengo ganas d tngo ganas de leer la continuación de tu fic!! Espero que puedas actualizarlo hoy *Romy se pone de rodillas y te suplica* Kisses!!=)**

**elianna cullen: Si en los proximos capitulos serán adorables (ya se entiende que adorables lo són en todos, pero en los que vienen ahora más :3) Yo quiero un Jazz jooooo!!! xD Besitos!!^^**

**Romina: Aqui te dejo el link, pero te aviso que los capitulos no van seguidos con los de esta historia: .net/s/4924816/1/The_simple_story_of_a_pianist Espero que tambien te guste esta version! Besitos^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: BUeno, tranquila algun dia te quitarán el castigo, yo te apoyo^^ Cuidate y muchos besos!!!:)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	22. Suegros

**Suegros**

Aquella mañana Alice se despertó más tarde que el día anterior. No quería aceptarlo pero estaba realmente nerviosa. Decidió darse un buen baño para ver si se relajaba. No sabía si estaba preparada para conocer a los padres de su novio, aunque había oído que eran muy buenas personas. Cuando salió de la bañera, bajó a desayunar encontrándose con su madre en la mesa.

No se dijeron nada. Alice se limitó a sentarse a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre. De modo que se volvió a levantar con la intención de subir a su habitación a leer, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre:

-¿Es que no piensas ni desayunar?-le preguntó.

-No tengo hambre-se limitó a decir Alice.

-Debes comer, Alice. Vete a saber la comida que te harán en casa de ese novio tuyo-le dijo su madre escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

-¿Sabes? Algún día deberías oírte hablar. No dices más que estupideces-le espetó Alice claramente enfadada. Subió a su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se sentó en su cama y estuvo un rato pensando, hasta que escuchó como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Era Amy.

-Hola señorita-la saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Hola-le dijo Alice.

-No haga caso de lo que le dice su madre, ya sabe como es-intentó animarla Amy.

-Pues estoy harta. Ni siquiera los conoce y lo único que hace es juzgarlos.

-Va señorita, explíqueme como es ese tal Jasper.

Alice se alegró de que al menos alguien se interesara por él, y le explicó como era físicamente e interiormente, como se habían declarado y lo bien que la trataba.

-Vaya, parece que es muy buen chico.

-Si, algún día lo traeré para que lo conozcas-le dijo Alice realmente animada.

Se le ocurrió mirar el reloj y vio que eran las doce y cuarto. Casi saltó de la cama al ver la hora que era, y empezó a buscar ropa para ponerse. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido de color crema bastante corto y cogió una chaqueta de color blanco, solo por si hacía más frío por la tarde.

A la una menos cinco, Alice salió de su casa y se sorprendió al ver que Jasper la esperaba fuera con su camioneta. Él bajó para abrirle la puerta y cuando Alice llegó hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció el gesto. Cuando subió a la camioneta, Jasper cerró la puerta y subió por el lado del conductor.

No tardaron en llegar hasta su casa.

-Vaya, parece que es muy acogedora Jasper-le dijo Alice con cara de sorpresa cuando vio la casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, de color marrón, bastante pequeña, pero parecía muy cálida.

-¿Cómo te la imaginabas?

-No sé, pero desde luego que así, no-se sinceró Alice.

Jasper bajó de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta a Alice. Cuando los dos estuvieron fuera de la camioneta, Alice le cogió la mano a Jasper y se la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-le preguntó al sentir el apretón.

-Un poco-admitió ella.

-Tranquila, les gustarás mucho-intentó tranquilizarla él.

-Eso espero-tenía la sensación de que se le saldría el corazón por la boca en cualquier momento.

Jasper le abrió la puerta de su casa y la invitó a entrar. Él entró detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mamá, papá, ya hemos llegado-les avisó Jasper.

Su madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Era una mujer menuda con el pelo castaño ondulado. Parecía muy cariñosa y sensible.

-Hola Alice, yo soy Esme la madre de Jasper-se acercó para darle un abrazo, algo que sorprendió a Alice-es un placer conocerte por fin, Jasper nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Gracias señora Whitlock, el placer es mío-le dijo Alice un poco más tranquila.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Alice-le dijo el señor Whitlock que salía del comedor, tendiéndole la mano-soy Carlisle, el padre de Jasper, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Gracias, yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

-Jasper admito que tenías razón, es una joven muy bonita-le dijo Carlisle a su hijo.

Alice se sonrojó.

-Bueno, a la comida le falta un ratito, voy a terminar de preparar las cosas que faltan-les avisó su madre.

-La ayudo, si quiere-se ofreció Alice.

-No gracias cielo, ya me ayudará Carlisle. Jasper podrías enseñarle la casa o el jardín mientras tanto-le pidió a su hijo.

-¿Te apetece que te enseñe la casa?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Me gustaría mucho-aceptó ella.

Le enseñó el comedor y la cocina, después subieron al segundo piso y entraron en su habitación.

-Y está es mi habitación. Aquí paso la mayoría del tiempo cuando estoy en casa.

Era una habitación pequeña con una cama en el centro de la misma. En una esquina había una mesa con una silla y en la otra esquina había una pequeña estantería con unos cuantos libros.

-¿Y que haces tanto tiempo aquí?-le preguntó Alice.

-Pues…dormir, pensar, escribir partituras, leer…

Alice se acercó a la estantería para ver los libros que tenía.

-Mi favorito es Romeo y Julieta-le informó Alice.

-Mi padre lo tiene abajo, bueno una de las muchas publicaciones.

-Es magnífico, me encanta.

-Si, está bien-dijo él sin demasiado interés.

-A ti no te gustan ni las películas ni los libros románticos ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Prefiero leer libros de guerras.

-Eres un aburrido-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso.

-¡Chicos, la comida está lista!-se escuchó la voz de Esme desde el piso de abajo.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, no querían que se les enfriara la comida.

Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper y Carlisle y Esme se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-Huele de maravilla señora Whitlock-la halagó Alice.

-Gracias Alice, la lasaña es la comida favorita de Jasper.

-También la mía-le dijo ella.

-Vaya, entonces he acertado porque Jasper no me dijo nada.

Empezaron a comer, entretanto le hacían preguntas a Alice sobre sus gustos o sobre la academia y ella se sentía mejor que en su casa.

* * *

**Holaa! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Yo también quiero unos suegros como Esme y como Carlisle...ains..ojalá xD**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Uf..yo si fuera Alice, enviaría a la madre al geriátrico ya, a ver si hace amigas y los deja tranquilos xD En cambio el papá es un trozo de pan n.n ains... Ya lo sabes porque te lo dije ayer, pero si es para alabarte e idolatrarte no me importa repetirlo, me encantó el segundo capitulo de tu historia! Me tienes enganchada T_T Así que esperaré tranquilita el !! Muchos kisses!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, pues ya viste como le fue con los suegros, la suerte que tiene es que son más buenos que el pan Esme y carlsisle asi que...ella no lo tiene dificil. En cambio Jazz...con la señora BRandon lo tiene complicadillo -.- Pero bueno! Gracias por tus reviews^^ Besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No llores! Tranquila que yo sé que dentro de poquito te tendremos revoloteando por aqui como antes;) Animos y muchos besitos!=)**

**Hasta mñana!!:)**


	23. Melodía

**Melodía**

Terminaron de comer, y Alice empezó a ayudar a Esme a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. Ella le decía que no hacía falta, pero Alice la ayudó de todos modos.

-Gracias de veras, Alice-le dijo Esme.

-No hace falta que me las dé, no me importa ayudarla-le contestó Alice sonriéndole.

-No lo digo solo por eso, sino por todo lo que has hecho por Jasper. Ahora parece otra persona, está más feliz-le explicó Esme.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Deberías haberlo visto cuando era pequeño-empezó a explicarle Esme-cuando se ponía nervioso no le salían las palabras y empezaba a tartamudear.

Alice rió. Solo de pensar en Jasper cuando era un bebé hacía que se le derritiera el corazón.

-A él le avergüenza mucho que lo explique, pero era adorable, y además eres su novia, no es malo que lo sepas.

Alice asintió.

Terminaron de fregar los platos y se dirigieron de nuevo al comedor.

Alice se iba a sentar de nuevo cuando Jasper se levantó.

-Nos vamos, le prometí a Alice que le enseñaría como toco el piano-les informó Jasper mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Ya os vais?-dijo su madre apenada.

-Déjalos Esme, tienen ganas de estar un rato a solas-le dijo su padre.

-Vaya, yo quería que os quedarais un rato más.

-Lo siento señora Whitlock, le prometo que volveré pronto, me ha encantado conocerles.

-Espero que no tardes mucho en venir cielo-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Alice se acercó para despedirse de Carlisle.

-Bueno, que lo paséis bien.

-Hasta luego-les dijo Jasper.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta.

-Parece que les has encantado, ya te dije que eso pasaría.

-Si, son realmente encantadores. Que envidia me das. Tu madre es tan cariñosa…

-Si, realmente te ha cogido cariño.

-Me ha contado algo sobre ti…que no sé si debo decirte.

-¿Qué te ha contado?-de pronto Jasper se puso tenso y parecía muy nervioso.

-Que cuando eras pequeño, cuando te ponías nervioso, tartamudeabas mucho-Alice empezó a reír.

-No puedo creer que te haya contado eso-Jasper sonrió caso forzadamente, estaba claro que le ocultaba algo.

-Seguro que eras adorable. Pero…me temo que hay algo más que no quieres que sepa-le dijo Alice.

-¿Algo más?

-Cuando te he dicho que tu madre me había contado algo sobre ti, te has puesto rígido, como si hubiera algo que no quisieras que supiera.

-No…no hay nada más.

-Jasper, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo…pero no me mientas.

-Está bien, si hay algo, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

-De acuerdo-esperaba que algún día confiara lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo.

Llegaron a casa de la abuela de Jasper, era más grande que la suya.

-Caray, es bonita, solo que algo vieja-le dijo Alice.

-Si, por dentro está en obras, la estoy reformando para cuando me independice.

-Está muy bien.

Entraron dentro de la casa, Alice entró primero.

-Cuidado que hay herramientas y mucho polvo-le avisó Jasper.

-De acuerdo.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la primera habitación que había.

-Bueno, aquí está mi piano-le enseñó Jasper orgulloso.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bonito!-le dijo Alice acercándose al instrumento.

-Si ¿verdad?

Jasper se sentó delante del piano, y Alice se sentó a su lado.

-Va empieza a tocar-le ordenó Alice-espero que te hayas preparado, no quiero oír ningún fallo-le dijo con autoritaria.

-Sinceramente, no me he preparado nada. Llevo tiempo trabajando en esta melodía y la terminé el otro día, no sé como sonará. Que sepas que eres una privilegiada, serás la primera persona que la escuchará acabada.

-Está bien, a ver como suena-le contestó ella emocionada.

Jasper empezó a tocar una melodía lenta que, a medida que avanzaba se iba haciendo más alegre y que al acabar se volvía lenta de nuevo, como al principio.

Cuando terminó, miró a Alice que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¿Tan mal toco?-le preguntó intentando hacerla reír.

-Es preciosa. Me ha encantado-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Jasper la limpió con su mano.

-Es tuya.

-¿Qué?-Alice no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-La melodía, que es tuya, te la dedico. Has sido la primera en escucharla, de modo que te la regalo.

-¿De verdad?-Alice estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Si.

-¡Gracias!-casi se tiró encima de él para abrazarlo.

Al rato, se levantaron del piano y salieron fuera de la casa. Detrás había un pequeño jardín. Fueron hacia allí y se tumbaron sobre la hierba, a esas horas de la tarde tocaba el sol y se estaba de maravilla.

* * *

**Ainss que monada por Dios...Bueno vamos a lo importante xD**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya ugustado y que me dejéis los reviews que tanto me alegran el día^^**

**elianna cullen: Vaya! Yo he leido los otros dos libros de Moccia y me encantaron! Pero el que leiste tú aún lo tengo pendiente! Supongo que será igual de bueno que los que leí yo. GRacias por tus reviews!! Muchos besitus!!**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Tranquila que le daré tu mensaje a la pendona d la señora Brandon xD (aunque creo que poco caso te hará...-__-) Pero que le vamos a hacer es una vieja pelleja xD mmm a mi tambien me apetece chocolate, después iré a comer mientras pienso en Jazz *¬* Ya sabes que espero ansiosamente (sé que te dije que esperaria tranquilamente, pero no puedo u_u) a que actualices tu fic! Un besazo=)**

**Romina: sii, a Jazz le ha tocado lo peor, una suegra amargada y pesada U_U Gracias por tu review! Besitos!!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Tienes razón tiene suerte de tener a Amy, pero Esme y Carlisle jamás pensarían eso de ella con lo buenos que son ='D Yo también quiero unos suegros así...juuu xD MUchos besos:)**

**Delhito: Pues de momento no morirá xD Estará dando guerra por aqui la mamá de Alice...pero bueno sino no sería tan dramatica ;P Gracias por tu review! Besos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Jajaja que furtiva eres yendo de escondidas a coger el ordenador! jajaja madre mia...bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado tambien el one-shoot que escribi n_n Besitos!!**

**Hasta mañana!!**


	24. Historias

**Historias**

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre temas variados. Jasper apoyó su cabeza en su mano y le preguntó a Alice:

-Tú… ¿ya habías tenido novio antes?

-No, una vez me gustó un chico, pero no fue nada. Él no sabía ni que existía, creo-rió interiormente al recordarlo.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En la academia. Él era dos años mayor que yo, se llamaba Nick, pero se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, así que nunca he sabido nada más de él.

-¿Y cuanto hace de eso?

-Unos…tres años, era pequeña…y cuando lo vi me quedé fascinada.

-Vale, no necesitaba saber tanto-le dijo Jasper fingiendo estar enfadado.

Alice rió.

-¿Y tú?-era el turno de Jasper.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Habías tenido novia antes?

Jasper no contestó, se quedó mudo durante unos largos segundos con la mirada perdida.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Alice volvió a preguntar.

-¿Es de eso sobre lo que no quieres hablar?

Jasper asintió.

-De acuerdo Jasper, no te obligaré a contármelo.

-No, quiero contártelo-contestó Jasper al fin.

-Escucha, no te sientas obligado, si necesitas más tiempo…no hace falta que me lo cuentes ahora si no tienes ganas de hablar del tema.

-No, de verdad quiero contártelo, necesito contártelo. Hablar de ello me irá bien.

Alice estaba muy intrigada por saber que era aquello que tanto lo atormentaba.

-De acuerdo, te escucho-le dijo Alice mientras adoptaba la misma posición que Jasper.

-Bueno…no era mi novia, solo era mi amiga. Se llamaba María y la conocía desde que tenía seis años. En el verano que yo cumplí trece, ella se fue de vacaciones y cuando volvió, ya no la veía solo como una amiga, había algo más. Ese algo, me hacía querer estar con ella todo el tiempo y cuando la veía hablando con otros niños me enfadaba. No entendía que me pasaba, nunca me había sentido así. Me peleé muchas veces con Edward porqué llegué a dejarle de lado por culpa de María.

El caso es que un día estábamos en su casa solos, sus padres habían ido a comer a casa de unos amigos y María me invitó un rato. No sé como sucedió pero de repente nos estábamos besando. Ya ves, yo era pequeño y era la primera vez que besaba a una chica. Y bueno…sin darnos cuenta, una cosa llevó a la otra y…lo hicimos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero así pasó.

Yo no sabía como debía sentirme, pero estaba feliz. Pasaron los días, no se lo dijimos a nadie, si se lo hubiéramos contado a alguien, no quiero saber lo que hubieran pensado de nosotros. Hasta que un día la vi en el parque besándose con un chico. Me entró mucha rabia y empecé a golpear a aquel muchacho. María empezó a gritar que parara pero estaba cegado por la furia. Ella me dijo que era un idiota y que quién me creía para pegar a los demás sin motivo. El pobre muchacho se fue corriendo, le había roto la nariz.

María me dijo que lo que pasó no había significado nada para ella, que fue un error y que lo olvidara, que ella solo me veía como un amigo y que la culpa era mía por confundir los sentimientos. Después de decirme eso y algunas cosas más, se fue, dejándome solo allí parado en medio del parque. Empecé a llorar de la rabia, estuve allí por lo menos una hora llorando.

Cuando llegué a casa no quería hablar con nadie, me encerré en mi cuarto durante varios días, hasta que accedí a hablar con mi madre. A ella solo le conté una parte de la historia, que nos habíamos estado besando y lo que había pasado en el parque.

Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, apoyándome, aunque no le pareció bien que golpeara a aquel chico, y aún cuando lo pienso, sé que él no tenía la culpa. Estuve varios meses sin tener casi contacto con la gente, solo con mis padres y con Edward, que él si que sabe toda la verdad. En ese momento me demostró el gran amigo que es.

Bueno, meses después de lo ocurrido, María se fue de la ciudad y no he sabido nada más de ella desde aquella tarde en el parque. Ni se molestó en saber como estaba.

Alice estaba tan metida dentro de la historia que no se enteró de que ya había terminado de hablar.

-Dios…Jasper…tuvo que ser horrible…-le dijo realmente dolida. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-No te imaginas cuanto…lo pasé realmente mal esos meses. Yo a ella la quería mucho, habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños, y no sé…tal vez no era amor lo que sentía realmente, pero lo que pasó en su casa significó mucho para mí. Y saber que para ella no fue nada…

-Lo siento mucho Jasper-le dijo Alice mientras se acercaba él y lo abrazaba. No entendía como alguien como él podía haber sufrido tanto.

-Pero si no es culpa tuya.

-Me da igual-le contestó mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Jasper-gracias por confiar en mí-le dijo levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y realmente me he quitado un peso de encima. Gracias a ti por escucharme.

-Si algún día me encuentro con esa…-se calló la grosería-que vigile, que esta vez la que se irá a casa con la nariz rota será ella-dijo Alice poniendo cara de enfado.

Jasper empezó a reír ante el comentario de Alice.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-le preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo ganas de ir a casa, después de pasar casi un día entero contigo, no quiero tener que volver a la misma rutina de siempre.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Jasper

Alice se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Quiero besarte-le contestó finalmente.

Alice acercó su rostro lentamente al de Jasper hasta rozar sus labios. Jasper fue el que unió completamente sus labios a los de Alice en un beso cargado de pasión.

* * *

**Si lo sé, soy mala por haberle hecho eso a nuestro Jazz...pero que quereis me encanta dramatizar las cosas xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^**

**elianna cullen: Leeré el libro cuando pueda! Estoy segura que me gustará mucho^^ Gracias por pasartee!! Besos=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Yo también quiero que me dedique una canción...pero va a ser que no va a poder ser...juuuuu... Ojalá algún día lleguemos a tener unos suegros como ellos, tendremos que rezar todas las noches para que así sea ;P MUchos besos!!^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Ala! Yo no puedo sobornar a mi hermana...no me deja que la soborne...¬_¬ pero bueno, aprovecha esa suerte que tienes! jajaja muchos besitos!!:)**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Gracias por tu review!! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic! Besos=)**

**Romina: Gracias por pasarte! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Muchos besos(K)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, lo de la melodia es muy E&B pero ya que he puesto a Jazz de pianista,seria hacerle un feo muy grande a Alice si no le dedica una cancion ;) Y sobre lo de la melodia...pues no me base en ninguna, o sea me salio asi sin más xD Pero In the End (piano instrumental) de Linkin Park es realmente fantástica, supongo que quedaría muy bien en esta escena;) Muchos besos!**

**Hasta mañana!!^^**


	25. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando, hacía nada que estaban en Febrero, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en Mayo.

El buen tiempo se hizo presente sin hacerse esperar demasiado. Por su lado, Alice y Jasper continuaban juntos, cada día mas enamorados el uno del otro. En Marzo, Jasper había ido a casa de Alice a conocer oficialmente a sus padres. Su padre lo había acogido muy bien pero su madre sentía cierta antipatía por aquel chico, sobretodo cuando vio que iban realmente enserio.

Alice iba cada semana a casa de Jasper, le tenía mucho cariño a Esme, era algo recíproco ya que la madre de Jasper adoraba a la novia de su hijo.

Los exámenes finales llegaron sin previo aviso y todos tuvieron que hacer el último esfuerzo para aprobar con nota. Alice intentaba ayudar a Jasper con todas las materias, aunque la que peor le iba era solfeo y ella no podía ayudarlo porque no hacía esa materia.

El examen le fue bien, no tanto como esperaba pero le fue bien.

-Bueno Jasper, seguramente habrás aprobado-le decía Alice intentando animarlo. Ella ya había terminado sus exámenes y todos le habían ido bien.

-Si creo que si he aprobado, pero creo que con nota muy baja.

-Mientras apruebes Jasper, yo estoy orgullosa de ti, entraste a medio curso y mírate ahora, cada día tocas mejor el piano y cada día me gustas más ¿Qué más quieres?-bromeó Alice.

Jasper rió y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, ella siempre animándolo.

-Tú también me gustas más cada día, haremos que este sea un verano inolvidable ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí.

Una tarde, al terminar las clases, la madre de Alice la llamó porque quería hablar con ella.

Cuando Alice llegó a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba su madre, la saludó:

-Hola mamá ¿para que me has llamado?

Su madre fue directa:

-Quiero que termines con Jasper.

-¿Qué?-Alice no podía creer lo que oía, debía ser una broma.

-Hija ¿no entiendes que no te quiere? Él solo está contigo por el dinero de tu padre, no le importas en absoluto ¿no te das cuenta?

-¡Eso es mentira!-le gritó Alice- ¡Él si me quiere y me lo demuestra cada día!

-Mary Alice, él no te conviene, no te merece. Por favor, no tenéis comparación. Jasper es un pobre sin futuro, y no estoy dispuesta a que arrojes el gran futuro que te espera por su culpa.

Alice empezó a llorar de la rabia.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo mamá? ¡Que puedes meterte el gran futuro que me espera por donde te quepa! ¡No pienso dejar a Jasper, no me importa que no tenga tanto dinero como nosotros porque le amo, y todas esas barbaridades que has dicho son mentira!

Y sin decir nada más salió de la sala dando un gran portazo. Se dirigió hecha una furia y llorando al aula de ballet, donde sabía que Jasper la estaría esperando.

Jasper a verla se levantó corriendo de donde estaba sentado y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Me he peleado con mi madre-dijo ella con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Da igual, no importa-no quería que supiera todo lo que había dicho su madre. Le daba vergüenza decírselo.

-Si, si que importa, ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Jasper alzándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Mi madre…no quiere que estemos juntos-le dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza-me ha dicho cosas horribles de ti…y no sé…por un momento la he odiado.

-No digas eso Alice, es tu madre.

-Me da igual, no te conoce, no tiene derecho a juzgarte.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Da igual, prefiero que no lo sepas.

-Quiero saberlo, Alice.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Me ha dicho que yo no te importo, que solo quieres estar conmigo por…el dinero de mi padre, porque es el propietario de la academia y que no me convienes. Que una persona como tú no merece estar con alguien como yo. Pero sé que eso es mentira, sé que tu me quieres por mí, por como soy, no por quien soy-en ese momento estalló en lágrimas.

-Es cierto Alice, yo te quiero por la persona que eres, no por quien eres, te querría igual si tu padre no fuera el propietario de todo esto, o si tu padre no tuviera dinero, lo único que me importa es que tú lo sepas. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, a mi me importa lo que pienses tú.

-Siento mucho todo esto Jasper-le dijo y se abrazó a él llorando, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Jasper.

-No llores Alice, no tienes porque disculparte, tu no has dicho esas cosas y sé que no las dirás nunca.

-Jasper… ¿puedo ir a cenar a tu casa? Por favor…, no quiero ver a mi madre durante un rato-le pidió Alice.

-Claro, mi madre estará encantada de verte. Pero límpiate la cara porque si te ve así se preocupará.

-Si-se fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría. No podía creer lo que le había dicho su madre, esperaba no encontrársela esa noche.

Salieron de la academia y subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse a casa de Jasper.

-¿Qué les dirás a tus padres? Se extrañarán de verme hoy en tu casa…espero no molestar…

-Alice sabes que no molestas, mis padres te quieren como si fueras de la familia, bueno ya eres de la familia. Les diré la verdad, que te has peleado con tu madre y que no te sientes con fuerzas para verla aún. Pero no les diré el motivo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias por todo Jazz.

-De nada-dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente.

Entraron en casa de Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se alegraron mucho de verla, aunque se sorprendieron.

Estaban ya sentados en la mesa, preparados para cenar.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hoy Alice?-le preguntó Carlisle.

-Le he dicho a Jasper que si molestaba que no hacia falta…

-No molestas cielo ya lo sabes, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras-la interrumpió Esme. ¿Ha habido algún problema en tu casa?

-Me he peleado con mi madre…simplemente es que no tenía ganas de verla.

-Bueno Alice, sea lo que sea se solucionará-le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jasper llevó a Alice a su casa. Estaban dentro de la camioneta, hablando:

-Gracias Jazz, de verdad.

-No me lo agradezcas tanto.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho mi madre…me siento fatal.

-Escúchame, tú no has dicho nada ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas mal, de ninguna manera. Me da igual lo que ella crea, yo sé cual es la verdad y que es lo que siento por ti y ya sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿No?

-Si.

-Eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo y no te voy a perder solo porque a tu madre le parezca lo mejor. Pero en el momento que tú quieras que me aleje de ti, lo haré.

-Sabes que no querré eso nunca. Te quiero mucho Jazz.

-Yo también.

Alice se acercó a él para darle un beso. Empezó siendo un beso muy suave, pero a cada minuto se volvía más intenso. Alice tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de Jasper, y el tenía las manos en su cintura. Se fueron estirando a lo largo del asiento delantero de la furgoneta mientras sus cuerpos les pedían algo más. Alice no quería detenerse, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el momento. Al parecer Jasper pensó lo mismo que ella porque dejó de besarla al instante.

-Creo que…deberíamos parar-le dijo mientras se sentaba bien en el asiento del conductor, se notaba que se había sonrojado.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Alice. Notaba que sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar, pero decidió no darle importancia-bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, seguramente estarán preocupados. Nos vemos mañana Jazz-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Alice.

Bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves del bolso, pero se le cayeron al suelo debido al temblor de sus manos. Se había puesto tan nerviosa por lo que había pasado, que no era capaz de serenarse. Estaba segura de que quería que su primera vez fuera con Jasper, pero no había pensado demasiado en el tema, por lo tanto, lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos la había trastocado por completo. Respiró hondo un par de veces y finalmente fue capaz de abrir la puerta de su casa. Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello, aunque sabía que aquellos pensamientos no la abandonarían del todo.

* * *

**Que cerda la señora Brandon ¬_¬ cada día la odio más de verdad... pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: NoO, ayer no desvariaste con tu review! jajaja vamos mejorando ;P A mi la cancion de Linkin Park me gusta mucho y realmente no me habia inspirado en ella para la melodia de Alice, pero creo que queda bastante bien! Muchos besos guapa!!=)**

**elianna cullen: Claro, nuestro Jazz tiene a ALice para que lo consuele, pero si necesita a alguien más aqui estamos nosotras;P Besos!^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: SI, sé que te gusta el fic y eso me hace feliz! yupiii!! jajaja muchos besitos!=)**

**Hasta mañana^^**

**PD: Más tarde, cuando vuelva de clase actualizaré "El protector" =)**


	26. La charla y el lago

**La charla y el lago**

Al día siguiente, en la academia, Emmett y Jasper mantenían una alegre conversación. Estaban planeando una excursión al lago para el domingo. Se lo dijeron a las chicas y les pareció bien, quedaron en que Alice avisaría a Bella y Jasper a Edward.

-¿A que hora queréis que vayamos? Porqué por la mañana aún hace frío. Podríamos ir al mediodía y comer allí. O ir después de comer como queráis-pensó Alice.

-Podemos ir a partir de la una y comemos allí-aceptó Emmett-Jazz y yo haremos una carrera para ver quién nada más rápido ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque no te servirá de nada porque yo soy más rápido que tú-presumió Jasper.

-Eso ya lo veremos-le desafió Emmett.

Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando de la excursión, les hacía mucha ilusión ir a nadar.

-¿Qué tal con tu madre?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice a la hora del almuerzo.

-No he hablado con ella.

-¿No crees que deberías hacerlo?

-No.

-Alice, tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, solo es eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor para mi es que nos separemos?

-No, sabes que no quiero decir eso, solo que se preocupa por ti.

-Pues que deje de hacerlo, yo sé que es lo mejor para mí, y en este momento lo mejor para mí es estar contigo.

-Como quieras.

Por la tarde, Jasper acompañó a Alice a su casa como siempre, se encontraron con el señor Brandon esperándolos fuera de la casa.

-¿Papá que haces aquí fuera?-le preguntó Alice extrañada cuando, bajó de la camioneta.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con Jasper, si no tienes mucha prisa-le dijo el señor Brandon a Jasper

-No, usted dirá.

-Alice hija entra en casa-le dijo el señor Brandon antes de empezar a hablar con Jasper.

-¿Por qué? Lo que le tengas que decir a Jasper también puedo saberlo yo-se quejó Alice.

-Por favor, Alice.

-Hazle caso a tu padre, no pasa nada-intentó convencerla Jasper.

-Está bien-pensaba que su padre y Jasper se habían compinchado en su contra. Entró en la casa con mucha lentitud, como si le pesaran los pies.

En parte tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle su padre a Jasper, pero confiaba más en él que en su madre. Al entrar en la casa se encontró con su madre. Intentó ignorarla pero la señora Brandon fue más rápida: la cogió de la muñeca para intentar detenerla.

-Déjame-le soltó Alice.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos que hablar de nada-le espetó Alice-ayer ya me lo dejaste todo muy claro.

-Tal vez fui un poco dura al decir todo lo que dije, pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Alice, entiéndeme.

-No, la que tiene que entender aquí eres tú. Lo mejor para mí es estar con Jasper, aunque no quieras creerlo.

-No es que no quiera creerlo, es que no puedo. No me entra en la cabeza.

-Mira mamá, me estoy cansando de esta conversación. Ya veo que no nos pondremos de acuerdo, de modo que dejémoslo estar.

Se soltó del agarre con la intención de subir a su habitación pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la casa. Al ver a su padre entrar, saltó los dos escalones que había subido y corrió hacia él.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-le preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada malo, hija.

Alice lo miró confundida, no sabía a que se refería con aquello.

Su padre rió al ver aquella expresión.

-Simplemente le he pedido disculpas por lo que dijo tu madre ayer y le he dicho que no haga caso, que si os queréis que luchéis por vuestra relación.

La expresión de Alice se suavizó notablemente y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

La señora Brandon, que no podía creer lo que oía, salió de la sala bastante ofendida.

-Gracias-le dijo Alice a su padre.

Su padre rió y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Alice subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación y se estiró en la cama, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

El viernes no tardó en llegar, y con ello, el final de las clases. Les esperaba un gran verano por delante.

El domingo llegó rápidamente, ese día hacía mucho calor, aunque estaba algo nublado.

Alice se puso su bañador nuevo que era de color rosa y se preparó su bolso con la toalla y algo para comer. A la una, llegó Rosalie con el chófer de su padre. Bella también estaba con ella. Cuando llegaron al lago tuvieron que esperar a los chicos. Cuando finalmente llegaron, se dirigieron hacia la zona de arena. Había bastante gente bañándose, demasiada para ser la primera semana de Junio, normalmente no iban hasta mediados del mes o así, pero ese día era realmente caluroso. Pusieron las toallas en un lado donde no había demasiada gente y empezaron a desvestirse.

Emmett presumía de músculos mientras Rosalie lo miraba encantada.

-Creo que no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza-le susurró Jasper a Alice, riéndose.

Emmett empezó a correr hacia el agua, Rosalie lo siguió. Edward estaba quitándose la camiseta y Bella se quedó sentada en la toalla hablando con Alice, que ya se había quitado la ropa.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa?-le preguntó Edward a Jasper viendo que se quedaba quieto. Estaba tan absorto mirando a Alice que se había quedado de pie sin moverse.

-Ah si, si-le contestó de manera ausente.

Edward le dio la mano a Bella para ayudarla a que se levantara y se dirigieron los dos a la orilla del lago. Emmett y Rose ya estaban dentro.

-Si vas con esa lentitud, no nos bañaremos ni el año que viene-bromeó Alice al ver la tranquilidad con la que Jasper se quitaba la ropa.

-No tengo prisa por meterme, si quieres ve tú-le contestó él fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Está bien-ella le sacó la lengua y se levantó-voy a bañarme, ya vendrás-y se fue dando saltitos hasta el agua, aunque no se metió, se quedó en la orilla.

Jasper terminó de quitarse la ropa y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Alice parada.

-¿No te ibas a bañar?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Es que quería esperarte, Bella y Edward y Emmett y Rose se están bañando juntos, y yo me quiero bañar contigo-le respondió, mientras fingía hacer pucheros.

Al ver esa cara Jasper sonrió, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a meterse en el agua. Estaba bastante fría pero se estaba bien.

Jasper la soltó de la mano y se zambulló en el agua rápidamente. Cuando salió a la superficie, Alice se subió a su espalda riendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Te he dicho que quiero bañarme contigo y tú a la primera de cambio me dejas sola-le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Al oír eso, Jasper volvió a sumergirse sin darle tiempo a cerrar la boca, y cuando salieron a la superficie, Alice empezó a toser por el agua que había tragado. Jasper la bajó y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara la tos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó cuando Alice se repuso.

-¡No! ¿Tú quieres matarme verdad?-le dijo enfadada, con la voz quebrada a causa del agua.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que tragaras tanta agua, solo quería que nos bañáramos juntos-le dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

Alice al ver esa cara se abrazó a él y empezó a besarlo.

Jasper no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y acabaron los dos dentro del agua abrazados.

Salieron a la superficie y empezaron a reírse sin dejar de abrazarse.

-¡Jazz!-le llamó Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres?-le contestó Jasper molesto por la interrupción.

-¿No íbamos a hacer una carrera? ¿O es que te has acobardado?-le desafió Emmett.

Jasper soltó a Alice, la cogió de la mano y se acercaron a Emmett.

-Vamos a hacer la carrera ahora-le dijo a Emmett.

Los dos se pusieron en un lugar apartado de a gente para que tuvieran espacio y acordaron que la meta era una boya que había a unos treinta metros de donde estaban ellos situados.

Edward se situó a unos metros de ellos con los brazos en alto. Emmett y Jasper se situaron cada uno a una cierta distancia del otro, y Edward bajó los brazos rápidamente indicando el inicio de la carrera.

Jasper y Emmett se zambulleron rápidamente, Emmett llevaba ventaja pero Jasper le alcanzó rápidamente. Alice y Rose animaban cada una a sus respectivas parejas.

Emmett parecía cada vez mas cansado ya que ponía todo su empeño en alcanzar una mayor velocidad de la que llevaba. Por su parte Jasper iba siempre al mismo ritmo, ni lo aumentaba ni lo disminuía. Estaban los dos muy igualados, aunque finalmente el que llegó primero fue Jasper. Emmett llegó segundos después mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Jasper empezó a reírse por la actitud de Emmett, aunque estaban los dos agotados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho.

-Bueno, al final ¿te has dado cuenta de quién es más rápido Emmett?-le preguntó Jasper acercándose a él.

-Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte, canijo-le soltó Emmett enfadado.

Jasper rió por el comentario de Emmett, nunca aprendería a perder.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás nadando lentamente, necesitaban descansar y Jasper sentía el estómago vacío.

-¿Comemos ya?-preguntó cuando llegó junto a Alice.

-Si, yo también tengo hambre-le apoyó Edward.

Los seis salieron del agua y se sentaron en sus toallas para empezar a comer.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Ayer no actualice porque estuve todo el dia con fiebre y bueno aun no estoy recuperada del todo pero ya estoy mejor^^**

**Si despues puedo, subire capitulo de "El protector"**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: A mi tambien me cae mal la madre de Alice, aunque creo que eso nos pasa a todas ¬¬ espero que te haya gustado el capii! Muchos besos!:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Sip, la cosa se pone "hot" bueno mas o menos xD odio a la señora Brandon grrrr! Es que la estamparia contra la pared xD Cuidate mucho artista!=)**

**elianna cullen: A mi me dio mucha pena tener que escribir todas esas cosas malas de Jazz...=( pero es que sino la historia no tendria emocion y la señora Brandon no seria tan pesada como es xD Besitos!^^**

**MC: Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic! Gracias por pasarte!=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Yo tambien asesinaria a la madre de Alice...si es que no calla en todo el dia y lo unico que sabe hacer es echar veneno por la boca sobre el pobrecito de Jasper...T___T grr la odio!¬¬ Y si, ellos son adorables ainss...si es que ellos lo valen!;) Muchos besitos!^^**

**Romina: Pues no se yo si la madre de Alice cambiara de parecer...yo diria que no...pero bueno! Gracias por pasarte! Besos^^**

**HAsta mañanaa=)**


	27. LAs vacaciones y la carta

**Las vacaciones y la carta**

Mientras comían, hablaban de lo que tenían planeado hacer ese verano. La mayoría de ellos se quedarían en Nueva Orleans, menos Bella que iría a casa de su madre en Jacksonville y Rosalie que pasaría un mes con su familia en Florida.

Edward, Emmett Alice y Jasper no tenían ningún plan, es más, Edward y Jasper se pasarían el verano en la obra y continuando con la reconstrucción de la casa de la abuela de Jasper. Emmett les dijo que él también les ayudaría, así se distraería ya que Rosalie no estaría con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Edward se fueron al agua. Jasper se tumbó en la toalla.

-¿No vas a bañarte?-le preguntó a Alice al ver que no se movía.

Alice no le contestó. Jasper se incorporó al ver que no le respondía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

-Nada-le contesto al fin Alice, simplemente se había quedado embobada mirando la nada.

-Estás ausente, ¿de veras no te pasa nada?

-No, nada. Me voy a bañar-le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo al agua. Se metió en el agua sola, ya que vio que Jasper no tenía intención de meterse. A los diez minutos se empezó a aburrir de estar allí sola, por lo que salió del agua y se acercó sigilosamente hacia Jasper que parecía profundamente dormido. Le daba pena despertarlo, pero se estaba aburriendo demasiado. Empezó a sacudirse el cabello encima de él y a los pocos segundos, vio como Jasper abría los ojos de golpe. Alice empezó a reírse estrepitosamente y al instante Jasper se puso en pie con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al ver sus intenciones, Alice empezó a correr por todo el lago para que no la atrapara. Todo el mundo los miraba, seguramente pensarían que estaban locos ya que no paraban de reír, pero no les importaba.

Cuando finalmente la atrapó, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y en un momento de descuido por parte de Alice, la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y se adentró en el agua. Se dirigió a una zona que cubría bastante para no hacerle daño, y una vez allí la arrojó al agua. Alice salió a la superficie sin dejar de reír y empezó a lanzarle agua a Jasper.

Los demás al ver la diversión que llevaban Alice y Jasper, se les unieron y empezaron entre todos una guerra de agua.

Acabaron todos reventados de tanta agua. Al rato de estar dentro, salieron porque ya se hacía tarde y debían volver a casa.

Se taparon todos con la toalla y en ese momento Alice empezó a tiritar.

-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Un poco, pero ya se me pasará-le contestó Alice sin dejar de temblar.

Jasper la abrazó por detrás y como él también estaba tapado con su toalla, Alice empezó a entrar en calor.

-Gracias-le dijo Alice reponiéndose.

Se secaron, se vistieron y se dirigieron cada uno hacia sus coches. Irían exactamente igual que por la mañana, las chicas irían con el chófer de Rosalie y los chicos en el coche de Edward. Se despidieron cada uno de sus parejas y subieron en los coches correspondientes. Cuando Alice llegó a su casa, se metió en la bañera mientras que, sin poder evitarlo, sonreía al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado, en especial con Jasper.

El mes de Junio fue pasando y cada día hacía más calor.

Emmett y Edward echaban de menos a sus parejas ya que Bella volvería a finales de Julio y Rosalie, que se había ido unas semanas después que ella, no volvería hasta mediados de Agosto. En cambio, Jasper pasaba todas las horas que podía con Alice y a veces también invitaban a Edward y Emmett.

Solían ir al lago, a montar en bici, a cenar, a bailar y de vez en cuando se quedaban en casa de la abuela de Jasper, y mientras este tocaba el piano, Alice bailaba.

Un día, la señora Brandon entró en la habitación de Alice con un sobre en la mano y con cara de felicidad completa. Alice al verlo sintió que aquel sobre no le traía buenas noticias.

Su madre se lo entregó. Alice, al ver quien lo enviaba empezó a marearse. Era una carta del _Juilliard School. _Casi no se acordaba de que su madre había enviado una carta para ver si la aceptaban el curso siguiente. Esperaba que en la carta le dijeran que no la aceptaban. Pensar que tendría que separarse de Jasper la ponía enferma.

-Va, ábrela hija-le dijo su madre al ver que no se movía.

Alice abrió el sobre con los dedos temblorosos y al sacar la hoja, empezó a leerla con miedo:

_Estimada_ _Srta. Brandon:_

_Desde el Juilliard School de Nueva York nos llena de orgullo y de satisfacción poder confirmarle que su solicitud de ingreso a esta institución ha sido aceptada. Estamos convencidos de que su tiempo en esta academia será muy bien aprovechado y confiamos en que si tiene alguna duda, nos la haga saber inmediatamente. _

_Esperamos verla el próximo curso._

_Sin más motivos, se despide:_

_Richard Turner_

_Director de la Academia Juilliard School_

Se quedó mirando la hoja sin verla realmente. Su madre le quitó la carta y la empezó a leer.

-¡Oh, Alice! ¿No estás contenta?-le preguntó su madre abrazándola-¡por fin se hará realidad tu sueño!

Alice se mordió el labio para intentar evitar las lágrimas que le tapaban la vista. Su madre al verla le secó los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Vamos, cariño. Sé que estás emocionada, y realmente mereces que te hayan aceptado-le decía su madre.

Suerte que no sabía que en realidad lo que menos estaba era emocionada y feliz. La señora Brandon salió de la habitación de su hija con la carta en la mano, seguramente para enseñársela a su marido. Alice por su parte se tumbó en la cama con la cara en la almohada humedeciéndola a causa de las lágrimas. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de Jasper ahora que todo estaba tan bien? Ni siquiera sabía como debía decírselo.

Tenía el estómago revuelto cuando Amy entró en la habitación. Al verla en ese estado, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-le preguntó Alice sin separar la cara de la almohada.

-Pues no muy bien, la verdad. Pero mire, ahora podrá ir a Nueva York y podrá hacer realidad su sueño-intentó animarla Amy.

-Todo eso ya no me importa. Lo único que me importa es poder estar con Jasper para siempre. Y ahora no podré estarlo porque tengo que irme a una estúpida academia de ballet que está muy lejos de aquí.

-Podrán escribirse y llamarse. No será tan malo.

-Pero yo lo necesito a mi lado, no podré estar mucho tiempo sin verle-al decir eso, Alice rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Amy suspiró y salió de la habitación para buscarle una tila. Pero tal y como esperaba, Alice no quiso tomársela, de modo que la dejó en la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Quién le diría a Alice hacía unos meses que el día en que recibiera una carta de aceptación del _Juilliard School_, sería el peor de su vida.

* * *

**Buenoo como veis las cosas se ponen malas (jujujuju) no no que a mi me da mucha penita ='(**

**Pero de todos modos espero que os haya gustado el capitulo^^**

**elianna cullen: Si, ya estoy mejor gracias! Espero que te haya gustadl el capitulo! Muchos besos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: No no tengo influenza, solo es la gripe comun pero ya estoy mejor gracias^^ Gracias por pasarte x aki siempre. Muchos besos:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Gracias por todo! Por pasarte, por leer, por dejar tu review, por desear queme recupere (que ya casi toy recuperada) y por todo vaya! Eres la mejor;) Ya ves que la cosa ya se empieza a poner fea :( Y mas fea que se pondra! Muchos besos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: El suegro lo quiere mas que la suegra, eso es mejor que nada! (ya me gustaria a mi tener un yerno como Jazz (L)) Gracias por todo! Besos=)**

**Hasta mañana!!:)**


	28. Tristeza

**Tristeza**

Al día siguiente Amy fue a despertar a Alice. Tocó con los nudillos a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Entró en la habitación y vio a Alice durmiendo profundamente. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Se acercó a ella y la zarandeó suavemente. Alice se removió pero no se despertó.

-Señorita, Jasper está al teléfono-le dijo.

Al oír eso, Alice abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó de la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el estudio de su padre y una vez que estuvo allí, se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

-Hola Jazz-lo saludó aún con la voz pastosa.

-Buenos días, me temo que te he despertado.

-No importa, para una vez que me llamas-le dijo ella.

-Si, es que me gustaría verte esta tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro-en aquel momento recordó que tenían que hablar sobre la carta que había recibido el día anterior.

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar a tu casa sobre las cinco?-le preguntó él.

-No, es que tengo que ir a comprar con mi madre. Mejor voy yo a tu casa a las cinco y media.

-Yo estaré en casa de mi abuela, si quieres te espero allí.

-Está bien.

-Pues a las cinco y media en casa de mi abuela, entonces.

De acuerdo.

-Hasta luego, Alice. Te quiero.

-Y yo-le dijo sonriendo. Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el escritorio de su padre. A los pocos minutos, su madre entró en el estudio.

-¿Recuerdas que esta tarde tienes que venir conmigo de compras?-le preguntó a Alice.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Su madre salió del estudio dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Por la tarde, acompañó a su madre al centro de la ciudad para comprar ropa, zapatos y algún que otro bolso. A las cinco y media le dio la dirección de la casa de la abuela de Jasper al chófer para que la llevara. Se extrañó mucho de que su madre no se quejara cuando le dijo a dónde iba.

Al bajar del coche, escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¿Se lo dirás ahora?-le preguntó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Alice asintió y cerró la puerta del coche. Fue hasta la puerta y dio unos cuantos golpes con los nudillos. En menos de cinco segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Jasper sonriente, pero le cambió la cara cuando vio la expresión de Alice.

-Hola-le dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él preocupado.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-le dijo Alice.

Él la invitó a entrar, si debían hablar era mejor que lo hicieran dentro.

Se sentaron en un sofá, tapado con una sabana blanca.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó él visiblemente preocupado y algo nervioso.

-Verás…ayer recibí una carta del _Juilliard School. _Me han aceptado para el curso que viene-le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, mirando el suelo.

-¡Pero eso es genial, Alice!-le contestó él alegrándose.

-No, no lo es.

-Claro que si.

-Jasper, tendría que irme a Nueva York y tendríamos que separarnos y yo no quiero separarme de ti-le dijo ella.

Él puso cara de enfermo al oír aquello. Sabía que era su sueño, pero el simple hecho de pensar en separarse de Alice hacía que le entraran ganas de vomitar. -Pero…-empezó a decir Jasper.

-No, me quedaré aquí y continuaré en la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy, _de ese modo estaremos juntos. Aún soy joven, puedo tener muchas oportunidades como esta.

-Alice, no puedes hacer eso-dijo finalmente Jasper.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Escucha, un día me dijiste que querías ir a una escuela de Nueva York, y ahora tienes la oportunidad, no puedes desaprovecharla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?-le preguntó Alice con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No, te estoy diciendo que debes hacer realidad tus sueños, y que no debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que se te está dando solo por que no quieres que nos separemos.

-Pero…ahora…-empezó a decir ella.

-Escúchame Alice, yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos, pero debes ir a Nueva York para convertirte en una gran bailarina. Ese es tu sueño ¿recuerdas? Me sentiría fatal si te quedaras aquí y hubieras desaprovechado esa gran oportunidad.

Mientras le decía eso, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Alice. En parte tenía razón, pero no quería separarse de él ahora que estaban tan bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrías que estar allí?-preguntó él finalmente.

-No lo sé…supongo que unos cuantos años…nos iremos en agosto, para estar allí instalados en septiembre.

-Me alegraría mucho que lo hicieras Alice-le dijo Jasper.

-¿Te alegrarías?-le preguntó ella sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

-Claro que no-aceptó él finalmente-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? Te vas a una ciudad que está en la otra punta del país durante unos cuantos años y no nos veremos durante todo ese tiempo, no sé que haré sin ti Alice. Pero tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí sabiendo que te espera algo mejor allí-le contestó él agachando la cabeza intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Alice lo abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvieron bastante rato abrazados sin decirse nada, seguramente pensando en lo que se les vendría encima ahora que debían separarse por tanto tiempo.

Ya había anochecido, los dos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Alice solo asintió.

Se subieron los dos a la camioneta sin decirse nada. En el trayecto, Alice miraba por la ventanilla sin ver realmente el paisaje.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Alice.

-Escucha, aún nos queda un mes para estar juntos, lo aprovecharemos ¿de acuerdo? Pienso pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo-le dijo intentando animarla, y en el fondo, intentando animarse él también.

-¿Y cuando llegue agosto?-le preguntó ella con una gran tristeza en su mirada.

-Pues…te abrazaré, te besaré, te desearé toda la suerte del mundo…y te dejaré marchar-le dijo él sinceramente.

Alice suspiró.

-Dicho así parece muy fácil.

-Pues no lo es, créeme-le dijo él sonriendo a su pesar.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le preguntó Alice para cambiar de tema.

.Claro, nos veremos todos los días.

-Hasta mañana Jazz-se despidió Alice, le dio un beso en los labios y se bajó de la camioneta.

Había intentado ser fuerte delante de Jasper, y había intentado no llorar durante todo el trayecto, pero ahora que se había marchado, no había razón por la cual esconder las lágrimas.

* * *

**Ains que penita :'( pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi!=)**

**elianna cullen: pues si, a veces las buenas noticias llegan cuando uno menos quiere y de golpe se vuelven malas noticias =S Gracias por pasarte!! Besos:)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Juu...si sera bueno que un escritor sea capaz de transmitir esos sentimientos pero yo no quiero teneros llorando a todas! xD Espero que no llores mas (aunque sinceramente, a medida que escibia este capi, yo tambien lloraba T_T) Gracias por todo!! Y x cierto, tu fic es una pasada, me tienes super enganchada! Y ahora mas sabiendo que viene el trozo de Jazz! jejejeje Kisses!!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Pues respecto a tu pregunta, Alice no sabia nada de la carta. Ella solo sabia que su madre habia enviado una carta a la academia para que la aceptaran, y luego es cuando le llega la carta de aceptacion. Espero haber resuelto tu duda! Gracas por todo!:) Besos!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Si, tu tiempo es corto y el mio esta empezando a serlo xD entre las clases, el resfriado y todo ya empiezo a estresarme, pero intentare estar x aqui siempre que pueda! Gracias y muchos besitos!=)**

**Hasta mañana!^^**

**PD: Para las que leeis tambien mi otra historia "El protector", lo mas seguro es que actualice mañana o pasado porque aun no tengo escrito el ultimo capitulo y tengo que estudiar y hacer deberes. Intentare subirlo mañana, pero si no pasado sin falta;)**


	29. Rebeldía, el paseo y peleas

**Rebeldía, el paseo y peleas**

Aquel sábado Alice se levantó más tarde de lo normal. Poco le importaba lo que le dijera su madre, lo único que hacía era contar los días que le quedaban para poder estar con Jasper. No tenía ganas de comer ni de dormir y tampoco de bailar. Aquellos últimos días se los había pasado deambulando por la casa como una alma en pena, eso cuando no estaba con Jasper. Como Bella y Rosalie no estaban en la ciudad, no podía hablar con nadie del tema, y eso la enfadaba aún más. Maldecía en su interior a su madre por haber enviado aquella carta, por haberse entrometido en su vida y por querer separarla constantemente de Jasper.

Estaba en la bañera cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-¡Vaya Jasper! Que alegría tenerte aquí-oyó la voz de Amy.

¿Jasper estaba en su casa a esas horas? ¿No tendría que estar trabajando? Le extrañó mucho, pero lo único que hizo fue salir casi corriendo de la bañera intentando no caerse. Mientras se vestía, escuchaba la conversación que Jasper mantenía con su madre.

_-Supongo que Alice ya te habrá dado la buena noticia ¿no?-_escuchó la voz de su madre llena de malicia.

-_Si, me alegro mucho por ella. Por fin podrá hacer realidad sus sueños._

_-Si, es lo que se merece._

_-Claro_-le dijo Jasper. Por el tono de voz que utilizó, Alice podía jurar que se estaba cansando de hablar con su madre.

Decidió dejar de arreglarse tanto y salió de su habitación. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a Jasper.

-Hola Jazz-le saludó ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Cómo es que hoy has venido a buscarme?-le preguntó alegremente.

-Tenía ganas de verte cuanto antes, ¿te apetece que vayamos al bosque a pasear?

-¡Si!-contestó ella animadamente.

-No-les interrumpió su madre, que no se había movido de donde estaba-no puedes salir hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Alice enfadada.

-Tienes que ensayar, Alice.

-Ya ensayaré después mamá.

-¿Cuándo después? Si cuando estás con este chico llegas más tarde de las diez. Este mes tienes que ensayar mucho Alice y hoy no quiero que salgas.

-Voy a salir con Jasper mamá, en un mes nos iremos, quiero estar con él todo el tiempo posible y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Dicho esto, lo cogió de la mano y casi arrastrándolo, salieron de la casa.

La señora Brandon se quedó dentro de la casa, seguramente no querría armar un escándalo en el jardín para que la oyeran los vecinos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo dejas a tu madre allí plantada?-le preguntó Jasper horrorizado de lo que había hecho Alice, mientras seguía dejándose arrastrar.

-Estoy harta de ella, con la excusa de que nos vamos quiere que me quede encerrada en casa. Pues si cree que le voy a hacer caso, va lista-le dijo Alice mientras lo soltaba de la mano y se dirigía a la camioneta.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa ya verás la que te espera-le advirtió Jasper abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta.

-Me da igual-contestó Alice subiendo en el automóvil.

Jasper también subió y se dirigieron al bosque. Hacía sol, por lo tanto podrían tumbarse en la hierba tranquilamente.

En el trayecto, Alice no dejaba de mirar a Jasper.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él finalmente al ver que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Qué de qué?-le respondió Alice con una pregunta

-¿Porqué me miras tanto? Me siento intimidado.

Alice rió.

-Es que…quiero pedirte algo-le dijo ella haciéndole ojitos.

-Pídemelo, no hace falta que me mires tanto para pedirme algo-le dijo Jasper riendo.

-¿Podemos ir al bosque otro día? Es que hoy tengo ganas de pasear por la ciudad.

-¿Solo era eso?

-Si

-¿Tanto mirarme solo para decirme que si podemos ir a la ciudad en vez de al bosque?

-Si

Jasper empezó a reírse, Alice estaba loca.

-De acuerdo, si a mi me da igual a donde ir mientras vaya contigo-le dijo.

Alice se puso contenta ya que empezó a tararear una canción, la canción que le había regalado Jasper.

Una vez en la ciudad, fueron a mirar tiendas, a Alice le gustaba mucho comprar. Fueron a mirar ropa y como no le gustó nada de lo que vio, no se compró nada.

También entraron en una tienda de animales, ya que a Alice le gustaban mucho los perros. Se enamoró de un cachorrito de husky y no paraba de hacerle fiestas. Jasper tuvo que sacarla casi arrastras de la tienda.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan rápido? Me hubiera gustado quedarme un ratito más con Jazz-le dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién es Jazz?-preguntó él extrañado.

-El perrito, se llama Jazz-le contestó ella alegremente.

-Vaya, así que ya tiene nombre-le dijo él fastidiado, aunque le hacía gracia que le hubiera llamado como él.

-Si, me compraré uno igual y se llamará Jazz.

Jasper rió ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

-¡Quiero un helado!-empezó a gritar Alice en medio de la calle.

-Pues cómpratelo, pero deja de gritar por favor-le pidió Jasper, que parecía que iba con una niña de siete años en vez de con una chica de diecisiete.

Llegaron a un puesto de helados y Alice pidió uno de limón.

-¿Quieres uno? Te invito.

-No hace falta, Alice.

-Bah, cállate-le soltó- déme uno de…mmm…de chocolate ¿te gusta?

-Si.

-Pues déme uno de chocolate-le dijo al dependiente.

Se lo entregó a Jasper.

-Gracias.

Se sentaron en un banco a comerse los helados.

-¿Me dejas probar un poco del tuyo?-le pidió Alice-yo te dejaré probar el mío, si quieres.

-Está bien.

Se los intercambiaron y Alice se manchó de chocolate las comisuras de los labios, parecía que tenía bigote.

Cuando se volvieron a dar los helados y Jasper vio lo que se había hecho Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Jasper no le contestó, se limitó a darle un beso, recorriendo con sus labios todos los restos de chocolate que había en la cara de Alice.

Ella de la emoción, sin darse cuenta, tiró al suelo su helado y le correspondió al beso efusivamente.

Cuando decidieron separarse y Alice vio lo que había hecho sin querer, puso cara de tristeza.

-¿Quieres acabarte el mío?-le ofreció Jasper intentando no reírse.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa?-le preguntó él extrañado acabándose su helado.

-Si, tengo ganas de ver a tus padres.

-Está bien.

Se levantaron del banco y se dirigieron donde estaba aparcada la camioneta.

Estuvieron en casa de Jasper hasta la hora de la comida. Alice no quería irse, pero si no lo hacía, tendría problemas con su madre. Así que decidieron que Jasper la llevaría a su casa y que a las cuatro volvería a buscarla y pasarían la tarde juntos.

La llevó a su casa y entró con ella, si tenían que echarle la bronca, él quería estar delante para defenderla. Nada más entrar, la señora Brandon les salió al paso.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que has hecho esta mañana?-le gritó la señora Brandon a su hija, sin importarle la presencia de Jasper.

-Señora Brandon…-empezó a hablar Jasper, no quería que se pelearan.

-Tú mejor cállate, agradece que te deje entrar en mi casa después de lo que le has hecho a mi hija.

-¿Según tú, qué me ha hecho?-empezó a gritarle Alice a su madre.

-¡Alice solo hay que verte para saberlo! Antes eras una joven educada, una señorita. Y desde que estás con él no nos obedeces ni a tu padre ni a mí, solo hay que ver como te has portado esta mañana y como me estás gritando ahora.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?-le dijo a su madre casi llorando.

-Hija ¿no ves que este chico te tiene cegada? No es una buena influencia-le dijo señalando a Jasper.

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses mamá, no voy a dejar de verlo y me da igual que me lo prohibáis-le dijo dejando que las lágrimas le resbalasen por las mejillas.

En ese momento apareció su padre, al parecer había escuchado los gritos de su hija y había ido a ver que pasaba.

-Caroline, ¿por que no dejas a los chicos? Ellos son felices juntos y a mi no me parece que Jasper sea una mala influencia para Alice.

-Michael, ¿tú también estás de su parte?-le preguntó su esposa horrorizada.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, solo digo lo que veo. Es cierto que Alice ha cambiado en estos meses, pero para bien. Ahora siempre está alegre y va por toda la casa canturreando y bailando. Caroline están enamorados, déjales que estén juntos el tiempo que les queda para estarlo.

-Mamá, quiero a Jasper y tengo un mes para estar con él, no me prohíbas verle por favor-le pidió Alice a su madre.

-¿Le quieres?-le preguntó su madre.

-Si, mucho.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente la señora Brandon-pero que conste que sigo sin aprobar la relación, solo lo hago porque os queda un mes antes de que nos vayamos.

Y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

-Gracias papá-le dijo Alice a su padre y lo abrazó.

-¿Os quedáis a comer?-les preguntó el señor Brandon.

-¿Quieres quedarte?-le ofreció Alice a Jasper.

-Si, claro.

-Entonces pasad al comedor y sentaos, Amy os traerá la comida. Tu madre y yo ya hemos comido así que no os molestaremos.

-Está bien, gracias papá.

-Voy a buscar a tu madre-después de decir esto, salió de la sala y subió las escaleras en busca de su esposa.

* * *

**Grr! la señora Brandon cada dia me da mas rabia, que asco de tia ¬_¬ bueno! ¿que os ha parecido el capi?^^  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que como siempre, me dejeis algun que otro review para alegrarme un poquillo el dia!**

**antuky: Yo tambien estoy obsesionada con muchas historias, pero es lo que tiene que haigan tan buenos escritores por aqui!=) Gracias por tu review! Muchos besitos!!:)**

**elianna cullen: Yo quiero un novio que me apoye como Jasper...jo...creo que eso no existe T^T Muchas gracias por pasarte siempre!! Haces que mis dias sean un poco menos aburridos!;P Muchos besos!=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Yo opino igual que tu de la señora Brandon, es mas pesada que una vaca en brazos por dios...es que si yo fuera Alice la habria enviado al quinto pino porque de verdad que agonia de mujer...¬¬ pero bueno, en toda historia tiene que haber una bruja (en esta, esta claro quien es xD) Espero que puedas subir capi hoy!! Y que pena eso de que te hayan castigado =( ¿Que habras hecho ya?;P Bueno si no lo subes hoy, pues esperare a mañana! Muchos besos guapi!!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Jajaja si! Es que lo pense y si yo hubiera sido Alice, tambien habria corrido para coger el telefono aunque fueran las 3 de la madrugada mientras fuera Jazz el que llamara xD pero me parece que no hay ningun chico como Jazz...*Romy suspira tristemente* tendremos que apañarnos con el de los fics! Muchos besos!!^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Yo te deseo toda la suerte del mundo porque de verdad ya tengo ganas de seguir leyendo tu fic porque me dejaste intrigada!! Espero que lo puedas continuar pronto!^^ Muchos besos!**

**Hasta mañana!!=)**


	30. La feria

**La feria**

El día tres de Julio empezaban las fiestas de Nueva Orleans. Duraban una semana, ponían muchas atracciones y por la noche solían haber fuegos artificiales.

Alice había quedado con Jasper a las ocho para ir a la feria. A las ocho menos cinco ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta, estaba muy ansiosa por subir a las atracciones. Cuando Jasper llegó a su casa, Alice corrió hacia la camioneta y se subió rápidamente.

-Vamos arranca, quiero llegar ya-le dijo a Jasper nada más verlo.

-Cuando hay atracciones de por medio te olvidas de mí ¿eh?-le dijo él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No me has dado ni un beso-le contestó Jasper haciendo un mohín.

Alice rió y se acercó para besarlo, pero él se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora soy yo el que quiere llegar rápido a la feria-le dijo él arrancando rápidamente.

-Eres tonto-lo soltó Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si, no sabes lo que quieres-le contestó ella poniendo cara de enfado.

-Claro que sé lo que quiero, te quiero a ti.

-Solo intentas que te perdone.

-Te digo la verdad, pero si no quieres creerla, allá tú-le dijo él y le sacó la lengua, era algo que le había enganchado ella.

Alice empezó a reírse al ver la actitud de Jasper.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, pero mucho, mucho-le dijo ella.

Jasper le sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo.

Llegaron a la feria y se bajaron de la camioneta. Jasper se acercó corriendo a Alice y le dio un beso.

-Me lo debías-le dijo ella.

-Claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

Alice se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Tenía ganas de subir a todas las atracciones, de modo que no le importaba.

-Vamos paseando y cuando veamos algo que nos gusta nos subimos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Subirás tú, a mi estas cosas no me gustan demasiado-le explicó Jasper mientras le daba la mano y empezaban a caminar.

-¿Qué? Quiero que subas conmigo, subir sola no es divertido-le dijo ella poniendo cara de tristeza mientras se paraba en seco.

-Me subiré en algunos pero no en todos. ¿Está bien?

-Vale…-dijo ella no muy convencida mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Dieron dos pasos y Alice ya quiso pararse.

-¡Vamos a subir a los autos de choque!-le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-Será mejor que subas tú, yo te miraré.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció en un segundo.

-No, sube conmigo-le exigió poniendo cara de enfado.

-No me apetece subir ahí Alice.

-¿Y con quien pretendes que me choque si no conozco a nadie? Va, por favor, sube conmigo-le pidió.

Jasper no entendía como lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndolo.

-Está bien, que pesadita te pones ¿eh?

-Si-le contestó ella orgullosamente.

Subieron en los coches, Alice llevaba el amarillo y Jasper el azul. Nada más empezar la atracción, Alice embistió con su coche el de Jasper.

-¿Con que vas con esas señorita? Pues ahora prepárate-le gritó Jasper, que no dudó en chocarse con el de Alice y acorralarla.

Duraba diez minutos la atracción y cuando se terminó los dos bajaron riéndose sin poder parar.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de reírse, Alice le preguntó:

-¿A que ha sido divertido?

-Mucho-aceptó él.

-Sabía que te gustaría. ¿Subimos al tiovivo?

-¿No me dirás que quieres subirte en los caballos?-la miró horrorizado Jasper.

-Pues si, y tú subirás conmigo.

-De ninguna manera, ahora me quedaré abajo esperándote.

-Eres un aburrido-le ella dijo mientras compraba un ticket para subir en la atracción.

-Te espero aquí abajo.

El tiovivo empezó a girar. Alice recordaba que cuando era pequeña le encantaba subir en esa atracción. Con cada vuelta que daba el tiovivo, Alice le lanzaba besos y saludaba a Jasper mientras él le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Te ha gustado subir en eso?-le preguntó cuando bajó.

-Si, aunque iba un poco lento.

Estuvieron un rato caminando viendo paradas de comida y de regalitos.

-¿Me consigues un peluche?-le preguntó ella emocionada.

-Está bien.

Fueron a una de esas paradas que tienes que darle con un martillo y depende de lo fuerte que le des te llevas un premio u otro.

-Vamos, demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres Jazz-lo animó Alice.

Jasper cogió el martillo y le dio con todas sus fuerzas. No llegó hasta arriba por poco.

El feriante le dijo a Alice que escogiera entre los peluches. Había una jirafa de color naranja, una oveja blanca o un gato de color marrón con manchas negras, todos ellos eran bastante pequeños.

Alice escogió el gato, los otros le parecían muy feos.

-Gracias Jazz-le dijo a Jasper mientras le daba un beso-¡ahora vamos a la noria!

-Nunca me ha gustado subirme-le confesó Jasper poniéndose tenso.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas? No te pueden dar miedo si trabajas en una obra Jazz.

-No le temo a las alturas, solo es que la noria no me gusta demasiado.

-Pero es la atracción de los enamorados, va sube conmigo Jazz-casi le suplicó Alice. Era la atracción en la que más ganas tenía de subirse.

-Está bien-le dijo él no muy convencido.

Se subieron en un compartimento, era bastante estrecho de modo que iban un poco apretados.

-Tranquilo Jazz, no nos caeremos-le dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano.

-Lo sé. Intentaré no mirar demasiado hacia abajo, por si acaso.

-Tengo la solución a eso-le dijo Alice.

Acercó su cara a la de Jasper y empezó a besarlo. La noria empezó a girar y al parecer Jasper no se dio cuenta. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Alice, mientras continuaban besándose. De vez en cuando paraban para respirar, pero se separaban lo mínimo.

En un momento Alice se separó de él para observar el paisaje. Ya había anochecido, de modo que se veía toda Nueva Orleans iluminada.

-Vaya, es precioso ¿no crees?-le preguntó a Jasper.

-Si, pero ahora mismo tengo algo mucho más bonito delante de mí –le dijo mirándola.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alice volvió a unir sus labios con los de Jasper.

Estaba siendo una noche perfecta.

* * *

**Ains...¿no son adorables? Si es que se me cae la baba con estos dos...(no se nota) **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho este capi, es uno de mis favoritos^^**

**elianna cullen: Bueno, hoy hemos tenido un capitulo libre de la señora Brandon! (gracias a Dios) jajaja muchas gracias por pasarte y muchos besitos!^^**

**(;(; :Gracias por tu review! A mi tampoco me gusta la señora Brandon, es insoportable¬¬ Muchos besos!!**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Espero que hoy puedas subir capitulo porque te aseguro que me estoy quedando sin uñas de las ganas que tengo de leer el trocito de Jazz! Ademas de que estoy segurisima que te habra quedado perfecto (no es para menos con lo cacho escritora que eres ;D) espero que te hayan absuelto de tu castigo!! Muchos kisses!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Si, la señora Brandon es un pegote que sobra...pero no se puede hacer nada -__-' (bueno podria atropellarla un camion y problema resuelto, aunque tu sabes que eso no es lo que pasa ;P) jajaja Muchos besos!^^**

**Hasta mañana=)**


	31. Pensamientos y deseo

**Pensamientos y deseo**

Bajaron de la noria, Jasper seguía con el brazo encima de los hombros de Alice.

-Me ha gustado mucho subirme-le dijo Jasper.

-Pero si no te has dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera has mirado el paisaje-contestó Alice riéndose.

-Da igual, me ha gustado de todos modos-le dijo Jasper haciendo un mohín.

A ella también le había gustado mucho subirse, más de lo que había imaginado.

Fueron dando vueltas por la feria, compartieron algodón de azúcar y de vez en cuando subían en alguna atracción.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando se encontraron con Edward y con Emmett.

-Mira a quienes tenemos por aquí, la parejita-se burló Emmett.

-Había echado de menos tus bromas estos días Emmett-le soltó Jasper.

-¿Dónde ibais?-les preguntó Edward, cambiando de tema para que no empezaran a pelearse.

-Pues ya nos marchábamos, llevamos aquí desde las ocho y Alice tiene que estar en su casa antes de las doce. ¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros hemos llegado hace un rato, no parece que haya nada divertido para subirse. Nos iremos pronto también.

-Bueno chicos ¿nos vemos mañana por la tarde?-les preguntó Jasper

-Si, a las cuatro pasaremos a recogerte. Hasta mañana-les dijo Edward

-¡Vigilad con lo que hacéis!-les gritó Emmett cuando ya se habían alejado bastante.

-¿Mañana iréis a casa de tu abuela?-le preguntó Alice haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Emmett.

-Si, sino no la terminaremos nunca ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-No, no importa me quedaré en casa ensayando, así mi madre no se podrá quejar.

-Mañana será un día aburrido, no te veré en todo el día-se quejó Jasper mientras subía a la camioneta.

-Bueno, nos veremos pasado mañana y así hasta…bueno, nos veremos todos los días-dijo Alice rectificando lo que iba a decir.

Al llegar a su casa, se despidió de Jasper con un beso y bajó de la camioneta. Entró en su casa y se encontró a su padre leyendo un libro en la sala de estar.

-Hola, papá-le saludó.

-Hola, hija. ¿Como ha ido?-le preguntó.

-Muy bien. Jasper me ha conseguido un peluche-le dijo enseñándole el gato.

Su padre rió.

-Me alegro.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio sin saber que decirse hasta que el señor Brandon rompió el silencio.

-Sé que estos días no estás muy alegre, Alice. Pero quiero que sepas que en Nueva York harás amigos y te lo pasarás bien.

Alice iba a protestar pero su padre la detuvo levantando la mano.

-También sé que nadie podrá reemplazar a Jasper, y sé que no tienes intención de hacerlo, pero intenta entender a tu madre. Sólo inténtalo ¿de acuerdo?

Alice asintió fastidiada.

-Bueno papá, me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana-le dio un beso a su padre y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Puso el peluche en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse ni siquiera la ropa. Sin quererlo empezó a recordar aquella noche en la camioneta de Jasper. Recordó lo nerviosa que se había puesto simplemente cuando estuvo a punto de pasar. Estaba segura de querer hacerlo con Jasper, pero ¿y si él no quería hacerlo con ella? Tal vez pensaba que iban muy rápido. Inmediatamente descartó esa idea de su cabeza. Quería que pasara antes de irse a Nueva York, estaba segura, pero quería esperar unos días más. Le dio muchas vueltas a ese tema, porque exactamente no sabía como ideárselas para poder pasar la noche con él. Necesitaba un lugar y necesitaba tiempo. Decidió que ya lo pensaría más tranquilamente.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Dio unas cuantas vueltas pero le costaba mucho dormirse. Solo podía pensar en como se aceleraría su corazón cuando sintiera a Jasper tan cerca, sin que nada separara sus cuerpos ni sus almas.

Por enésima vez aquella noche, decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y finalmente fue capaz de dormirse.

El mes de Julio pasó terriblemente rápido para Alice y Jasper. Ya era día veintisiete, de modo que Alice se iría en dos días. Habían hecho una cena el día anterior celebrando la llegada de Rosalie y de Bella, que había llegado una semana antes para así despedirse de Alice.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, Alice había invitado a Jasper a cenar esa noche en su casa y él aceptó. Aquella sería la noche, ya lo tenía todo pensado y sabía que todo saldría bien, al menos eso esperaba.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa charlando tranquilamente, cuando Alice informó de algo a sus padres.

-Jasper y yo iremos al cine hoy, a la sesión de noche.

Al oír aquello, Jasper puso cara de confusión. Si era verdad que habían quedado para ir al cine aquella noche, no se acordaba.

-¿De noche?-preguntó su padre.

-Si, es que estrenan una película que seguro que está muy bien, pero la primera sesión es esta noche.

-¿Y como es que la estrenan por la noche?-preguntó su madre

-No lo sé. Puedo ir ¿verdad?

-No hay problema, aunque espero que no termine demasiado tarde. ¿A que hora empieza?-preguntó su padre.

-A las once me parece.

-¿Tan tarde?-preguntó su madre escandalizada.

-Si.

-Déjalos Caroline, ya son mayorcitos. Que vayan al cine. Pero, eso sí, cuando termine la película te vienes a casa directamente. Jasper ¿tú te ocupas de traerla?

-Si señor, no hay problema-dijo Jasper intentando parecer seguro, ya que no se enteraba de nada.

Terminaron de cenar y salieron de la casa.

-Alice, ¿se supone que habíamos quedado para ir al cine hoy?-le preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-No, claro que no. Solo es que tengo ganas de estar contigo más tiempo-le dijo mientras le cogía la mano, llevándolo hasta la camioneta. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Tal vez debería de haber hablado antes con Jasper del tema.

-¿Dónde quieres ir si no quieres que vayamos al cine?

-¿Podríamos ir a casa de tu abuela?-le preguntó ella.

-Si, claro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los dos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en la vivienda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? Ya sabes que no hay nada, salvo el piano y algunos muebles-le dijo Jasper parado en medio del comedor.

-Lo sé-Alice empezó a subir las escaleras. Jasper la siguió sin decir nada.

Entraron en la habitación que ya estaba acabada.

Era una habitación amplia, con una cama de matrimonio en medio. Enfrente de ella había un gran armario de madera. A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche del mismo material que el armario.

Alice estaba de espaldas a él, mirando algo que Jasper no lograba ver. Era la hora, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jasper.

Alice se giró y se acercó a él lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de Jasper, hasta acabar uniéndolos en un beso. Lentamente entrelazó sus manos en el pelo de Jasper, y este puso sus manos en la cintura de Alice.

Sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hasta haberle despojado de aquella prenda, ella misma se deshizo de su jersey.

Él la empujó suavemente hasta quedar los dos tumbados en la cama. Alice era capaz de escuchar los latidos desbocados que daba su corazón, pero no tenía intención de parar. Continuaron besándose hasta que Alice le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón. En ese momento Jasper se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice sentándose en la cama. Ahora si que estaba confundida.

-No puedo-le contestó él.

-¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No, no es culpa tuya, claro que no, es que…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Alice invitándolo a que continuara hablando. Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, en la cama pensando bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Es que tú…no…no me deseas?-le preguntó Alice, temiendo la respuesta.

-Ese es el problema, que te deseo demasiado.

-No te entiendo.

-Claro que te deseo, te deseo mucho. Pero también te desearé mañana y no podré tenerte. Yo quiero desearte todos los días y poder tenerte todos los días. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Alice asintió.

-Además, no quiero que lo hagamos ahora, como si fuera una despedida. No te despidas así de mí Alice. Quiero que esperemos y cuando la vida nos vuelva a juntar…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Alice, él tenía razón. Pero en parte ella tenía miedo ¿Y si jamás se volvían a ver?

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Me acabas de demostrar lo importante que soy para ti…ojala yo pudiera demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

-Lo haces cada día Jazz, cuando me sonríes, cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas o incluso cuando me miras, en todas esas ocasiones soy capaz de sentir lo mucho que me quieres.

Jasper la miró sonriéndole.

-Jazz…

-¿Si?

-¿Algún día…?-le preguntó Alice.

-Algún día-le prometió Jasper.

Se abrazaron y se volvieron a tumbar en la cama sin separarse.

Esa noche no se demostrarían lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, pero tal vez, el destino los volviera a unir en otra ocasión.

* * *

***Romy suspira tristemente* que monos que son ='D es que me encantan jo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejeis muchos reviews!! (y si no os ha gustado pues tambien me gustaria que me lo dijerais)**

**antuky: Muchas gracias por pasarte!:D He de admitir que si he pensado en "hacer desaparecer" a la señora Brandon xD Pero es que sino la hstoria no evolucionaria por desgracia =/ Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchos besos^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quiry: Siii pense en el porsche de Alice y digo pues ale, que se suba en un autochoque amarillo (esta claro que en este fic no puede aparecer ningun porsche xD) Ella tambien tiene lo que yo deseo...aunque bueno creo que Alice tiene cosas que tmuchas deseamos, especialmente a ese hombreton que tiene de novio *¬*Por cierto, ya te lo dije pero no importa, el capi de Jazz de tu historia F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-O!^^ Muchos besos!!!=)**

**elianna cullen: Yo te mandare un Jasper si tu me mandas otro ¿vale? ;P jajaja muchas gracias por pasarte! Y muchos besitus!!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Por fin has podido subir un capi de tu fic!! Me alegro!! (no hagas que Jazz se vaya porfaaa T^T) Gracias por todo! Besitos!!:)**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	32. La despedida

**Despedida**

El día veintinueve no se hizo esperar. Los criados cargaban las maletas en el coche mientras Alice y Jasper esperaban sentados en un banco del gran jardín de la casa, que en unos momentos quedaría deshabitada. El día anterior Alice se había despedido entre lágrimas de todos los demás, en especial de Bella y de Rosalie y prometieron escribirse cada mes.

Los padres de Alice salieron de la casa. Alice y Jasper se acercaron al coche cogidos de la mano. El señor Brandon se acercó a Jasper para despedirse de él.

-Espero que todo te vaya bien Jasper.

-Igualmente señor.

La señora Brandon ya estaba en el coche, no había tenido ni la educación para despedirse de él, aunque Jasper así lo prefería. El señor Brandon también entró en el coche, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hija, diciéndole sin hablar que no tardara demasiado.

-Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos Jazz-le dijo Alice con la voz quebrada y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Yo también Alice. Prométeme que me escribirás.

-Si, a diario.

-No hace falta, con una carta a la semana o al mes tengo bastante. Te las responderé todas.

Alice se abrazó a Jasper sin reprimir el llanto. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba que no pasaba nada, que por fin podría hacer realidad su sueño y que nunca la olvidaría.

Jasper le levantó el mentón y la besó lentamente. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te quiero Jazz.

-Te quiero Alice.

-Adiós-le dijo ella mientras se iba alejando de él, si no lo hacía ahora sabía que no lo haría nunca.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió Jasper.

Alice se subió en la parte trasera del coche y sin girarse para verlo por última vez, el coche arrancó.

En aquel momento, su madre se giró desde el asiento delantero para mirar a su hija. Aquel día no los llevaba el chófer, sino que era su padre el que llevaba el coche.

-Vamos, Alice. No dramatices-se quejó la señora Brandon.

Alice prefirió no decir nada y continuar con su lucha interna de querer bajarse corriendo del coche para volver con Jasper.

-Seguro que en Nueva York encontrarás muchos chicos que te gustarán más que Jasper-continuaba hablando su madre-estoy segura que en un par o tres años ya te habrás prometido con alguno.

Definitivamente, su madre no entendía nada. Alice estaba tan triste que ni ganas tenía de pelearse con ella, así que tuvo que aguantar todo su parloteo durante todo el tiempo que duraba el viaje en coche y en avión.

Por la noche llegaron por fin a la casa de Nueva York, y a Alice no le extrañó nada que fuera un poco más grande que la que tenían en Nueva Orleans.

Amy también fue con ellos, por supuesto. Alice subió las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su habitación, según le había explicado su madre. Entró en la habitación, que sin duda, era más grande que la que tenía antes y se tumbó en la gran cama. Como no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, se distrajo describiendo interiormente la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema y el suelo era una gran moqueta de color rosa. La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, el cabecero era blanco y de barrotes y tenía las sábanas blancas decoradas con flores, al igual que la colcha. A los pies de la cama había un gran baúl de color blanco. También había un armario lo bastante grande como para que pudiera poner toda su ropa y sus zapatos, y al lado del armario, había un escritorio.

Alice se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras para recoger su maleta.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó su madre al verla cargar con la maleta por las escaleras.

-Voy a ordenar mi habitación-le contestó ella sin mirarla.

-No, no, eso es trabajo de los criados.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo-discrepó Alice.

Terminó de subir la maleta, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Abrió la maleta y empezó a sacar la ropa, los zapatos, las zapatillas de ballet y todo lo que llevaba. Lo guardó todo en su sitio y cuando volvió hacia la maleta, encontró el gato de peluche que Jasper le había conseguido en la feria. Lo cogió y sonrió para si misma. Se tumbó en la cama con el gato entre sus brazos y sin querer se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Ya se nos han separado =( *Romy esta triste* Ains...que pena me da...jo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi (que ya se que es cortito, pero los proximos son mas larguitos^^)**

**elianna cullen: Yo quiero alguien como Jazz que me diga esas cosas que dice Jazz...pero...jo...no lo encuentro =( Vale, yo tambien te enviare un Jazz cuando reciba el tuyo ;P Besos!!**

**antuky: Yo tambien quiero un Jazz y hasta me conformaria con un Emmett (es que Edward no me gusta =S) pero me parece que no va a ser posible T_T Y Jasper no va con Alice mas que nada porque la señora Brandon no lo permitiria de ninguna manera (sabiendo lo bruja que es...-__-') Pero bueno, esto de la separacion no ira mal del todo (ya te he "adelantado" algo ;D) Muchos besos!^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: AIns si...se me hizo muy tierno escribir ese trocito de ellos dos y he de admitir que yo tambien llore mientras lo escribia...es que son los mas adorables :3 Gracias por todos tus reviews!! Muchos besos=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: No hice que se acostaran porque lo que viene despues es mejor (Ya te he hecho un adelanto ;D) y ademas, recuerdo que antes de escribir el fic ya tenia pensado el capitulo de ayer en especial asi que...ademas se me hizo muy tierno escribirlo y no se me dio mucha pena pero tambien me gusto mucho^^ Vaya yo pensava que ya te habian quitado el castigo...jooo...bueno pues esperare, tu portate bien pillina!! ;P Y bueno, respecto a tu fic, supongo que ahora tendran que encontrarse todos y darse cuenta de que es cierto eso de que tienen dones...(y de paso darse cuenta de que hay "feeling" entre ellos ;P) ya se que es una idea mala, pero yo me imagino que tendra que ir asi xD Espero haberte servido de ayuda! Kisses!!=)**

**Hasta mañana!!:)**


	33. El principio del fin

**El principio del fin**

Dos semanas después de haberse mudado a Nueva York, Alice tuvo el valor suficiente como para sentarse a escribirle una carta a Jasper. Había estado esas dos semanas pensando si debía o no hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que él se hubiera enfadado por haber tardado tanto en escribirle, o tal vez ya se había olvidado de ella. Rápidamente descartó esas ideas, si empezaba a pensar de ese modo, no iría bien. Finalmente se sentó en su escritorio, cogió papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir:

"_Querido Jasper,_

_Espero que no estés enfadado por la tardanza de esta carta. Estas dos semanas en Nueva York no han sido fáciles para mí. Hemos tenido algún que otro problema con la mudanza, pero nada imposible de solucionar…"_

Cogió el papel y lo tiró a la basura. ¿Qué le importaba a Jasper como le había ido la mudanza? Ni siquiera sabía como escribirle una carta. Cogió otra hoja y volvió a escribir:

"_Querido Jasper,_

_Espero que no estés enfadado por la tardanza de esta carta. Estas dos semanas en Nueva York no han sido fáciles para mí. No sé si es buena idea que te escriba esto, pero necesito que lo sepas: Te hecho muchísimo de menos. Aquí no conozco a nadie aún y por lo que he visto, la gente no parece muy sociable. Me gustaría tanto estar allí con todos vosotros, pero en especial contigo. _

_¿Sabes? Tengo el peluche que me conseguiste en la feria al lado de mi cama. Antes de dormirme lo miro y así me acuerdo de ti. _

_De momento no tengo muchas cosas más que decirte. Te iré escribiendo a menudo, aunque no tenga nada para contarte, simplemente para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que deseo que estés bien. _

_Espero recibir tu respuesta pronto. _

_Te quiero._

_Alice Brandon"_

No estaba muy convencida de lo que le ponía en la carta, pero decidió meterla en el sobre y no darle más vueltas. Al día siguiente, cuando vio al cartero pasando por su casa para dejar y recoger cartas, se la entregó diciéndole que era algo urgente. Cuando se la dio, volvió a entrar en la casa. Lo que Alice no sabía, era que su madre andaba por allí observándola.

La señora Brandon se acercó al cartero y le pidió que le devolviera la carta que su hija le había entregado hacía unos minutos. El cartero se negó diciéndole que era algo privado, y que no podía devolvérsela. Pero la señora Brandon era más astuta y le enseñó una bolsita llena de dinero. Le pidió al cartero que cada vez que su hija le entregara una carta, él se la diera a ella sin que Alice se enterara, y cada vez lo hiciera, ella le pagaría.

El cartero se lo pensó y finalmente accedió, de todos modos ¿Qué más le daba a él, con tal de que le pagaran?

A las dos semanas de aquello, Alice empezó sus clases en el _Juilliard School_. Cada día llegaba corriendo a su casa para ver si había alguna carta, pero siempre se desilusionaba al ver que no había ninguna para ella.

Las clases le iban bastante bien, aunque no lograba hacer demasiada amistad con nadie. Hablaba con sus compañeras pero tampoco demasiado como para considerarlas amigas. Cada vez que salía con su madre a algún sitio, esta le preguntaba si había conocido algún chico que le gustara, a lo que ella negaba rotundamente. Seguía pensando en Jasper del mismo modo que antes, aunque no hubiera recibido respuesta por su parte.

Tres meses después, Alice aún continuaba escribiéndole cartas pero jamás recibió contestación. Ni siquiera una nota diciéndole que ya la había olvidado y que quería que dejara de escribirle. No sabía nada de él, si estaba bien o mal, si continuaba en la academia…nada. Cuando le escribía a Bella o a Rosalie jamás preguntaba por él, más que nada porque le daba vergüenza que supieran que Jasper no le había contestado a ninguna de sus cartas.

Finalmente, en Diciembre dejó de escribirle, dando por hecho que la había olvidado y que no quería tener más contacto con ella.

Lo único que ahora podía hacer era olvidarse de él para siempre aunque le costara años conseguirlo, y centrarse en sus clases de la academia.

Pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidarle, si la mitad de las noches se las pasaba llorando por él?

* * *

**Las cosas se ponen negras...y por culpa de la odiosa señora Brandon ¬¬ **

**Pero de todos modos espero que os haya gustado el capi!^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Tendras que esperar un poquito para que se reencuentren...pero no mucho ;P Yo si fuera Alice me iria de casa con tal de no escuchar a la señora Brandon en serio...que agonia de mujer...Espero que no hayas descargado demasiado tu mala leche con tu hermana! xD (sino me sentire mal =S) jajaja Ainsss muchas gracias x pasarte siempre!!! Kisses!:3**

**elianna cullen: Si, ahora en los prox. capitulos aun no aparecera Jazz, pero no tardara mucho en hacerlo ;) Gracias x todo y muchos besos!=)**

**YOOOO!(; : Bueno, aun no aparecera Jazz pero no falta mucho para que lo haga!! Gracias x pasarte y muchos besos=)**

**antuky: Jajaja si! Jazz ahora esta libre (aunque no lo estara x mucho tiempo) Asi que tendremos que aprovechar que ahora esta solito...lalala...xDD Muchas gracias x tu review!! Besitos!:D**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Bueno, no todo lo que pasa en los prox. capitulos es malo...no aparece Jazz, pero no es malo! Graciaaaaaaaass x todo!! Besos=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: Si opino igual que tu...es igual que ellos ya no esten juntos y todo x culpa de la madre de Alice, pero bueno digamos que eso no sera malo del todo ;) Gracias por tu review! Muchos besos!!=)**

**MC: Me alegra saber que te esta gustando tanto mi fic *_* Gracias!!! Bueno, por unos cuantos capis Jazz no saldra, pero no tardara en volver a aparecer!;) Y al igual que tu, Jazz es mi personaje favorito y cuando vi que Jackson era el que lo interpretaba me enamore mas de el, tanto del personaje como del actor !!;P Muchos besos!!!**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	34. ¿Amigo?

**¿Amigo?**

_**Cinco años después…**_

La nueva década llegó sin prisas.

Alice había dejado la academia como alumna, para volver como profesora. Enseñaba a las niñas de siete u ocho años a bailar ballet. Realmente le encantaba su profesión. De vez en cuando la llamaban para que hiciera alguna representación suficientemente importante, por lo que era bastante reconocida en Nueva York.

Algunos días salía a cenar con las amigas de la academia, pero aquello no ocurría demasiado a menudo, más que nada porque no lograba encajar con ellas.

Había madurado físicamente, había crecido unos centímetros y se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero no demasiado. Finalmente se había desarrollado corporalmente como es debido. Su madre estaba histérica porque aún no había conocido a ningún hombre que le gustara como tal. Estaba empeñada en casarla cuanto antes, pero Alice se lo tomaba con calma. Muchos hombres la habían invitado a cenar con ellos después de las representaciones, pero ella siempre se negaba educadamente. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, más que nada porque aún no había olvidado a Jasper, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Siempre que se acordaba de él, intentaba meterse en la cabeza que lo hacía de manera amistosa, que lo que un día hubo entre ellos terminó para siempre, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así y se desesperaba.

Un día, al llegar a casa después de sus clases se encontró con que su madre había organizado algo, y por lo que parecía era algo importante ya que todos iban demasiado bien vestidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó cuando entró en la casa.

-Vamos, sube a cambiarte que esta noche tenemos una cena muy importante-le dijo su madre.

-¿Una cena?-preguntó ella extrañada-¿viene algún amigo de papá o algo así?

-No, nada de eso. Será algo mucho más entretenido.

Alice la miró con la duda pintada en su rostro.

-Verás hija, he invitado a Bryan Cooper a cenar.

Alice frunció el ceño. Le sonaba muchísimo el nombre, pero en ese momento no sabía decir quién era. De repente le vino a la cabeza. No podía ser quien ella pensaba que era.

-¿No será…?-empezó Alice.

-Si, hija. Trabaja también en la academia, dando clases de violín a los niños.

No podía creer lo que le decía su madre.

-¿Por qué lo has invitado? ¡Casi no lo conozco!

-¿Cómo que no? Un día me hablaste de él.

-¿Qué dices? Simplemente te dije que había cogido la baja porque se había enfermado, eso ni siquiera se considera que te haya hablado de él.

-A mí me dio la impresión de que era muy agradable y simpático.

-¿Y cómo es que lo conoces?

Su madre se removió inquieta. Parecía nerviosa.

-Ayer fui a la academia…y estuve hablando con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber que le dijiste? ¿Por qué le invitaste a cenar?

-Ay, hija, no dramatices tanto. Sólo le dije que te gustaría conocerlo y que te haría gracia que viniera un día a cenar.

-No puedo creerlo ¡pero si yo no quiero nada con él!-gritó Alice exasperada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quiero que lo conozcas, Alice. No puede ser tan malo.

-Si, seguro. Ahora pensará que estoy interesada en él o algo.

-Bueno…según lo que me dijo, él si está interesado en ti-farfulló la señora Brandon.

Alice le echó una mirada envenenada a su madre. Estaba tan empeñada en conseguirle un pretendiente, que sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo por ello.

-Vamos, ahora sube a cambiarte que no tardará en venir-le ordenó la señora Brandon.

Alice bufó y subió pesadamente las escaleras. Como si no tuviera nada más en que pensar, ahora tendría que aguantar a un pretendiente toda la noche por culpa de su querida madre. No tenía ganas de fingir que se alegraba de verlo. Si casi no lo conocía, solo había intercambiado con él las palabras justas y necesarias. Se metió en la bañera y se vistió con lo primero bonito que encontró en el armario. Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada. Ya había llegado. Era hora de plantarse una sonrisa en la cara y ser educada, aunque no tuviera ganas.

Alice bajó las escaleras nerviosa. No sabía cómo debía comportarse con él. Estaba de pie al lado de las escaleras de espaldas a ella, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

-Hola, Bryan-le dijo acercándose a él mientras le sonreía.

Él era un joven de unos veintitrés años, moreno con el pelo corto. Tenía los ojos verdes y era bastante alto. Era un buen partido desde luego, pero Alice no estaba interesada en él, aunque no podía negar que le atraía físicamente.

-Vaya, hola Alice. Estás muy bonita-le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que incomodó un poco a Alice.

-Bueno, no hace falta que os presente, ¿verdad?-les preguntó la señora Brandon con cara de no haber roto jamás un plato.

-No, no hace falta-le contestó Alice sonriendo falsamente. Aún no había empezado ni la cena y ya tenía ganas de que terminara.

-En ese caso, vamos a cenar-habló el señor Brandon.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa, el señor Brandon en una punta, la señora Brandon a su lado, Bryan en el otro lado del señor Brandon y Alice al lado de su madre.

Mientras cenaban, hablaron de temas triviales, de la academia, de las anécdotas que le habían ocurrido a Bryan en sus clases y de las representaciones en las que participaba Alice ocasionalmente.

En un momento en el que todos reían, a Alice le vino a la mente aquella noche que Jasper fue a cenar a su casa por primera vez para conocer a sus padres. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de odio que su madre le dedicaba a Jasper cada vez que pensaba que nadie la veía y también recordaba lo feliz que se puso ella cuando vio que su padre lo aceptaba completamente sin importarle su estatus social.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorta mirando la nada, hasta que su madre la zarandeó suavemente.

-Alice ¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Si, si. Estoy bien-les dijo ella sonriéndoles a todos.

-Si no te encuentras bien, lo mejor será que subas a tu habitación-le dijo su padre.

-No, de veras, me encuentro perfectamente.

-Como prefieras. ¿Por qué no le enseñas el jardín a Bryan? Por la noche es magnífico salir y verlo todo iluminado-le dijo su madre.

-¿Te apetece?-le preguntó ella rogando interiormente que dijera que no.

-Muchísimo-aceptó él encantado, para la desgracia de Alice.

Se levantaron los dos de la mesa y Alice lo llevó hasta el jardín. Pasearon un rato hasta que encontraron un banco y se sentaron.

-Es realmente fantástico-le dijo Bryan.

-Si, aunque visto una vez, visto mil veces-le contestó Alice en tono tedioso.

-Veo que no te llevas demasiado bien con tu madre, si me permites la observación.

Alice se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-Sé que no te ha hecho mucha gracia que yo viniera a tu casa, más que nada porque casi no nos conocemos-continuó hablando-pero si te soy sincero, me gustaría mucho conocerte, Alice-le confesó él.

Ella se quedó sin habla. No sabía si aquello iba con segundas intenciones, esperaba que no.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-le dijo ella intentando salirse por la vía fácil.

-A mí también-aceptó él-aunque con el tiempo, tal vez podamos llegar a ser algo más-le insinuó.

-No sé…-intentó decirle Alice.

-¿Hay alguien más?-le preguntó Bryan.

-No, no hay nadie más-dijo con voz segura, aunque nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, la imagen de Jasper se formó en su mente. Se maldijo interiormente por tener que recordarlo en aquellos momentos.

-¿Entonces? ¿No soy tu tipo, o…?

-No, no es eso, en absoluto. Simplemente es que no tengo ganas de estar con nadie, por ahora.

-Tú lo has dicho, por ahora. Tal vez, cuando me conozcas a fondo cambies de opinión.

-Tal vez-le dijo Alice intentando no darle demasiadas esperanzas. Se estaba cansando de aquella conversación.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que entremos-le dijo él, viendo que, por lo menos, aquella noche no conseguiría nada.

* * *

**Jejeje la señora Brandon no para...es mas pesada...que agonia de mujer...-__-'**

**Bueno, ya queda menos para que vuelva a aparecer Jazz^^ (exactamente no se cuantos capitulos, pero muy pocos) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Digamos que Jazz no puede escribirle ninguna carta porque no tiene su direccion, eso no lo puse pero supuse que se entenderia...aunque bueno creo que en la version de Jazz si que lo explique...bueno la cuestion es esa, que el no puede escribirle ninguna carta (por eso todo es mas complicado) Espero que subas capi de tu fic pronto que ya tengo ganas de ver como sigue!!! Me tienes intrigada con lo que va a pasar...pero sere buena y esperare^^ Muchos besos guapa!=)**

**elianna cullen: Si...a mi me da mucha pena saber que el la echa muchisimo de menos y que tambien piensa que lo olvido porque cree que no le escribio ninguna carta...sniff...es que son tan adorables juntos que me da rabia hacerles eso...pero sino no tendria emocion! Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! Besitos!:)**

**antuky: Si..yo mataria a la señora Brandon...pero es que sino iria descompensada esta historia con la de la version de Jazz...xD tendras que esperar para averiguar si Jazz dejara de estar libre por Alice o por otra... muchas gracias por tu review!! Besos=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: La señora Brandon es una vieja cruel...que asco de mujer...y opino igual del cartero. Y Jazz no puede escribirle a Alice porque no tiene su direccion (eso lo pone en la version de Jasper) auqneu creo que eso de las señales de humo estarian bien (me encanto esa idea! xD) Gracias por tu review! Besos=)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	35. Recuerdos

**Antes de leer el** **capitulo** **de hoy, dejadme que os haga una recomendacion. Si podeis, leed este capitulo escuchando la cancion _"Draw the line" _interpretada por Cascada. Os aseguro que no os arrepentireis ;)**

**Y ahora, os dejo con el capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Recuerdos**

Al poco rato Bryan se fue y Alice subió a su habitación. Su madre entró a los dos minutos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Es guapo, verdad?-le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si, es guapo, no te lo voy a negar.

-¿Pero?-le preguntó su madre con fastidio en la voz.

-Es demasiado directo-le dijo Alice-creo que si hoy le hubiera dado alguna esperanza, se hubiera arrodillado ante mí con el anillo de compromiso en la mano-bromeó Alice.

-Oh, Alice ¿no puedes intentar conocerlo un poco más? Realmente está interesado en ti.

-Si, pero no funcionará si yo no estoy interesada en él. No puedes forzar a dos personas a que se enamoren, mamá-intentó explicarle Alice.

-No te estoy forzando a nada, solo te pido que intentes conocerlo, tal vez cambies de opinión.

Era exactamente lo que le había dicho Bryan hacía unos minutos en el jardín. No le extrañaba que su madre se hubiera fijado en él, si eran iguales.

-Mira, mamá, agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero por el momento no tengo ganas de estar con nadie.

-Eres tan cabezota-su madre se llevó las manos a la cabeza-solo intento que conozcas a alguien más, alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, alguien de tu nivel, no alguien como…-se calló en aquel instante, sabía que no debía haber llegado a aquel extremo.

Alice la miró desafiante.

-¿Alguien cómo quién?-la invitó a hablar Alice.

-Nada, no iba a decir nada-intentó salvarse su madre.

-Ibas a decir "alguien como Jasper" ¿verdad?

-Pues si, si tanto te interesa saberlo. Iba a decir eso.

Alice negó con la cabeza intentando no pensar en las palabras de su madre. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Mamá, lo mío con Jasper terminó hace años, no tienes porqué preocuparte-le dijo mirando al suelo.

-Lo sé, hija. Lo siento. No quería hacértelo recordar-le dijo su madre falsamente-duerme, seguro que estás cansada-después de decir eso salió de la habitación.

Alice se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baúl que tenía a los pies de su cama. Lo abrió y rebuscó dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó el peluche del gato del baúl y lo miró durante unos minutos. Aquel peluche le traía tantos recuerdos, todos los momentos que compartió con Jasper, las peleas que tuvo con su madre, las ganas de vivir que sentía, lo feliz que era… Y cinco años después todo aquello se había esfumado. Le habría gustado saber que hizo Jasper cuando leyó las cartas. ¿Las habría quemado? ¿Tirado a la basura, tal vez? Quizá ni siquiera las había leído.

De pronto un ruido sordo la sobresaltó. Miró al suelo y vio que estaba mojado. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla para encontrar que, efectivamente, estaba llorando. Tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos, que ni cuenta se dio de que había empezado a llorar en silencio. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y se tumbó en la cama. Sin quererlo, se le amontonaron centenares de lágrimas en los ojos que tuvo que expulsar.

Se pasó la mitad de la noche con el gato de peluche en sus brazos, llorando y recordando como era su vida hacía apenas cinco años. Finalmente se durmió gracias al agotamiento del día, pero sin soltar al peluche.

**

* * *

**

**Si, este tambien es cortito pero os aseguro que los siguientes capis son mas largos=) **

**Ains...este capitulo me da mucha pena =( Por eso creo que leerlo mientras escuchais la cancion que os he recomendado al principio hace que sea mas intenso ='( (que conste que no pretendo hacer que os pongais tristes) **

**Aunque de todos modos espero que os haya gustado^^**

**antuky: Bueno, al menos has visto que Alice no esta interesada en Bryan! Y ya falta poco para que vuelva a aparecer Jazz (falta menos de lo que yo me pensaba y todo) Gracias por tu review^^ Muchos besitos=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: Pues no, no aparecio Jazz aun...y te aviso que el siguiente tampoco aparecera. Creo que faltan 2 capitulos para que vuelva a aparecer, pero no lo se seguro. Muchas gracias por tu review!! Muchos besos:)**

**elianna cullen: Me ha extrañado que dijeras que Bryan es simpatico (es que a mi me cae fatal...¬¬) pero es cierto, es agradable dentro de lo que cabe xD Pero nada, no puede haber nada entre ellos porque esta Jazz de por medio aunque Alice no quiera aceptarlo! jijiji Muchas gracias por todo!! Besitos=D**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Si, yo creo que Alice no ha vuelto a Nueva Orleans por miedo a la señora Brandon, si es que parece un sargento la tia¬¬ Espero que hoy puedas subir capi!^^ Y tambien espero que te vayan perfect las clases de la escuela de idiomas de ingles=) Graciaaass por todo y muchos kisses!:D**

**MC: Si...yo tambien odio a la señora Brandon, pero a estas alturas ¿quien no lo hace? si es que es mas pesada...aish...Gracias por tu review!^^ Besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Ya ves que nadie entiende cuando Alice dice que no quiere estar con nadie...y menos su madre que no la deja en paz ¬_¬ Gracias por tus reviews^^ Besitos=)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	36. La gran noticia y el regreso

**La gran noticia y el regreso**

Días después de la cena con Bryan, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Él y Alice se saludaban y hablaban más desde aquella noche, pero Alice intentaba esquivarlo cada vez que podía. La señora Brandon seguía intentando juntarlos, pero Alice hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para que aquellos intentos fracasaran.

Un jueves, Alice recibió una llamada inesperada. Se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo una revista cuando Amy apareció por la puerta diciendo que tenía una llamada. Alice se extrañó, casi nunca la llamaba nadie. Por un momento temió que la llamara Bryan, pero descartó aquella idea inmediatamente. Se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían el teléfono y descolgó.

-¿Diga?-preguntó.

-¡Hola, Alice!-se escuchó desde el otro lado del auricular.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Alice emocionada.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de mi voz-bromeó Bella.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Bella rió.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos-le dijo Bella.

-Es verdad, como siempre nos enviamos cartas…

-Claro.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?-preguntó Alice llena de curiosidad.

-Verás tengo que pedirte algo-le dijo Bella.

-Lo que quieras.

-Me gustaría que vinieras a Nueva Orleans-le pidió.

Por un momento Alice se asustó ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a…él?

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?-le preguntó.

-Hombre, me gustaría que mi mejor amiga viniera a mi boda-le contestó Bella con una risita.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras? ¿Te casas?-le preguntó Alice alzando a voz.

-¡Sí! ¡Dentro de tres semanas!-respondió Bella gritando también.

-¡Pero falta muy poco para eso!

-Por eso mismo, necesito que vengas como máximo la próxima semana. Por favor…-le pidió Bella con voz de corderito degollado.

-Está bien, no me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo.

-¡Gracias, Alice! ¡Eres la mejor! De momento las únicas personas que sabéis la noticia sois, mi padre, los padres de Edward y tú.

-¿Y Rosalie y Emmet? ¿Y…?-ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

-Ellos se enterarán mañana, les hemos invitado a cenar y lo anunciaremos en la cena.

-Muy bien. Por cierto, enhorabuena y díselo a Edward también de mi parte.

-Gracias, Alice. Pues entonces, ¿te esperamos la semana que viene?

-Mañana iré a comprar el billete y te llamaré para decirte algo.

-De acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Adiós, Alice.

Colgó el auricular y volvió a dirigirse a la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá.

Su madre entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién ha llamado?-le preguntó.

-Bella-se limitó a contestar Alice.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Invitarme a su boda.

A la señora Brandon estuvo a punto de descolgársele la mandíbula.

-No irás, ¿verdad?-le preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-Ya le he dicho que sí, además es mi mejor amiga ¿cómo no voy a ir?

-Pero, Alice, tú no quieres volver a Nueva Orleans, además tienes que trabajar.

-Primero, nunca he dicho que no tenga ganas de volver a Nueva Orleans, y segundo, puedo pedir unas semanas de vacaciones, no creo que pase nada malo.

-Pero Alice…

-Nada de peros, mañana iré a comprar el billete y la semana que viene me iré a Nueva Orleans.

En aquel instante entró su padre en la sala.

-¿Que te vas a Nueva Orleans?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, Bella se casa y me ha invitado a la boda. Me ha pedido que vaya la semana que viene, así tendremos tiempo de prepararlo todo.

-Michael, dile a tu hija que no puede ir-le pidió la señora Brandon a su marido.

-Es muy precipitado, si, pero si ella cree que debe ir, que vaya-contestó el señor Brandon.

-Gracias, papá-le dijo Alice sonriendo.

El señor Brandon salió de la sala. Alice estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Sabes que tendrás que volver a verle ¿no?-le preguntó desafiándola con la mirada.

-Lo sé-le contestó Alice. Lo sabía de sobras.

-Espero que esas ganas tan locas que tienes de ir no sean por verlo a él.

-¡Claro que no!-contestó Alice ofendida-si por mi fuera, ni me lo encontraría-no estaba segura de si aquello era verdad, pero prefirió callarse.

La señora Brandon sonrió y suspiró en señal de derrota.

-Tú misma, Alice. Haz lo que quieras.

Alice asintió y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. No sabía si lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad o no. Tal vez tenía razón al decir que tenía tantas ganas de volver a Nueva Orleans para verlo.

Alice negó con la cabeza, claro que no. ¿Por qué tendría ganas de ver a alguien que la ignoró durante cinco años?

Se pasó toda la semana preparando las cosas necesarias para el viaje de vuelta a Nueva Orleans. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sentada en el avión. Tenía un folleto entre las manos con el que se dedicó a juguetear todo el camino, no tenía ganas de dormir, ni de leer ni de hacer nada. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa. ¿Él estaría al tanto de que iba? ¿Se alegraría de volver a verla? De repente empezó a pensar en como debería comportarse con él cuando por fin se reencontraran. Tal vez la ignoraría, aunque le parecía demasiado cruel aquella idea.

Ni se dio cuenta de que el avión había empezado a descender. Al bajar, fue a buscar su maleta y después a buscar un taxi para que la llevara hasta el hotel. Bella le había dicho que se podía quedar en su casa sin problemas, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad, además estaba segura de que necesitaría pasar algún tiempo a solas.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto, se dispuso a buscar un taxi pero le pareció escuchar su nombre. Se giró varias veces hasta que vio quién la había llamado. Bella y Edward estaban a unos metros de ella haciéndole señas con las manos. Alice sonrió y se dirigió casi corriendo a ellos. Cuando llegó, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre Bella para darle un abrazo.

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí?-les preguntó soltando a Bella, para abrazar a Edward.

-Venir a buscarte, no estábamos dispuestos a dejar que vinieras en taxi. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer.

-Pues muchas gracias-les dijo Alice.

-A ver, déjame que te vea bien-le dijo Bella sonriendo-que guapa estás. Has cambiado bastante.

-No demasiado. Tú también estás muy guapa-le dijo cariñosamente- Por cierto, mis padres me dijeron que os felicitara.

-Ya les darás las gracias cuando vuelvas-le dijo Edward sonriéndole-y ahora, vámonos porque no llegaremos nunca.

Subieron al coche de Edward. Bella y Alice iban en el asiento trasero mientras que Edward era el que conducía.

-Bueno, ¿Qué noticias tenéis para mí?-preguntó Alice.

-Pues no demasiadas. Siempre te lo explicaba todo en las cartas que te enviaba, así que no hay mucho que contar. Pero cuéntanos tú ¿cómo te va todo por allí?

Alice les explicó todo lo que ocurrió con Bryan poniendo cara de fastidio, a lo que Edward y Bella empezaron a reír. También les explicó como le iban las clases y las representaciones.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva Orleans, vio que en las calles habían carteles que anunciaban el veinticinco aniversario de la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy. _

-¿Y eso?-le preguntó Alice a Bella señalándole los carteles.

-¡Oh, si! Es que la academia a la que antes ibas, celebra mañana sus veinticinco años y bueno, nosotros iremos. Podrías venirte tú también.

-Jasper participa-la sorprendió Edward.

-¿De veras?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Si, como es profesor, tiene que hacer una pequeña representación y nos dijo que fuéramos. Le hará mucha ilusión verte-le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-No sabía que era profesor.

-Si, desde hace un año más o menos. Le va muy bien. Entonces que, ¿te vienes?

No sabía que decir. Por un lado tenía ganas de oírle tocar, pero por otro…no tenía ganas de verlo tan pronto. Confiaba en que por lo menos pudiera esperar hasta la boda para verlo.

-Está bien-les dijo finalmente.

-De acuerdo, pues pasaremos a buscarte a las seis y media.

Llegaron al hotel y Alice se despidió de Bella y de Edward. Se dirigió hacia recepción y pidió las llaves de su habitación. Un botones la ayudó con la maleta, y cuando por fin se quedó sola en la habitación, se metió en la bañera para ver si se relajaba. Aquel sería un viaje muy duro, ya lo estaba viendo.

* * *

**Jijiji! Pues ya tenemos a Alice de vuelta en Nueva orleans!! jejejejeje (A partir de ahora la señora Brandon aparecera MUY poco! Weee (soy feliz xD))**

**Y bueno, como creo que muchas lo estais esperando, mañana aparece nuestro queridismo y adorado Jazz^^ (bueno mas o menos) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi=)**

**antuky: Bueno, aun faltan algunos capis para saber lo de las cartas...porque antes pasan muchas cosas...;P Gracias por tu review!! Besitos^^**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Wii! me alegra saber que tengo otra lectora^^ Gracias por tu revieww!! Y me alegra un monton saber que te esta gustando la historia!! Muchos besitos=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Es cierto, ya es una costumbre eso de que insultes a la señora Brandon, asi que en cada review tuyo espero por lo menos un insulto hacia su persona (si es que una vieja odiosa) Ai! Espero que actualices hoy! Y sino pues cuando puedas^^ Thanks x all!!=) Muchos besos:)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Pues a ver...Amy esta por alli...pero ahora no aparecera mucho (y la señora Brandon tampoco) Y respecto a lo de las cartas, te digo que no es Amy quien las descubre ya que todo se desarrolla de otra manera, pero tendras que esperar un poquito (o sino leerlo en la version de Jazz, que es mas rapido;D) Gracias por tus reviews y muchos besos^^**

**Hermsphadora Black: Ya falta poco para que volvamos a tener a Jazz por aqui ;) (te aseguro que yo tambien me muero por que aparezca) Gracias por tus reviews!!^^ Besitos!!!:)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Estas en lo cierto, ya regreso a Nueva Orleans para la boda ;) asi que ya sabes lo que viene a continuacion! GRacias por todo y muchos besos=)**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	37. El recital

**El recital**

Al día siguiente se despertó bastante tarde, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Cuando miró el reloj vio que eran cerca de las doce. Se dio un baño rápido y salió fuera del hotel para pasear. La tarde anterior se la había pasado encerrada en la habitación del hotel, pensando en las consecuencias de volver a ver a Jasper.

Pasó por delante de aquella tienda de animales donde se paró un día con Jasper. Aquella tienda donde se enamoró de aquel Husky, al que ella había llamado cariñosamente _Jazz_. Volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las dos. Volvió al hotel para comer, dedicó la tarde a mirar catálogos de vestidos para ver si le gustaba alguno, y de paso, para despejar la mente. A las seis y veinticinco bajó hasta la puerta del hotel para esperar a que la vinieran a buscar. De repente sintió unos enormes brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegó un bote del susto que se dio. Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con las carcajadas de Emmett y a Rosalie regañándole por haberle hecho aquello.

Alice, aún con la mano en el corazón por temor a que se le saliera precipitado por la boca, se quedó mirando aquella escena.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que susto me has dado Emmett!-le gritó.

-Lo sé, lo sé-le dijo él intentando mantener la calma para no empezar a reír otra vez.

Alice fue a abrazar a Rose.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!-le dijo muy alegre.

-Yo también, ya has visto que no hemos cambiado mucho, Emmett sigue tan payaso como siempre-le dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

-Si, lo he visto-añadió Alice sonriendo. Después se acercó para abrazar a Emmett-no mereces ningún abrazo de mi parte-le dijo cuando se separó de él.

Emmett sonrió y la despeinó.

-Bueno, dejad de jugar y vámonos ya-ordenó Rosalie, que los esperaba al lado el coche.

-¿Y Edward y Bella?-preguntó Alice subiéndose en la parte trasera.

-Nos esperan allí, nos han mandado a buscarte-le dijo Emmett.

Cuando llegaron, los encontraron esperándolos en la puerta y cuando se reunieron, entraron dentro del edificio. Se sentaron en la antepenúltima fila porque no habían más asientos, pero de todos modos se veía bastante bien. A las siete y cuarto, las representaciones empezaron. Alice estaba sentada entre Rosalie y entre Bella. A cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a las representaciones, simplemente pensaba en las ganas que tenía de verlo. Pasadas unas cuantas actuaciones, el hombre que presentaba le dio paso a Jasper en el escenario. Cuando escuchó su nombre, a Alice se le paró el corazón, y cuando lo vio salir y sentarse en el piano, el corazón le empezó a latir de una manera desbocada. Cuando reconoció la melodía que había empezado a interpretar, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No podía creerlo, era la suya. La melodía que él le había regalado cuando habían empezado a salir. Se sorprendió al ver que aún la continuaba tocando tan bien. Cuando terminó de tocarla, la gente le aplaudió y él esperó a que terminaran para poder empezar con la segunda melodía. Mientras interpretaba la otra canción, Alice se dio el lujo de observarlo bien. Había cambiado bastante, ya no era aquel adolescente de hacía cinco años, sino que había madurado, y lo había hecho muy bien según le pareció a Alice. Aunque no podía ver mucho más por lo lejos que se encontraba de él.

Cuando Jasper terminó de tocar, la gente se levantó de sus sillones, incluido sus amigos que le hacían señas. Pero Alice prefirió quedarse sentada, solo por si acaso. Estuvo a punto de darle un infarto cuando notó que Jasper miraba en su dirección, pero al parecer miraba a Emmett que no dejaba de hacer el burro y había una mujer detrás de él que se quejaba porque no la dejaba ver.

El recital terminó a las ocho y media y todos salieron del edificio. Se quedaron afuera esperando a Jasper. De repente Alice escuchó como la llamaban. Se giró para encontrarse con Esme y Carlisle. La primera se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla cuando se cercioró de que era Alice realmente.

-¡Oh cielo! ¡Que guapa estás! No sabíamos que venías.

Alice sonrió, no sabía que decirle.

-Nos alegramos mucho de verte-le dijo Carlisle.

-Y yo de verlos a ustedes.

-¿Jasper sabe que estás aquí?-le preguntó Esme con una mirada que Alice no supo descifrar.

-No, en teoría nos veremos ahora-le dijo Alice intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz.

-Míralo allí está, vamos a saludarlo-les dijo Carlisle a todos.

-Hasta pronto, Alice-le dijo Esme después de darle otro abrazo, después se despidió de todos.

-Adiós-les dijo ella más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Podríamos hacer algo esta noche ¿no creéis?-farfullaba Emmett, pero Alice ya no lo escuchaba. Sólo tenía ojos para la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

**Jejejeje que mala soy!!!!!!!! jijijiji (este final significa que no os podeis perder el capi de mañana! (ui eso ha sonado a telenovela =S)) **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Bueno, te digo que no sera facil la reconciliacion , pero tampoco dificil...;P Es que quien se ama se ama siempre! (ya te estoy dando pistas xD) Ya te lo dije, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, I love your fic!! Es que de verdad me tienes enganchada mala persona! T_T y yo tengo una noticia (no se si buena o que...) tengo pensado otro one-short!! (no se cuando lo escribire ni nada, pero esta pensado ;D) Gracias por todo!! Besotes^^**

**antuky: Aun no se han encontrado, lo siento U_U (pero mañana no falla ;P) Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! MUchos besitos!=)**

**MC: El capi d mañana promete! Espero que te haya gustado el de hoy;) Muchas gracias x tus reviews!! Besitos^^**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Si, es que Jazz es Jazz...que le vamos a hacer ;P Gracias por tu review!!! Kisses=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: Solo te dire una cosa, no se tomaran nada a mal, asi que creo que las cosas iran bien...(al menos en mi parecer) Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Cuidate mucho y muchos besos!:D  
**

**analu'smile: Si, te entiendo yo tambien tendria ganas de hacer desaparecer a la señora Brandon, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, es alguien importante en el fic...-__-'GRacias por tu review!! Muchos besitos^^**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno no, aun faltan algunos capitulos para el final de la historia! Y ademas despues vendra la secuela :D (que aun tengo que terminar de pensarla) pero es seguro que la hare! mas que nada porque no quiero que acabe asi ;P Gracias por tus reviews! Muchos besitos^^**

**elianna cullen: Tranquila, la señora Brandon no incordiara por un tiempo XD Ya falta muy poquito para tener a Jazz de vuelta (te aseguro que yo tambien lo estoy esperando;P) Muchos besos^^**

**Hasta mañana!=)**


	38. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

Tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas. Cuando él estuvo lo bastante cerca, Alice bajó la vista. De repente escuchó la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-¡Jazz!-gritó-vaya, si que tocas bien, no tenía ni idea de lo bien que tocabas, Jazz. Te felicito.

-Gracias Emmett-susurró Jasper. Volver a escuchar su voz tan cerca hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Alice levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Jasper, que no dejaba de mirarse los pies. Parecía que al igual que ella, él también estaba nervioso.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos ¿no creéis?-les dijo Bella a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Estaba claro que querían dejarlos solos, pero ella no quería quedarse sola con él ¿Qué tenía que decirle? Definitivamente, sus amigos no la ayudaban en absoluto.

-Si, mejor nos vamos. Hasta pronto chicos-se despidió Edward empujando a Emmett que parecía que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba.

-Adiós, ya nos veremos-se despidió Alice intentando controlar la voz.

Por fin se quedaron solos. Jasper permanecía mirando al suelo. Parecía que tendría que ser ella la que diera el primer paso, sino, podrían quedarse toda la noche ahí mismo, él mirándose los pies, y ella jugueteando con sus manos.

-Hola Jasper-lo saludó finalmente.

-Hola Alice-le dijo alzando por fin la cabeza, enfrentándose a ella.

Parecía que se había quedado de piedra, ya que no se movía. A Alice le pareció ver un ligero temblor en sus manos, pero seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas. Se atrevió a observarlo detenidamente ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Efectivamente, tal y como ella había pensado, sus facciones habían madurado, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. No habían cambiado nada. Apartó la vista de ellos por temor a no poder dejar de mirarlos, como le pasaba hacía cinco años. Había crecido unos centímetros, siempre había sido, y siempre sería más alto que ella. Sin poder evitarlo, se dijo a si misma que estaba más musculoso que antes, pero intentó deshacerse de aquella idea cuanto antes, no era bueno que pensara en eso y menos en aquel momento.

-Tengo que felicitarte, has tocado maravillosamente-le dijo, para darle conversación y de paso, para olvidarse de lo que había pensado hacía unos segundos.

-Gracias-le contestó él. La voz se le había vuelto más grave.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Jasper-le dijo ella, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo decía de verdad.

-Yo también…-farfulló- ¿Cómo es que has venido a verme tocar?-le preguntó.

-Bueno…llegué ayer y vi que anunciaban el veinticinco aniversario de la academia y como Bella me había dicho que eras profesor, supuse que tocarías y no me lo quería perder. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado mucho como tocas, en especial…la primera melodía que has tocado.

-La tuya.

-Si-le dijo con voz segura. Al fin y al cabo, ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Te quedarás hasta el día de la boda?

-Si, dos días después me vuelvo a Nueva York. Bueno…ahora he de irme, supongo que ya nos veremos Jasper-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que si hablaba un poco más con él, se quedaría pegada en aquel sitio.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Jasper de nuevo:

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana a casa? Me gustaría que habláramos tranquilamente-le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿Jasper la estaba invitando a su casa? Definitivamente, eso no lo esperaba.

-¿A tu casa?-Alice se detuvo y se giró.

Jasper asintió.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora te va bien que vaya?-no podía creerlo, le había dicho que sí ¿Por qué había aceptado su invitación?

-Ven por la tarde, tomaremos café y charlaremos.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Jasper.

-Hasta mañana Alice.

Se fue hacia un taxi que había allí parado y se subió sin mirar ni siquiera si estaba ocupado. Para su suerte estaba libre. Le dio la dirección del hotel al taxista y el coche arrancó.

Al bajar del taxi se fue directamente a su habitación, no tenía ni ganas de cenar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de aceptar la invitación de Jasper para ir a su casa? Sabía que no pasaría nada, estaba segura, pero tenía miedo de estar sola con él en un sitio cerrado, y además en aquella casa donde habían pasado tantas cosas. Se insultó mentalmente unas cuantas veces.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué se lamentaba tanto, si en el fondo sabía que se moría de ganas por ir a su casa.

* * *

**Primero de todo: Lo siento muchisimo! Pero os aseguro que no fue mi culpa no haber subido ayer el capi! Os explico: Intente subir al mediodia pero fanfiction no me dejo. Despues decidi subirlo por la tarde, pero tampoco me dejo y despues tuve que estudiar para un examen y al final no pude subir el capitulo entre una cosa y otra... Asi que espero que me perdoneis porque se que teniais muchas ganas de leer este capi. Asi que de todos modos espero que os haya gustado (en parte, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no?;P)**

**Bueno, pues ya se han encontrado...jejejeje...(no digo nada mas xD)**

**antuky: No, no tranquila.. La señora que habia detras de Emmett solo era una anecdota, nada malo ;) SIento haberte hecho esperar tanto =( pero intentare no hacerlo mas! Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi!! MUchas gracias por tu review^^ Besitos!!**

**MC: SI, este tambien es cortito, pero es lo que hay. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! MUchas gracias por tus reviews!! Muchos ****besitos^^**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Si, aqui tenemos a Jazz de vuelta!;) Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchos besitos=)**

**analu'smile: Jajaja, a mi tambien me pasa cuando me aburro demasiado en la escuela, siempre pienso en mis fics favoritos xD (lo que hace el aburrimiento xD) Bueno, pues aqui tenemos a Jazz! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besitos^^**

**Hermsphadora Black: Me alegra saber que te esta gustando tanto el fic! Muchisimas gracias por todo! Mira ahi esta Jazz, ha vuelto con nosotras ;P Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capi!^^ Besos=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Mirala ella, escribiendo reviews en clase xP no hay derecho yo no puedo hacer eso T^T Jo... Bueno pues aqui tenemos a nuestro querido y adorado Jazz!:3 y lo mejor de todo es que se han encontrado (ahora viene lo mejor ;P) Y con respecto a mi one-short, tengo pensado escribirlo este finde, como es de tres dias pues me pondre las pilas y a escribir! As que tal vez lo suba mañana o pasado! Espero que puedas actualizar tu fic prontito!^^ Muchos besitos!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Jajaja, no estes nerviosa que tu ya sabes lo que pasara! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! You makes me feel happy! =) Muchos besitos^^**

**:D : Siento mucho no haber subido ayer, pero ya conoces los motivos! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Besos=)**

**Romina: Si, finalmente se han reencontrado!^^ Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capii! Besitos=)**

**Hasta mañana!**


	39. La visita y las explicaciones

**La visita y las explicaciones**

Al día siguiente se despertó más temprano. Eran las diez y ya tenía ganas de que fuera por la tarde para irse a casa de Jasper. No entendía aquellas ansias que tenía de volver a verlo. Esperaba que aquello no significara que volvía a estar enamorada de él, porque no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, de ninguna manera.

Salió a pasear un rato por la ciudad ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. A las dos fue a comer y a las cuatro ya estaba de los nervios por ir a casa de Jasper. Supuso que no le importaría que fuera a visitarlo a aquella hora, así que cogió su bolso y salió del hotel. Fue caminando hasta la casa de Jasper y cuando llegó se quedó de piedra al verla. Tal vez no era la misma casa, pensó, podría haberse confundido, pero los alrededores si eran los mismos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La casa que estaba delante de ella era blanca y tenía un porche. Era exactamente como la que ella le había dicho a Jasper que quería hacía cinco años. Se sorprendió tanto que estuvo varios minutos admirándola. Finalmente se decidió y fue a tocar a la puerta. Cuando Jasper le abrió, le dieron escalofríos, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo.

-Hola-le saludó ella.

-Hola Alice, pasa-le ofreció él.

-Vaya, veo que te esforzaste mucho en terminar la casa, ha quedado preciosa.-le dijo ella mientras entraba.

-Si, me costó acabarla, sobretodo porque no sabía como pintarla y finalmente me decanté por el blanco, como a ti te gustaba.

Alice le sonrió, no sabía que decirle.

-Aún no he preparado el café, lo haré ahora-le dijo Jasper para romper el hielo, ya que los dos se habían quedado callados.

-Te ayudo.

Entraron en la cocina y entre los dos prepararon dos tazas de café. Fueron al comedor y se sentaron uno en cada sillón.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Bien, la academia es muy prestigiosa y todos tenían un gran nivel cuando yo llegué, de modo que me costó un poco adaptarme, pero finalmente me esforcé y conseguí lo que me proponía. Ahora soy bailarina profesional/profesora. De vez en cuando bailo en teatros y en salas de baile y los días normales, trabajo de profesora para niñas pequeñas. Me encanta.

-Me alegro mucho de que al fin hicieras realidad tu sueño.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues…seguí estudiando en la academia y hace un año, el profesor Griffin tuvo que dejar la academia y me ofreció su puesto. Yo acepté encantado y ahora soy profesor, como te contó Bella. Me compré un coche, terminé de arreglar la casa…y ya está.

-Ya he visto tu coche, es magnífico. Por cierto, ayer vi a tus padres, me hizo mucha ilusión volverlos a ver. Ellos también se alegraron mucho de verme.

-No me dijeron nada de que te habían visto-le dijo él con una mueca de confusión.

Parecía que no sabían que decirse, estaban los dos muy tensos.

-¿Has conocido a alguien en estos años?-le preguntó finalmente Jasper.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te…te has enamorado de alguien?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Pensaba que estarías prometida o algo así.

-No, no he hecho muchas amistades allí-prefirió no decirle nada sobre Bryan, sería mejor así-La gente es más cerrada y en la academia solo se va a trabajar, no a hacer amigos. No salgo mucho la verdad. De vez en cuando, después de las representaciones de ballet, muchos hombres me preguntaban si quería ir a cenar con ellos y cosas así, pero siempre les decía que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que, porqué no tenía ganas de estar con nadie-aquello si que era verdad.

Jasper estuvo varios minutos con la mirada perdida.

-Jasper ¿estás bien?-le preguntó ella mientras le daba golpecitos en la mano al ver que no reaccionaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Alice sobre la suya.

Alice rió.

-Si, estoy perfectamente. ¿Cómo están tus padres?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Bien, están los dos muy bien. Se han quedado allí, no les parecía bien que viniera. Pero no podía quedarme en Nueva York mientras aquí se celebraba la boda de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no les parecía bien que vinieras?

-No lo sé. Supongo…que tienen miedo que me quiera quedar aquí con la vida que tengo montada allí.

-Claro, es normal-su voz sonaba ¿decepcionada? No podía ser así, seguro que Alice se lo estaba imaginando.

Estuvieron charlando horas, hasta que se hizo de noche. Ya eran las ocho y media y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Continuaron hablando, explicándose anécdotas y cosas curiosas que les habían sucedido en todos estos años que no se habían visto, hasta que a Alice se lo ocurrió mirar la ventana.

-Ya ha anochecido, creo que debería irme, ya te he molestado bastante-le dijo bromeando, aunque en el fondo no quería irse. En aquel rato que había pasado con él se había dado cuenta de algo: no se había vuelto a enamorar de él. Lo que pasaba, era que jamás lo había olvidado.

-Sabes que no molestas. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Esa oferta la pilló desprevenida. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse, pero le daba vergüenza ser tan aprovechada.

-De verdad, no hace falta que te molestes tanto, cenaré en el hotel.

-Que no es ninguna molestia, quédate, por favor.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Se moría por decirle que sí, lo que no quería era que él se diera cuenta.

-Está bien. Pero si me dejas que te ayude a preparar la cena-era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Trato hecho. ¿En qué hotel te hospedas?

-En el Saint Marie.

-De acuerdo, después te acompañaré hasta allí.

-Y después dices que no molesto-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Jasper rió.

Entraron en la cocina y empezaron a hacer la cena. Mientras esperaban que se terminara de hacer, pusieron la mesa y Jasper abrió una botella de vino.

-Para celebrar que has vuelto-le dijo mientras le servía una copa.

-¿No querrás aprovecharte de mí?-le preguntó Alice bromeando mientras achicaba los ojos.

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero gracias por la idea, bebe, bebe.-le siguió el juego él.

Después de unos momentos entre risas, sirvieron la cena y mientras cenaban, hablaban de temas variados. Alice le explicó que aún no tenía el vestido para la boda, y Jasper le contó como era su traje.

Terminaron de cenar y entre los dos fregaron los platos. Aún era temprano, de modo que se sentaron en el porche de atrás aprovechando que hacía buena noche.

-¿Quieres más vino?-le preguntó Jasper que se había llevado las copas y la botella que ya estaba a la mitad.

-No, gracias, tengo la sensación de que ya se me ha subido bastante-le dijo Alice bromeando. Aunque tenía la sensación de que lo que decía no era broma del todo.

-Pero si solo has tomado dos copas.

-No estoy acostumbrada a beber, de modo que con muy pocas copas ya se me sube a la cabeza. Y como creo que aún estoy bien, no quiero más, por si acaso.

Después de un rato charlando, Jasper le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? El piso de arriba quiero decir, para que veas como ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste.

Alice no sabía si era buena idea, pero ya que estaban ¿por qué no?

-Claro-contestó ella.

Se levantaron y subieron las escaleras. Primero le enseñó la habitación donde tenía el piano. A Alice le hizo mucha ilusión volver a verlo. Después entraron en la habitación de Jasper.

-¿Aquí fue dónde…?-le preguntó Alice señalando la cama.

-Si, aquí mismo.

Alice se quedó mirando la cama recordando aquel momento que pasaron en ella. Estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos, que la voz de Jasper la sobresaltó.

-Alice ¿Por qué nunca me escribiste?

Se quedó estupefacta. Aquello era lo último que esperaba, y le sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿A qué se refería con aquella pregunta?

-Claro que te escribí, te estuve escribiendo los primeros meses, pero en Diciembre, al ver que no recibía respuesta, dejé de hacerlo-le explicó intentando controlar su voz.

-¿Me escribiste?-le preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

-Si, te escribí cinco o seis cartas y nunca recibí respuesta.

-Nunca me llegaron, Alice. No he recibido nada tuyo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, no podía creer lo que oía. Tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas, y no se debía al vino, estaba segura.

-Nunca me ha llegado ninguna carta, entonces, a partir de ahí quise olvidarme de ti porque pensaba que ya no te importaba. Lo intenté, y de hecho creía que lo había conseguido, pero desde que nos volvimos a ver ayer me he dado cuenta de que he vivido años engañándome a mi mismo. Alice, en todos estos años no he logrado olvidarte-le dijo Jasper.

Aquello la trastocó por completo, debía asimilar todo lo que Jasper le había dicho, aunque bien mirado, a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a ella.

-Yo tampoco Jasper, he vivido cada día de estos cinco años preguntándome porque no me habías respondido y odiándome por no poder olvidarte, y resulta que todo ha sido un malentendido, hemos malgastado todo este tiempo intentando olvidarnos y…-los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que todo aquello le hubiera pasado a ella.

-Alice, aún podemos recuperarlo…si tú quisieras.

* * *

**Jejejeje que mala que soy!! Pero asi es mas emocionante ¿no creeis? ;P Bueno buenoooo, debo decir que en mi opinion los siguientes capitulos son...mmm...interesantes (ya vereis porque)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi;)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Ayer no subiste capi...T_T pero te perdono por ser tu! Pero no te acostumbres!;P Espero que puedas subir hoy^^ Bueno, ya ves como se ponen las cosas en la historia...parece que van a mejor =) Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Kisses:3**

**antuky: Si, tienes razon en el capi de ayer pasaron pocas cosas...pero creo que en el de hoy han pasado mas! ( y en el de mañana no te digo nada...n.n) Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy! Muchas gracias x tus reviews! Besitos!=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: Claro, ellos piensan que el otro los ha olvidado, por eso no podia poner un super reencuentro de abrazos y besos (que te aseguro que me hubiera encantado que asi hubiera sido) Pero bueno, ya ves que las cosas parece que mejoran ;) Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchos besitos!=)**

**MC: Vaya, yo que ya habia pensado que era la mejor escritora de fanfiction =( xDD Ojala, aun me falta muchisimo para ser una de las mejores como minimo! Yo opino igual sobre Alice y Jasper, son la mejor pareja de toda la saga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchas fracias x tu review!^^ Besitos!!!**

**analu'smile: Pies si, aun quedan unos cuantos capitulos para que se termine, no se cuantos exactamente pero aun tienen que pasar cosas! Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Yo tambien amo a Jazz, es que es el mejor, creo que todas tendriamos que tener uno para nosotras;) Muchos besitos!=)**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Si pues hoy he hecho lo mismo, me gusta dejar la historia en un momento de intriga...asi es mas emocionante!! jejeje Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Besitos!=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, aun faltan muuuuuuuuuchas cosas por explicar! (algunas buenas y algunas malas u_u) Pero bueno, tu ya sabes como acaba;) Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! Besitos^^**

**Hasta mañana!^^**


	40. Demostraciones

**Demostraciones**

Sin decir nada, Alice se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios. Empezó siendo un beso suave pero a medida que avanzaba, se fue haciendo más intenso, como si con ese beso quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. No podía entender como había sido capaz de estar cinco años sin él, no lograría entenderlo nunca. Con aquel beso se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo mucho que lo quería.

Sin dejar de besarse, Jasper le desabrochó el vestido lentamente y Alice por su parte, le quitó el jersey para poder acariciar con sus manos el pecho de Jasper.

Él paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Alice, que se estremecía con el contacto que hacían las frías manos de Jasper sobre su piel.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Jasper para desabrochárselo y quitárselo, mientras él le quitaba el sostén. La empujó suavemente hacia la cama hasta que los dos quedaron tumbados en ella. Jasper recorrió con sus labios el cuello de Alice mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente y enredaba con fuerza sus manos en el pelo de Jasper. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose y acariciándose hasta que finalmente, se unieron completamente en cuerpo y alma. Encajaban a la perfección, eran las dos piezas de un todo que se unían por primera vez. En aquel momento poco le importaba aquel tiempo que habían permanecido separados, ni las cartas, ni los malentendidos. En aquel momento, para ella solo existía Jasper y lo que estaban viviendo juntos. Jamás podría haber imaginado nada igual, aquello no podía ser real.

Jasper la abrazó como nunca antes había abrazado a una mujer, mientras que Alice se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su amado.

Cuando aquella maravillosa sensación que los embargaba disminuyó, se miraron a los ojos respirando agitadamente, intentando recobrar los sentidos. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más lentamente para poder disfrutar de los labios del otro. Alice acariciaba el pelo de Jasper con las manos temblorosas debido a todo lo que había ocurrido en la última media hora, aún no podía creerlo. Por su parte, Jasper besaba su cuello y sus hombros intentando demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, y aún así, sentía que jamás sería capaz de demostrárselo por completo.

Unos minutos después Jasper se tumbó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de Jasper.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Alice se despertó, se encontró sola en la cama. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba segura de que no lo olvidaría jamás. Sonrió para si misma. En aquel instante Jasper salió del baño y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días, dormilona-la saludó.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, bostezando.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso.

-Buenos días Jazz.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Genial, creo que nunca había estado mejor-le dijo sonriéndole mientras volvía a besarla.

-¿Sabes qué?-le dijo ella juntando su frente con la de Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre-le dijo Alice.

-Pues baja y te haré algo de desayunar.

-¿De veras me prepararás el desayuno?-le preguntó ella poniendo cara de emoción.

-Si quieres si.

-Claro que quiero.

-Pues venga, baja.

-Ya voy-le dijo ella volviendo a estirarse.

Cuando Jasper salió de la habitación, Alice se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa. Al pasar por delante del armario de Jasper y ver que estaba abierto, decidió que se pondría otra cosa. Cogió una de las camisas de Jasper y se la puso. Le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas más grande pero no le importó. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Jasper al verla empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le preguntó ella mirándolo con cara de indiferencia.

-De nada, solo es que me hace gracia como te queda la camisa.

-Pues a mi me gusta-le dijo sentándose encima de él.

-A mi también-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias por el desayuno-le dijo Alice sonriente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Jasper dejó los platos y los vasos en el fregadero. Se dirigió hacia Alice y la abrazó.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le preguntó mientras juntaba su nariz con la de ella.

-Pues…quedarme todo el día aquí contigo. ¿Es posible?

-Por supuesto.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras lentamente. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie. Iba a ser un día agotador.

* * *

**Jejejeje vaya par de pillines. Es que me encantan, no puedo evitarlo n_n**

**Ya se que en estos capitulos no se estan descubriendo muchas cosas (es que tenemos que darles tiempo para que recuperen el tiempo perdido;P) pero en los siguientes ya se iran viendo cositas^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi! (que se que es cortito, pero dicen que si lo bueno es breve es dos veces bueno (o algo asi :S))**

**antuky: Wii! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi de ayer! A mi personalmente me encanta, es que ellos son tan adorables que ya hacen que el capi sea especial...ais...asi que espero que tambien te haya gustado el de hoy n_n muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegran el dia!=) Muchos besitos!^^**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Pues ya has visto lo que paso, aunque creo que es lo que todas esperaban! (o a lo mejor no) Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo de hoy^^ Gracias por tus reviews=) Muchos besitos:D**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Claro, no se pueden guardar rencor porque ellos se aman (y yo tambien los amo T^T (espero que no haya sonado mal :S)) Por cierto, tu fic cada dia se pone mejor enserio! I love it! Espero tus actualizaciones con muchisimas ganas y cuando veo que has actualizado haces que se me alegre el dia!=) Cuidate mucho y muchos kisses:)**

**analu'smile: Si, el capi de ayer era emocionante, pero creo que el de hoy tambien (al menos a mi parecer) Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias x tus reviews^^ Besitos!=)**

**rebekiita_3: Si, es que la idea me vino cuando vi El diario de noa! aunque intente que no se pareciera mucho, pero supongo que tiene pinceladas de la trama de la peli, es que es una de mis favoritas^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchas gracias x tu review=) Besitos:)**

**MC: Si, ya se van aclarando las cosas pero aun faltan cositas por aclarar! Gracias x tus reviews!! Besos=)**

**Hermsphadora Black: Oh! Me alegra saber que eres una de mis seguidoras fieles, me he emocionado al leer eso!*_* Gracias! Yo opino igual que tu, ellos son el uno para el otro y aunque hayan habido todos esos malentendidos ellos se seguiran amando ='D Espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien!! Muchas gracias x todo^^ Besos!!:D**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Bueno, dentro de poco ya se iran conociendo las verdades, solo hay que darles tiempo;) Y al igual que tu, opino que Jazz es super tierno preguntandole por que no le habia escrito, es que me imagino esa escena a la perfeccion y cada vez que leo ese fragmento lo veo mas claro! Es algo raro lo se. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! MUchos besitos=)**

**Hasta mañana^^  
**


	41. Las cartas y la tarde

**Las cartas y la tarde**

Ya era de noche aunque no sabían la hora exacta. Habían estado todo el día en la habitación de Jasper.

Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas. Alice tenía la sensación de que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Sabía que mientras estuviera en los brazos de Jasper todo iría bien, lo demás no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿De verdad no tienes hambre?-le preguntó Jasper por tercera vez.

-Te he dicho que no, aquí estoy muy bien.

-Yo también, pero me ruge el estómago.

-Pues prepara algo para comer y tráelo aquí.

-¿Y porqué no lo preparas tú? Yo te he preparado el desayuno-su quejó Jasper.

-Yo soy la invitada, la casa no es mía, no puedes hacerme preparar la cena a mí-le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo. Quédate aquí conmigo y la casa también será tuya.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Alice abriendo los ojos de par en par, estaba segura de haber oído mal.

-Ya me has oído. No quiero que te vayas a Nueva York, quédate a vivir conmigo, Alice.

-¿Me lo dices de verdad?-aún no se lo creía del todo.

-Claro, no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más que eso. ¿Lo harás?

-Pregúntamelo.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya te lo he dicho.

-Da igual, pregúntamelo-insistió Alice.

Jasper suspiró.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo?

-¡Si!-se abalanzó encima de él para abrazarlo y besarlo-aunque tengo que ir a buscar las maletas al hotel, y de todos modos en Nueva York aún tengo cosas mías-pensó Alice en voz alta-también quiero saber que pasó con las cartas. ¿Me dejarías hacer una llamada?-tenía una corazonada, y estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

-Claro, pero ¿no crees que es muy tarde?-le preguntó Jasper señalando el reloj que marcaba las once.

-No importa, tengo que resolver esto ahora-se levantó de la cama, se puso la camisa de Jasper que se había puesto por la mañana y bajó las escaleras. Jasper se puso unos pantalones y la siguió.

Alice cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. Después de tres pitidos contestaron.

-¿Diga?-se escuchó la voz de Amy.

-Hola Amy, siento mucho llamar tan tarde pero necesito hablar con mi madre ¿está por ahí?

-Ahora mismo se la paso, señorita Alice.

Esperó.

-Alice, me tenías preocupada ¿Cómo estás?-se escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Muy bien, aunque no gracias a ti.

-¿Alice que te pasa?

-Explícame lo de las cartas-le exigió.

-¿Qué cartas?-preguntó su madre.

-Lo sabes muy bien, las cartas que le escribí a Jasper. ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio. Lo sabía, su madre estaba detrás de todo aquello.

-No puedes culparme de nada Alice, tú se las dabas al cartero la culpa no es mía.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Está bien, le pagué al cartero para que después de que tú se las entregaras, él me las devolviera. Alice lo hice por tu bien entiéndeme.

-¿Por mi bien?-preguntó exaltada-¡He estado cinco años de mi vida destrozada pensando que el chico al que amo me había olvidado! ¿Y tú me dices que lo hiciste por mi bien?

-Si, lo hice por ti, para asegurarte una buena vida.

-Claro, la vida que tú querías, no la que quería yo. ¿Sabes qué mamá? Estoy en casa de Jasper y me voy a quedar a vivir con él. Dentro de dos semanas volveré para recoger mis cosas. Dile a papá que le quiero, adiós.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Se lo merecía. Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes que ir a trabajar mañana?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo-le dijo Jasper tapándose la boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa.

-Mientras tú estés trabajando, yo iré al hotel a recoger mis cosas, así no me aburriré tanto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si me preparas algo para cenar? Ahora no tienes excusa para no hacerlo-le dijo Jasper en tono de burla.

-Muy gracioso-le dijo irónicamente. Entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena. Al fin y al cabo, aquella era también su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se levantó temprano y se fue a la academia. Alice se había quedado un rato más en la cama. Se levantó a las nueve y se dio una ducha. Se vistió, aunque su vestido estaba un poco arrugado de llevar casi dos días en el suelo. Bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café con galletas. Cuando terminó, salió de casa y decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de ir al hotel. Fue hacia el centro y se paró en la tienda de animales donde hacía cinco años se había enamorado de del perrito Jazz, aquel sitio le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Continuó caminando, hasta que escuchó como alguien la llamaba. Se giró para ver quien era, y se encontró con Esme.

-Hola cielo.

-Hola señora Whitlock-la saludó animadamente.

-Por Dios Alice, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ya va siendo hora de que me llames Esme ¿no crees?

-Está bien, Esme.

-¿Como estás?

-Muy bien ¿Y vosotros?

-También, estamos muy bien. Espero no ser entrometida, pero me he enterado de que Jasper te invitó a cenar ¿Cómo fue?

¿Debía contarle que había vuelto con su hijo y que se iría a vivir con él? Decidió explicarle solo la primera parte, la segunda aún era muy precipitada.

-Bueno...fue bien. Digamos que lo hemos arreglado todo y que ahora estamos juntos otra vez.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Esme emocionada.

-Si.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros cariño!-la abrazó con fuerza-ya le vale a mi hijo no explicarnos nada, ya verás cuando se entere Carlisle.

- Gracias, me alegra que te haya sentado tan bien.

-¿Cómo no me va a sentar bien si te quiero como si fueras mi hija? Además en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría.

Alice rió. Las dos empezaron a caminar explicándose cosas, hasta que Esme llegó a su casa.

-¿Quieres entrar Alice?-le ofreció.

-No gracias, debo ir al hotel, nos veremos pronto Esme-se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Que os vaya todo muy bien cielo, y saluda a Jasper de nuestra parte.

-Lo haré, adiós.

Dicho esto empezó a caminar hasta el hotel. Pagó las noches que no había pasado allí y recogió la maleta. Le costó llegar a su casa pero al final lo consiguió. Una vez allí preparó la comida, ya que Jasper llegaría dentro de poco para comer y después volver a irse.

Escuchó un coche que aparcaba fuera, supuso que era Jasper y fue a recibirlo. Jasper salió del coche y cuando llegó hasta ella le dio un beso.

-¿Qué tal has pasado el día?-le preguntó mientras entraba en la casa.

-Bien, me he encontrado con tu madre, te manda saludos.

-¿Te la has encontrado?

-Si, es que tenía ganas de pasear un rato y me la he encontrado comprando. Se ha alegrado mucho con la noticia de que habíamos vuelto.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Si, ¿he hecho mal?

-No, claro que no. Pero ahora ya verás lo pesada que se pondrá.

-Lo que no le he dicho es lo de que vendré a vivir aquí, quiero que se lo digamos juntos.

-Está bien.

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Al terminar, los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Estás cansado?-le preguntó ella acurrucándose a su lado.

-Un poco pero no es nada. Solo necesito descansar un poco, estas dos últimas noches han sido muy ajetreadas.

Alice rió ante el comentario de Jasper. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Al poco tiempo de haberse dormido, se despertó a causa del movimiento tan brusco que hizo Jasper.

-¡Maldita sea, llego tarde!-él también se había dormido y llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Se levantó corriendo, cogió las llaves, le dio un beso en la frente y con un "hasta luego" se despidió de ella.

Alice sonrió para si misma y se volvió a tumbar, volviéndose a dormir.

* * *

**Ains! que adorables que son! Bueno, os aviso que a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondran algo dificiles T_T **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Por mi no hay problema si te quieres quedar aprovechando el tiempo con Jazz (¿quien no querria?), pero sino la historia no avanzaria! AUnque bueno, tu tienes ventaja porque ya sabes lo que va a pasar!;P Thanks x all^^ Muchos besitos=)**

**antuky: :O me ha sorprendido eso de que vas a avisar a un a amiga cada vez que actualizo ='D nose porque me ha hecho ilusion!!! Aiii muchas gracias!^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capii!! Muchos besitos!:D**

**analu'smile: Que coincidencia a mi tambien siempre me ha gustado Emma!=) Gracias x tus reviews^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Muchos besos!:)**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi! Asi que espero que tambien te haya gustado el de hoy:) Gracias por tus reviews!!=) Besitos!!^^**

**Hermsphadora Black: Yo tambien envidio a Alice...jope...yo quiero un Jazz!!*Romy llora desconsoladamente* bueno, se que algun dia lo encontraremos;) Y respecto a tu pregunta, te dire que este fic tendra menos capitulos que el otro pero terminara igual, lo que pasa es que despues lo continuare con la secuela;) Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy! Muchos besitos^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Bueno, he de admitir que a mi tambien me gustan los capis de ayer por lo pervertida que soy, pero supongo que eso es algo bueno xD Yo tambien quiero pasar un dia agotador con Jazz (quien dice uno, dice un año n_n) Wiii wii!! Esperare con ansia tu actualizacion!!!=) Cuidate mucho!! Bezitoss!:3**

**Hasta mañana=)**

**PD: Luego, si puedo, subire un one-short que escribi ayer^^**


	42. Traición

**Traición**

Se despertó a las seis, aún quedaba una hora para que Jasper regresara. De modo que pensó en llamar a Bella que seguramente ya habría terminado de trabajar, así se entretendría un rato charlando con ella.

No sabía su número de teléfono así que buscó la agenda telefónica de Jasper para ver si él tenía apuntado su número. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y se sorprendió de la cantidad de números que tenía y mayoritariamente todos eran mujeres. Decidió no pensar mal, debía confiar en él. Si le había dicho que nunca se había enamorado ni nada de eso, aquellas mujeres debían ser amigas. Encontró el número de Bella y marcó, pero nadie le contestó. Después buscó el de Rosalie, esperó varios pitidos pero al ver que no le contestaban colgó. No sabía que hacer, de modo que se dirigió hacia la estantería y cogió el libro de _Romeo y Julieta_, su preferido.

Empezó a leerlo y cuando ya llevaba treinta páginas, escuchó el ruido del coche de Jasper. Se levantó rápidamente, dejó el libro en la estantería y salió a recibirlo igual que había hecho por la mañana.

Al salir se encontró con una joven pelirroja al lado del coche de Jasper, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Jasper salió del coche y aquella chica se abalanzó encima de él dándole un beso en los labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ahora si que debía pensar mal, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Aquella muchacha había besado a Jasper, a _su_ Jasper y él no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Debía actuar rápido. Subió rápidamente las escaleras limpiándose las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad y cogió su maleta que aún estaba hecha. Metió las pocas cosas que había sacado y se dirigió a la puerta. Para su mala suerte, la maleta se enganchó con algo y se abrió de golpe, desparramando toda la ropa por la habitación. Se agachó corriendo intentando recoger toda la ropa que había en el suelo, y en aquel momento vio a Jasper entrando en la habitación.

-Alice escúchame…-empezó a decir acercándose a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme Jasper!-le rugió Alice alejándose de él-¡no te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que yo pienso, porque sé muy bien lo que he visto!

- Si me dejaras explicártelo-intentó razonar él.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, me ha quedado todo muy claro!

-Alice no te vayas, por favor. Hablemos de lo que ha pasado.

-Si crees que me voy a quedar un minuto más aquí, estás muy equivocado-terminó de meter las cosas en la maleta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Jasper la cogió del brazo.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-le gritó llorando.

-No, escúchame por favor.

-Jasper me mentiste, me dijiste que no te habías enamorado ni nada por el estilo, y ahora me encuentro con que una chica se te tira a los brazos y tú no haces nada para impedirlo. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¡Ella no significa nada para mí, Alice! ¡Nunca ha significado nada, solo pasemos juntos una noche y estaba borracho! ¡Lo hice cuando creía que me habías olvidado de modo que no puedes reprocharme nada! ¡Alice yo te quiero a ti!

Alice hizo el ademán de soltarse pero le fue inútil, él era más fuerte.

-Tú me quieres y no quieres irte, Alice-insistió Jasper.

Lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí tan tranquila después de lo que había visto.

-Por eso mismo he de irme, ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti. Después de la boda me iré a Nueva York, Jasper. Podrás estar con tu amiguita siempre que quieras, no te molestaré más-aquello fue lo que más le costó decir. Había empezado a imaginarse una vida con Jasper, pero ya no era posible.

-¡No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo! ¡Alice te quiero!

-No digas eso si no es verdad, por favor-le dijo dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

-Claro que es verdad, te lo he demostrado todos estos días, todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos Alice, eres la persona más importante para mí.

-¡Cállate ya!-le gritó Alice. No quería seguir escuchando mentiras porque al final sería capaz de creerlas.

En ese momento Jasper la cogió por la cintura acercándola a él hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Alice no se lo pensó dos veces y le pegó una bofetada. Del golpe, Jasper se quedó trastocado y la soltó. Estaba segura de que le dolió más a ella que a él aquella bofetada, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Aprovechando el momento, salió de la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta, dejándolo de pie al lado de la cama.

* * *

**u_u Ya veis como estan las cosas. Me temo que si quereis saber que paso con la chica del beso tendreis que leer la version de Jasper porque en esta historia no la he explicado I'm sorry. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi (aunque se que poco os habra gustado debido a lo que ha pasado xD)**

**antuky: Si, ayer les iba bien, hoy no tanto ='( Me sabe muy mal hacerles sufrir tanto, pero es que tenia que darle mas emocion a la historia. Supongo hoy que tanto tu amiga como tu tendreis ganas de darme de palos, espero que seais buenas conmigo:( Muchas gracias x tus reviews^^ Besitos!=)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Si, lo se soy mala y cruel u_u pero necesitaba darle emocion a la historia, no todo se iba a poner bien de golpe! Espero que te haya gustado este capi^^ Muchos besos!=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Ai si, ya has visto como se han puesto las cosas =( Me da penita hacerles esto ahora que estaban tan bien, pero era necesario. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review en mi one-short, me alegra saber que te gusto^^ Muchos besitos!!=)**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Si, se enfrento con su madre pero ahora aparecio otra rival -.- (bueno mas o menos) Muchas gracias por tu review!! Besitos^^**

**elianna cullen: Pues si, ha tenido que aparecer esa zo... mejor me callo! xD Me da mucha pena hacerles eso, pero es necesario que pase esto ='( Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review en _"Desconocido"_ me hizo ilusion saber que te gusto:) Besitos!**

**Hermsphadora Black: Si, ya tengo la secuela pensada, ahora lo que necesito es tiempo para escribirla=( Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review en _"Desconocido" _a mi tambien se me hizo muy raro pensar en Jasper como alguien tan extraño, pero me hizo mucha gracia hacerlo! Me parecio tan adorable y tierno*_* Muchas gracias por todo!;) Besitos!!!**

**analu'smile: Pues ojala escribas un fic! Me haria mucha ilusion leerlo!^^ Gracias por tus reviewss!! Muchos besitos!=)**

**ALICE CULLEN-LUISA-: Si, es una pena que les tenga que hacer pasar por todo eso, pero ya sabes lo que pasa! Y por cierto, muchas gracias por tu review en _"Desconocido", _si las gafas de Jazz son exageradas, pero asi me lo imagino y nose porque :S aunque sigue siendo sexy siendo timido =) Muchos besos!^^**


	43. Engaño

**Engaño**

No sabía a donde dirigirse. Había salido corriendo de la casa sin un destino fijo y ahora no sabía donde ir. Decidió ir a casa de Bella y de Edward, tal vez la dejaran quedarse unos días. Intentó recordar la dirección de su amiga, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Para su mala suerte, estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Jasper. Tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que Bella le abrió la puerta. Al verla llegar con la maleta en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se sobresaltó.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le preguntó acercándose corriendo a ella.

Alice no le contestó, simplemente la abrazó rompiendo a llorar como una desconsolada.

-Ven, entra en casa-le dijo Bella ayudándola con la maleta. La acompañó hasta el sofá y le dijo que se sentara. Fue a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua, y cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Alice?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Es que…-no sabía como explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Si ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido entre Jasper y ella unos días antes-Jasper y yo volvíamos a estar juntos-empezó.

Bella se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-Pero me ha engañado-le dijo Alice volviendo a llorar.

Bella le dio unos cuantos pañuelos y esperó para ver si se calmaba, porque necesitaba saber que le había pasado ya que no había entendido nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te ha engañado?-le preguntó al ver que Alice no volvía a hablar.

-¡Pues que está con otra!

Aquello descolocó por completo a Bella.

-No puede ser. Si él solo te quiere a ti- intentó explicarle Bella.

-Eso lo dices porque no has visto lo que yo-le dijo Alice sollozando.

-¿Y qué has visto?-le preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-He visto como se besaba con otra mujer…

Bella se tapó la boca con las manos. No podía creer lo que oía.

Alice le explicó todo desde el principio. Le explicó que la había invitado a cenar y que habían pasado la noche juntos. También que le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, y finalmente el beso con aquella mujer.

-Pero según me has dicho, ha sido ella la que lo ha besado ¿no?

-Si, pero él se ha dejado-le dijo Alice enfadada.

-Pues no lo entiendo, de veras que no.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Al oírlo las dos se sobresaltaron. Bella corrió para coger el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-_Bella soy Jasper, ¿está Alice ahí?_

Se quedó pasmada. Bella le dijo a Alice por señas que el que llamaba era Jasper. Alice le pidió que no le dijera que estaba ahí.

-No, no está- no sonó nada convincente. Ella no estaba hecha para decir mentiras.

-_Bella, sé que está con vosotros._

-De acuerdo, está aquí-se rindió. Miró a Alice pidiéndole perdón por aquello, a lo que ella respondió suspirando pesadamente.

-_¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?_

-No creo que sea el mejor momento Jazz, creo que deberías dejarla hasta mañana, para que piense las cosas con calma. Además no quiere hablar contigo.

-_Lo sé, pero necesito que lo haga, necesito explicarle lo que ha pasado._

-Escúchame, llama mañana, ahora todo está muy reciente.

-_De acuerdo_-se rindió él-_¿puedes decirle que la quiero?_

-Si, se lo diré. Hasta mañana Jazz.

-_Adiós._

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse al lado de Alice.

-Me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere.

Alice bufó. Estaba claramente enfadada.

En aquel momento llegó Edward que se sorprendió al ver a Alice sentada en su sofá con los ojos rojos de haber llorado tanto.

Bella le explicó en resumidas cuentas lo que había ocurrido y Edward se apresuró a defender a su mejor amigo.

-Él jamás ha querido a nadie más, Alice-le dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Si, pues, mira tú que bien me lo ha demostrado.

Estaba claro, no iban a conseguir convencerla lo más mínimo.

-¿Os importa si me quedo aquí aunque sea por esta noche?-les preguntó tímidamente. Realmente se sentía mal al pedirles eso, pero sino no sabía dónde quedarse.

-Claro, hoy y todos los días que quieras-le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

La guiaron hasta la habitación de los invitados y la dejaron allí, ya que había dicho que no tenía hambre y que prefería dormir. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Se maldijo interiormente por haberse acostumbrado tan rápidamente a dormir con Jasper al lado, pero no podía hacer nada. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama pero sin éxito, no podía dormir. Intentó no pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde pero le fue inútil. Sin quererlo empezó a llorar otra vez, maldiciéndose por quererlo tanto.

* * *

**:( Ains...que penita...sniff...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi! Como veis las cosas no estan muy bien =S (pero ella sabe que lo sigue quieriendo:D)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Ai...lo siento...de veras que no era mi intencion hacerte recordar algo malo ='( jope...me siento mal. Lo siento mucho en serio...espero que este capi no te haga sentir mal de nuevo porque sino no se que voy a hacer... cuidate mucho ¿vale? Besitos^^**

**maryecullen78: Me alegra saber que te ayudo a desestresarte!=) Al menos mis historias sirven para hacer algun bien! Muchas gracias por todo^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchos besitos^^**

**antuky: Si...esa pelirroja es una zo... con todas las letras aunque yo no las ponga xD pero no aparecera mas:) creo que no hare que griteis mas en la biblo xD Muchas gracias por todo!!^^ Besitos=)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Bueno, aun faltan algunos capis, no muchos pero si algunos! Estoy de acuerdo, Jasper se ve bien con todo y creo que sin ropa se veria mejor *¬* pero mejor no pensemos en esas cosas porque hiperventilaremos y no es plan xD Muchas gracias por todo!! BEsos=)**

**lauu!: Oh! Que ilu me ha hecho ver un review tuyo x aqui! Muchas gracias por todo enserio!!=) Bueno, no queda mucho para el final y debo decirte que es al final de todo que se arreglan las cositas :( Pero despues vendra la secuela;) Muchos besitos!!!^^**

**Hermsphadora Black: Si, Jazz deberia haber sido mas rapido, pero igualmente hubiera tenido que aguantar a esa mujer asi que...a mi tambien me da mucha pena, pero poco a poco se arreglaran las cosas:) Muchas gracias x tus reviews! Besitos!!:D**

**Romina: Si, tienes razon las cosas siempre pasan de ese modo...='( de momento no arreglaran casi nada, pero ya veras;) Muchas gracias x tu review!=) Besitos^^**

**analu'says: Debo decirte que no era ni Victoria (que poco despues de escribir la version de Jasper me di cuenta de que la tipa del beso es igual a ella xD) y tampoco es Tanya, es un personaje inventado. No te enfades con Jazz, que el no tiene la culpa :( Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Besos!=)**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Es cierto, no es facil ser feliz en el amor =( y me sabe muy mal hacerles eso, a mi tambien me da mucha rabia la chica esa...es que le arrancaria los pelos si yo fuera Alice¬¬ Muchas gracias por todo!^^ Besitos=)**

**Carmen Cullen 116: Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchas gracias por tu review^^ Besos:)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Ahora todos los capis (o casi todos) explican como se siente Alice. Espero que te haya gustado tambien este capi!! Muchas gracias por todo!!^^ Besos=)**

**elianna cullen: Jajaja, tu ya sabes como acaba! Pero no sabes como ira la secuela (yo mas o menos ;P) Muchas gracias por todo!! Besitos!!=)**

**Hasta mañana=P**


	44. Enfado

**Enfado**

Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando en él. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser feliz?

Se levanto pesadamente y bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada en el frigorífico dónde ponía con grandes letras: ALICE. Se levantó y la desenganchó de la nevera. La empezó a leer:

_Buenos días Alice, _

_Edward y yo hemos ido a trabajar, no hemos querido despertarte. Puedes servirte lo que quieras para desayunar, estás en tu casa. _

_Cuídate._

_PD: Si hablas con Jasper, escúchale._

La última parte de la nota la puso de mal humor. No estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. Al menos no tan pronto.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y comió alguna que otra galleta. El no cenar el día anterior le había pasado factura, se encontraba cansada y con el estómago vacío. Cuando terminó de desayunar, fregó la taza y guardó las galletas en el armario donde las había encontrado. Después subió a la habitación donde había dormido e hizo la cama. Cuando terminó de hacerlo todo, bajó al comedor y se sentó en el sofá. No sabía que hacer para distraerse. No quería salir por temor a encontrarse a Jasper, aunque suponía que a esas horas debía estar trabajando. Estaba pensando en todo aquello cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Ella no se movió, por si acaso. Después volvieron a tocar, pero ella tampoco hizo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos se escucharon los golpes mucho más fuertes.

-¡Alice, sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

De acuerdo, Jasper no había ido a trabajar. No sabía que hacer, de modo que se acercó a la puerta pero no la abrió.

-Lárgate-le dijo Alice.

-Sabía que estabas ahí. Ábreme por favor, arreglemos esto.

-No quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Que te vayas y me dejes en paz-sabía que lo que decía era mentira, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-Pues no lo haré, tarde o temprano tendrás que abrir, me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Alice podría haberse alejado de la puerta tranquilamente, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabía que lo echaba de menos.

-¿Sabes qué Alice?-le preguntó Jasper alzando la voz.

-No me importa, no quiero saber nada.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada pero ayer me di cuenta de algo. A la primera de cambio te fuiste sin dejar que me explicara y me dolió mucho saber que la chica a la que amo no confía en mí.

-No me diste motivos para que lo hiciera Jasper.

-¿Cómo que no? Veo que ya te has olvidado de aquellos seis meses que pasamos juntos hace cinco años.

-No me he olvidado de eso, pero al parecer tú si, ¡te acostaste con la primera que pasó después de que yo me fuera!-le gritó Alice.

-¿Por qué no me abres y hablamos de esto civilizadamente?-le pidió él bajando la voz.

-No voy a abrirte Jasper.

Al parecer, Jasper se hartó:

-Mira, no me acosté con la primera que pasó, solo fue una vez y no sabía lo que hacía, además tengo que decirte que cuando estaba con ella, imaginaba que la chica que estaba conmigo eras tú. Pero veo que no vas a entrar en razón. Yo ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte. Hasta pronto, Alice.

Alice pegó la oreja a la puerta y lo escuchó subirse a su coche y arrancar. Se quedó unos minutos apoyada en la puerta pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Jasper. Se moría por ir detrás de él, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces intentando expulsar aquellas ansias de ir tras él. Subió a la habitación de invitados, se vistió, cogió su bolso y salió de la casa. Tenía que ir a comprar su vestido para la boda.

* * *

**Hii^^ **

**Debo deciros que solo faltan 2 capitulos mas para que se termine esta historia =( Despues viene la secuela pero necesito tiempo para escribirla, asi que tened un poco de paciencia :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo=)**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Wii! hago que se te pongan los pelos como escarpias, supongo que eso significa que hago algo bien xD Espero que puedas actualizar hoy! Y sino pues cuando puedas:) Thanks x all!!! Kisses!!^^**

**antuky: Yo creo que Jazz no tiene la culpa...pero bueno cada uno tiene su opinion! Ya falta menos para el final, asi que no te pudo decir si seran felices o no xD Muchas gracias por todo!^^ Besos!!!**

**Hermsphadora Black: Si, tienes razon ellos dos son igual de cabezotas...pero es que son adorables de todos modos xD MUchas gracias por todo! Espero que te haya gustado este capi^^ Besitos=)**

**analu'says: Nooo! Yo no quiero que elimines tu fic que a mi me gusta ='( Jo...sniff...piensatelo bien antes de eliminarlo eeh? Que yo quiero que lo continues! Espero que te lo pienses muy bien;) Muchos besos^^**

**geckito: :O Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia!! Muchas gracias!^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capi:) Besos!!**

**Hasta mañana^^**


	45. La iglesia

**La iglesia**

Las dos semanas anteriores a la boda no tardaron en pasar. Jasper iba casi casa día a casa de Edward y de Bella para hablar con Alice, pero no conseguía nada nuevo, solo discutían hiriéndose el uno al otro. Alice aún no era capaz de perdonarle. El día antes de la boda se dio cuenta de todo. No tenía que perdonarle nada a Jasper, sino era él el que tenía que perdonarla a ella. Había sido una hipócrita que no había confiado en él, y su orgullo la había cegado. En parte, Bella y Edward la habían ayudado a entenderlo, tal vez sin su ayuda aún seguiría como al principio. Decidió que el día de la boda hablaría con él.

Cuando por fin llegó el tan esperado día, Alice ayudó a Bella a vestirse. Llevaba un vestido muy sencillo aunque algo tapado para su gusto. Cuando terminó de ayudar a Bella, ella se fue a su habitación para vestirse.

Para la ocasión se había comprado un vestido de color azul oscuro, de tirantes y bastante largo que le tapaba los pies. El color del vestido le hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel. Había adornado su pelo con una cinta del mismo color del vestido, ornamentada con algunos detalles plateados. Para su suerte, tanto ella como Jasper eran los testigos de la boda, por eso mismo debía irse antes que la novia. Salió de casa de Bella y decidió irse caminando hasta la iglesia ya que hacía un muy buen día, y tenía ganas de lucir su vestido.

Al llegar, se encontró con Rosalie y con Emmett fuera, que al verla la saludaron contentos.

-¡Hola, Alice!-gritó Emmett, tan exagerado como siempre.

-¡No grites tanto!-lo regañó Rosalie, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Alice rió, siempre estaban igual.

-¿Cómo estáis?-les preguntó.

Ellos dos también estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Jasper, pero prefirieron mantenerse al margen del tema.

-Muy bien, en parte algo nerviosos.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó ella.

-No sé, quiero decir, han empezado casándose ellos, tal vez luego sea nuestro turno, o el tuyo y el de Jasper-le soltó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Alice sonrió tristemente, como le gustaría que aquello fuera verdad.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada cuando toca?-le preguntó Rosalie enfadada. Estaba claro que aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar en aquellos momentos.

-Lo siento, Alice-se disculpó Emmett al ver que había metido la pata.

-Tranquilo-le dijo sonriéndole-Chicos voy hacia dentro, para saludar a Edward.

Emmett y Rosalie asintieron.

Al entrar en la iglesia, le asaltaron unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo por donde había entrado. Jasper se encontraba hablando con Edward. Lo ignoraría, definitivamente. En aquel momento no estaba tan segura de si sería buena idea hablar con él. Tal vez Jasper se habría hartado de ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar, se dedicó a observar lo apuesto que iba Jasper con su esmoquin. Era negro, con la camisa de cuello blanca y llevaba una pajarita negra a juego. Iba combinado con un chaleco también negro. Intentó no mirarle mucho cuando se puso al lado de Edward para saludarlo. Jasper se hizo a un lado para no molestarlos.

-¡Vaya, Edward! ¡Que guapo estás!-le dijo abrazándolo.

-Tú también-le contestó Edward sonriéndole. Se notaba que estaba más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar.

Alice podía jurar que notaba la mirada de Jasper clavada en la nuca. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello por miedo a perder el hilo de la conversación que mantenía con Edward.

Minutos después, cuando todos los invitados estaban dentro de la iglesia, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Alice se puso en el lado que le tocaba. Pudo ver como Bella entraba en la iglesia del brazo de su padre.

* * *

**Y bueno, mañana el ultimo capi! (no sabeis la pena que me da...)=)**

**Espero que este os haya gustado, y que no me mateis por haber puesto lo mejor en el capi final ;)**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Si! estoy muy emocionada con la secuela porque ya tengo muchas ideas! Solo que necesito tiempo para escribirla y precisamente ahora no tengo tiempo... Muchas gracias por todo!!^^ Besos!!**

**antuky: Si, ella lo beso a el! xD osea que Jazz no tiene la culpa de nada(pero ya te digo que en esta version no explique lo que ocurrio, esta en la version de Jazz) Muchas gracias por todo!! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!^^ Muchos besitos guapa!!=)**

**lauu!: Oh!! Muchas gracias por los elogios :$ si de hecho tengo en mente tres historias mas! La secuela de esta y dos mas:) pero necesito tiempo porque ahora mismo no tengo en absoluto T___T Lo dicho, muchisimas gracias por todo!^^ Besitos guapa!!=)**

**Carolina Marie Cullen: Bueno, mañana veras lo que ocurre, si se arreglan las cosas o no;) Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy^^ Muchos besos!:D**

**Hermsphadora Black: Yo golpearia a Alice, pero es que si lo hago Jazz me pegara y no quiero, yo de el solo quiero sus besos (ai que tonterias digo xD) Ya veras lo que ocurrira mañana! Asis abras si se quedan o no juntos;) Muchas gracias por todo!! Besitos^^**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky: Pues con la tia esta pelirroja ya no habra mas tema porque no me da la gana de que vuelva a aparecer xD ya ha hecho bastante daño como para que salga otra vez, y bueno lo que paso con ella esta en la version de Jazz...asi que lo unico que te puedo decir es que lo leas de ahi...sino ya te lo explicare yo, que estare encantada de hacerlo^^ y mañana veras lo que pasa entre Alice y Jazz! Por cierto, tu historia genial como siempre! Es que ya no me sorprende que me encante si siempre me pasa igual!;) Cuidate mucho y mejorate pronto vale?? Kisses!!^^**

**Hasta mañana!!!=)**


	46. La boda

**La boda**

Alice sonrió al ver la cara de Edward, se había quedado pálido y le temblaban las manos. Cuando Bella llegó hasta ellos, la cogió de la mano y se pusieron los dos cara a cara. Jasper y Alice también estaban cara a cara, aunque a una distancia bastante más grande, de modo que a medida que transcurría la ceremonia, Alice podía notar las miradas de Jasper clavadas en su persona. Ella no se las quería devolver, tenía miedo de quedarse prendada de su mirada. Finalmente sus ganas fueron más fuertes que ella, y decidió mirarlo aunque solo fuera una vez. En aquel mismo instante él también la miró a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación, más triste que alegre. A Alice se le partió el corazón al ver aquella sonrisa pero se mantuvo inexpresiva. Le entraron unas ganas tremendas de correr hacia él y refugiarse en sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba más que nunca, pero se contuvo, aquel no era el momento.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron los "Sí, quiero". Los dos se lo dijeron sin dudarlo y cuando el cura los hizo marido y mujer, se besaron.

Salieron todos de la iglesia y cada uno se fue con su coche hacia el restaurante donde celebrarían el banquete. Alice se fue con Rosalie y con Emmett. Cuando llegaron, se dio cuenta de que debía sentarse al lado de Jasper ya que habían organizado los asientos por parejas. La mesa era muy grande, más o menos para noventa invitados, de modo que quedaban Bella y Edward en el centro, a su izquierda se sentaban Rosalie y Emmett, y a su derecha ella y Jasper.

Él ya estaba sentado en la mesa, por lo que tuvo que ponerse junto a él. Estaba muy tensa, ya que Jasper no le había dicho nada. Temía porque fuera ya demasiado tarde para que la perdonara.

Finalmente llegaron todos los invitados y empezaron a traerles la comida. Alice veía que de vez en cuando Jasper comentaba alguna cosa con Edward y de mientras ella miraba a Bella que se veía radiante de felicidad. Le dio una punzada de envidia, ella también quería estar de ese modo con Jasper. Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron todos para ponerse a bailar. Empezaron bailando los novios y después fueron añadiéndose más parejas.

Casi todo el mundo bailaba menos ellos dos. Alice estaba sentada en una silla viendo como bailaban todos y Jasper se encontraba apoyado en una columna de la sala observándola.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había acercado a ella.

-¿Te apetece bailar?-le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-No, gracias-le respondió Alice sin mirarlo.

Jasper se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse, pero no pudo dar ningún paso cuando sintió como la voz de Alice lo llamaba.

-¿Te apetece que hablemos ahora?-le preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

-Claro-le contestó él.

Alice sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero no aguantaba un minuto más sin él. Por lo menos le pediría perdón y le diría lo mucho que lo quería. Si no aceptaba sus disculpas, su mundo se derrumbaría, pero era lo que mecería por haber sido tan desconfiada.

Alice se levantó y se dirigieron a una sala apartada de donde estaban todos.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Estuvieron varios minutos callados, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso de hablar primero.

Finalmente fue Jasper el que se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Mira, Alice, ya sabes lo que quiero decirte y…-Alice lo interrumpió.

-No, escúchame tú por favor.

Jasper se calló, indicándole que la escucharía.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho estas semanas, me he portado como una imbécil.

-Estabas enfadada Alice, es normal-no podía creer que la excusara. Definitivamente, no merecía a alguien como él.

-No quiero que me excuses, tenías toda la razón. No confié en ti cuando necesitabas que lo hiciera y no quise escucharte…lo siento muchísimo Jasper. Además de la bofetada que te pegué aquel día.

-Si, me dolió de veras.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Aparte de que te dije que no me habías demostrado que me querías cuando eres la persona que más lo ha hecho…vaya que lo siento por todo, pero me gustaría saber que pasó exactamente con aquella chica.

-Pues que me bajé del coche y…-empezó él.

-No, me refiero a cuando yo me fui.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien…estaba sentado en la barra de un bar y ella estaba a mi lado, parecía igual de desconsolada que yo y la invité a unas cuantas copas. Salimos juntos del bar y ella me invitó a su casa y bueno ya sabes el final.

-¿De modo que no estás enamorado de ella?-en parte lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Jasper.

-Claro que no, estoy enamorado de ti, Alice. Siempre ha sido y siempre será así. Lo que pasó el otro día no me lo esperaba ni yo.

-Perdóname Jasper, siento haber dudado de ti y de tus sentimientos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya lo sabes.

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero…te quiero mucho Jazz-por fin lo había dicho. En aquel momento se sentía mucho mejor.

-Yo también, Alice.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió al abrazo y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar. Ahora todo estaba como debía estar, aunque no entendía que había hecho para merecer tener a alguien como Jasper en su vida.

Él le levantó el mentón y la besó lentamente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Había necesitado sus besos y sus caricias, pero sobretodo, lo había necesitado a él.

En aquel momento supo que estarían juntos para siempre.

**~·~Fin~·~**

* * *

**Bueeeenooo, se que querreis matarme por haber terminado asi la historia, pero no podeis hacerlo aun, almenos hasta que leais la secuela (que aun teno que escribirla, pero intentare tenerla acabada lo antes posible n_n)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por aqui y que han seguido la historia, sin vosotras esto no hubiera avanzado de ninguna de las maneras!! Asi que ya lo sabeis, este fic es para todas vosotras :) **

**Ahora, millones de gracias a:**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**

**Faaaby**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Helen Rye**

**Mony Whitlock**

**elianna cullen**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**Romina**

**Delhito**

**MC**

**antuky**

**loca twilight**

**Hermsphadora Black**

**carolina Marie Cullen**

**analu'says**

**rebekiita_3**

**lauu!**

**maryecullen78**

**geckito**

**naiiz***

**ALE**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Sois geniales!!=)**

**Y aqui se termina esta historia, espero que la hayais disfrutado muchisimo leyendola, al igual que yo disfrute escribiendola^^**

**Muchisimos besos, y hasta pronto!!!:D**

**[[RoMy_*]]**


End file.
